Project Hero Light vs Justice League Unlimited
by KaliAnn
Summary: The Light has made its move. Young Justice is now Project Hero Light with no will at all; trained for the purpose of killing the League and aiding the Light's rule. With allies old and new can the League free Young Justice and save the world or will Young Justice die? Part 3 of Trilogy
1. Happiness short lived

_Part three of an au trilogy. Enjoy!_

It was cold and quiet, late January night in the Colorado Mountains, with only the call of owls looking for their breakfast being heard. A shot rang out, scattering the wildlife from a large secluded glade, where a not so abandon lodge stood. The four story rustic building was being guarded by what appeared to be hired mercenaries packing several rifles who were busy patrolling the grounds with night vision goggles. They were also very busy checking under the assembly of cars in the parking lot to make sure nothing was amiss.

The group was on the edge of the property line, just waiting for the first sign of trouble. As another owl hooted the group doubled their efforts to get rid of the pests. "How much longer is this auction going to last? We can't keep scaring away the wildlife all night; someone's bound to investigate," one guard commented to his partner

"It's not even halfway over yet. You know villains and mobsters. Always want to take an extra long time in order to make sure the money their spending is worth it. Come on, we have to patrol Sector V now," the partner replied. Neither of the men notice a small black speck as it moved across the sky, being outlined in the moon for a split, second before vanishing back into the night.

Hawklady was using all her stealth skills, as she flew in her blackened gear, surveying the surrounding areas and noting where all the security checkpoints and guards were. She circled above the lodge with Huntsmark in her arms. Both of them took note of the additional security traps on the roof before sending a telepathic message of what they had seen to the rest of the team.

With the okay, they silently descended to the roof below, Hawklady easily veering from the cameras line of sight. As they came in for a landing, Huntsmark spied a single man on the roof his back to them. She aimed her arrow gun and fired a powerful knockout dart into his back. He wobbled a bit before going down hard. The girls landed and Huntsmark quickly set up solid hologram and small disk on the radio to give fake reports. "Is he still alive? I didn't use to much did I?"

"He'll enjoy a nice nap for the next few hours and will wake up with a migraine that's all. Come on, we need to get in there and see whose buying and selling tonight," Hawklady told her friend and sibling. The younger teen nodded and they went over to the skylight peering in.

Far down, on the first floor waiters were serving snacks and drinks while villains and mobsters sat at tables with clickers bidding on items that appeared on a projector screen. There were three people acting as a pep squad, trying to entice the bidding, as an auctioneer explained each item. Sometimes two pretty ladies would show off the item, but for the most part the merchandise seemed to be in lockdown, presumably the basement, to prevent theft. Not that uncommon when your bidders were crooks. The item up for auction appeared to be a molecular dissembler that a number of villains were paying thousands for. Inside there was even more security to ensure that the auction wasn't disturbed.

No one noticed or even heard, as Huntsmark used a glass cutting tool to remove a section of the skylight or that she fired a line attaching it to her bungee belt. Hawklady gave her a final warning before she took the plunge. "Be careful, you're to photograph all the guests for evidence to give to the police. Don't get caught."

"Don't worry, my keen feline senses will keep me alert bird girl. This should be easy," was the reply as the thirteen year old lowered herself down. Her aerosol can revealed a laser grid that she passed through without a problem, and finally securing her spot; she began using the camera in her tie to zoom in and photograph the guests below while Hawklady stood guard above.

On the grounds the rest of the team was making their move. Robin had hacked into the guard's frequency and was relaying false information confusing them from his gauntlet. He chuckled manically as Batboy, Wonder Girl, along with Aqualad and Miss Martian, systematically took out each of the patrols and replaced them with solid holograms and fake radio voices so those inside wouldn't get suspicious. "_This is almost too easy! The security they hired is so upstandard."_

"_Robin, keep your mind on the mission, we still have to seize the merchandise and capture the villains_," Aqualad reminded they youngster as he used his waterbeares to bring down another guard. _"Check in. Is the perimeter secure?" _

"_The last of the guards have been subdued and are now tied up and imprisoned in foam. I used my lasso on one and he assured me the road leading up here is the only way to get in and out of the area unless you want to charter a helicopter_."

"_Then it's a good thing all flights up the mountains are canceled do to the predict windstorms. Superboy is busy melting car tires and dismantling engines to foil escape attempts. Miss Martian, I think you should contact the League and authorities telling them to get here as quickly and quietly as they can for the arrest."_

"_Will do Batboy, I'm already sending all the information we've gathered to the proper authorities. Team Three just checked in and says they got into the basement safely. We should move in and be ready for the signal for the incarceration,_" Miss Martian replied. The group agreed and slowly started making their way to the lodge.

Inside the basement, the guards had been playing poker due to boredom, as they guarded hundreds of crates supposedly containing weapons, chemicals, relics and dozens of other items that would cause even the most durable nucleus rogue salivate for hours. Of course it meant nothing to the hired merc team who only cared about their money. So it was no wonder when Fate's Dagger teletransported the group into the basement they were jammed without their weapons. Kid Flash, Artemis and Green Lantern JR were quick to relieve them of their property and lock them up in a sound proof cage. Fate's Dagger cast a sleeping spell over them so they wouldn't attempt to escape.

"I'm surprised; the League of Shadows wouldn't have made a dumb mistake like this. Nor, would the mighty samurai who were always ready for battle. I thought mercenaries were better prepared than this."

"That's mercenary teams for you. Some of the hire guns are good and others just want their cash and not have to work for it. We need to find out what's in all these crates and if was either created or stolen. This is a manifest of the entire inventory, but it appears to be in some kind of code. Can either of you read it?" Green Lantern JR questioned.

"It's just a series of numbers and letters. Without the key it's useless," Artemis frowned.

"To you maybe, but if we look at it logically and take into account whose running this auction, and their native tongue then cross reference with the groupings I got it. Give me a few minutes and I'll check off what everything is and its status," Kid Flash said grabbing the clipboard and zooming off.

"He can't be that smart. He's an idiot. Robin is smarter then he is!"

"I agree that Robin is smart, but our friend is quite clever. We should get ready the signal will be given anytime now."

Huntsmark had just finished photographing the last of them. She was disgusted by the gall of these people. There were crime families from around the world threatening villains; such as the Terrible Trio, and she was sure that the near fatal chocking of Cheetah was done by Copperhead for laughs. They were so unprofessional and it was wonder that the auctioneer, Penguin by the looks of things, was able to control them long enough to sell a nightmare inducing helmet to Dr. Destiny, who outbid Mad Hatter by a mere thousands. "I wonder if any of them actually have cash. These guys make the corruption of home seem like a walk in the park."

"_Huntsmark have you finished photographing the clients? We need to move in fast. The League and authorities ETA is ten minutes and those mercs are closing in on you."_

_"I'm finished sister; the only question remaining is who will be marked as my prey. Young Justice move in_!" Huntsmark signaled, by letting out a strident roar that caused all the bad guys to freeze in their tracks. Within seconds the lights were shut off and smoke filled the room, curtsey of Robin. Water started pouring out the pipes flooding the area. Everyone was screaming and drawing weapons.

As the mercenary guards made their way towards the bottom floor, Hawklady flew in creating a wall of fire, blocking their way to lower levels. With a battle cry worthy of her parents, the young Thanigarian swooped in with a charged bo staff and swung it as hard as she could destroying their weaponry. Twirling it around she deflected bullets and tripped up several guards. When one tried to knife her she released the hidden blade nicking him in the stomach, but not killing him thanks to his Kelevar.

Huntsmark saw more guards coming up to assist, so she swung into action releasing herself from the bungee and using a kick "Aunt" Dinah showed her to break the jaw of one of the men. Grabbing the arms of two men, she flipped the guards over head and delivered a swift punch to the stomach and then kneed the groin, followed up by a double kick to knock the knifes from their hands. She dodged out of the way as they started firing and shot them with her arrows paralyzing several. One of the goons changed tactics and hit her with the butt of the gun stunning her before smacking her into a wall. They didn't see the blood dripping down from her forehead because of her mask, but she was pissed. The change happened so quickly, the mercs didn't have time to prepare themselves, before the half panther girl pounced on them ready for round two.

On the first floor, Young Justice was holding their own against the villains and mobsters. Batboy used his biomuscles to bend ripped up pipes pinning goons to the wall while gassing the rest. Robin flipped and whirled around tossing explosives causing peopled to be stuck under debris and riding them of weapons. Miss Martian's and Superboy were working as one using their TK to freeze people and then immobilizing them with either a mental blast or heat vision. Aqualad's used all the water around him to electrocute people to unconscious's as Kid Flash zipped in grabbing weapons and dismantling them.

Fate's Dagger, Artemis, and Green Lantern JR, went after the runners who broke through windows to escape prosecution. The fresh snow left plenty of tracks for them to follow into the nearby woods, but then it became rocky and hard to follow. That's where Artemis's training came in. She bent down and examined the earth and then looked carefully at the trees. "Hmm okay, Icicle Jr. went west and is picking up speed, Fate you go after him, Count Vertigo is mine and GL JR's. It's going to take both of us to take him out. Ready for it?"

"Go forth and be prospers, but be not afraid to die!" Fate's Dagger told the two as he vanished from sight. Green Lantern JR flew above the trees, as she followed on foot her heart pounding her senses alert. About ten minutes later she felt sick to her stomach and fired her arrows grazing Count Vertigo's cheeks as she was paralyzed in place unable to move.

"So, you're Green Arrow's new sidekick? I must say you're prettier then the last one, but you are no where near as much of a threat," Count Vertigo said increasing the level of sound disruption to her ear drum. He drew out his sword, ready to cut her in two.

"That's….what….. you…think!"

Count Vertigo wasn't prepared for the green energy bolt that took out his vertigo maker or for the bolts to transform into cuffs. Artemis recovered enough to hit him with a boxing arrow, punching his lights out. Green Lantern JR landed and turned his green energy into real rolling containment cell. He looked at Artemis, who was heaving a bit, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, let's just get back with the others. I'm sure the League's here by now." She was right, as the rest of Young Justice assembled in the shadows as the authorities and League took custody of the villains. Property was being loaded up for the return to proper owners. Money had been confiscated as evidence. As the police led the convicts away they were all shouting threats and swearing their lawyers would get them out, but they were ignored.

"The League will be busy finish cleaning up for awhile. Return to Mount Justice for debriefing with Batman. Overall, I think you kids did a good job," Superman told them. The group did as they were told and headed back to the Mount.

When they returned to Mount Justice Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Batman were waiting for them. They had used the bioship sensors to record the mission. The three adults were impressed. "Your mission was to infiltrate, identify, and recover the property being sold at auction and contain the clientele, until the Justice League and proper authorities could arrive. After reviewing the footage, I'm proud to say each of you has performed beyond any expectations we had. You functioned as one unit and demonstrated a maturity, well beyond your years."

"Your skills and teamwork are very well developed and show a great amount of trust in others. I can only see more improvement in the future."

"Indeed, each you should be proud of what you accomplished tonight. Thanks in part to you, this auction has helped us capture and detain a big percentage of criminals, along with confiscating items that could be used to harm people. Thanks to you the crime rate just went down drastically. "

"Now, I think its best each of you return home and rest. You have school in the morning. I'm giving you two days to recover before you need to report for training. Enjoy them. Dismissed."

"Another night in catacombs of this mountain is not fun, just once I would like to fall asleep in the Tower instead of here. It has an actual bedroom and garden did you know that?" Taji muttered, as he took off his Helmet. There was a brief glow and he was once again dressed in civilians. He was wearing loafers, slacks, and a loose fitting gi top; a mix of his cultures.

"We've discussed this before Taji; it's safer for you to remain in the cave then by yourself in the Tower without protection. While I'm certain that the Tower's defenses are adequate, and that your father's "spirit" could watch you, don't forget you have an obligation to your mortal studies here in town. Now, go to sleep, please," Red Tornado told his charge.

Taji muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "over protective automaton," as the boy allowed Miss Martian to escort him to his room. The others waved goodbye and transported home while Black Canary, escorted Zairia back to her home in Hub. That was the arraignment set up between her and Huntress, if Huntsmark wanted to stay on Young Justice.

The transporter had been set up behind a hologram of old storage locker, behind her family's apartment. It was nearly midnight when Black Canary knocked on the door to Zairia's apartment; which flew open revealing an anxious and concerned Helena. "Where have you been? I thought you said this mission wouldn't take more then a couple hours. It's practically midnight," the worried mother said, squeezing her daughter tightly and giving her best friend the stink eye. "Does Batman know that its Monday tomorrow or should I say today? You have early morning Mass tomorrow."

"Oh joy, I really enjoying listening to Sister Mary Clarence talk about how we're all going to Hell one day, if we aren't straight and narrow. I'm her favorite target I think because she suspects I'm bi," Zairia muttered angrily.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that, especially nuns. Your father will be back from the studio soon. Go wash up and say your prayers before bed. I want to talk to your Aunt Dinah for a little while," Helena ordered. She watched her daughter disappear towards her room saying a silent prayer of thanks that she survived her first major mission. "So how did she perform? She didn't lose control and hurt anyone seriously did she?"

"Zairia did fine, thanks in part to the training you and Vic have put her through. She' a real tough fighter even without her spliced form. She was invaluable in obtaining evidence to convict villainous clientele. I think Vic would really admire how well she's learned to handle the Pseoderm to blend in with shadows."

"She's also an excellent shot thanks to me. Her arrow guns are a bit more cutting edge then my crossbow. Was she forced to revert to her splice form?"

"Yes, but she controlled herself, again thank in part to your mediation techniques. Zairia's really come a long way since November. She's much more confident in her abilities and has learned a lot of self control. Patrolling Hub, with you and Vic, plus the training and team building exercises; have helped her adjust a lot faster then we hoped. Aside from her not liking school much she's normal," Dinah told her.

"Yeah, well she still has four months left with February starting the day after tomorrow. Its just we're really concerned for her and I'm afraid she'll get hurt or kidnapped. I really wish I didn't have to go to the Birds of Prey meeting on Tuesday, but there's new member being introduced to the group, a girl named Flamebird. Apparently she's the niece of an old friend and we have to demonstrate the rigging to her. Vic will be having his annual bi-monthly recap with L.A.W. that day. Zairia, will be all alone and vulnerable!"

"Hey, if it makes you feel better she can come to Mount Justice or I'll come here. Don't worry, she'll be safe. I got to go Helena, I'll see you later. Bye."

The next morning Zairia's alarm woke up her up at seven thirty. The thirteen year old quickly shut it off and got out of bed. She listened to make sure her parents were still in the kitchen before pulling five candles out of her side table drawer. They were red, yellow, blue, green and purple and she arranged them in a circle lighting each of them. She closed her eyes and started praying as an inner peace settled over her.

"Zairia, hurry up and get dressed! Your pancakes are getting cold!" her mother's voice called through the door, startling the girl. Quickly, she snuffed the candles and hid them again. She couldn't risk them finding out that secretly she was practicing a different religion. As she tucked on the school uniform she hoped that she and the other Projects could slip away sometime this week to their favorite place to relax.

"Good morning Mother and Father. How was your night? I kicked ass!"

"Zairia, don't say ass at breakfast."

"Yes Mom. So Dad, what was the top story last night?"

"A big drug bust, along with a few conspiracies that I managed to wiggle in, before I was cut off by my bosses. Really, more people need to know that there are forces of evil out there trying to control us through breakfast foods."

"You're funny Father. Ugh, this stupid uniform is so confining! Do I really have to go to school in this?"

"Yes, you do, now come on let's go or you'll be late. See you later babe, don't forget to pick up the groceries before you start hunting down the latest leads on the Light. Don't get kidnapped by the Illuminate! We'll see you later bye!" Helena said, giving him a big kiss before she and Zairia left for St. Catherine's Catholic School. Married and family life certainly did wonders for both heroes.

School was a typical day for everyone; save for being a little extra tired after a long night kicking butt. Young Justice was not use to having two days off to recuperate; a rare treat indeed each was making plans. At lunch Sasha and Athena were talking happily about her first upcoming dance competition in Central City tomorrow.

"I'm so excited; I can hardly contain myself with joy! My first real competition and I got the solo! I've practiced so much it feels as if my legs will fall off! I'm not kidding Sasha."

"I believe you Athena. Those Central City Flash Girl's, (funny name), have nothing on you. You're going to be a superstar. So, is your mom going to be in the stands cheering you on with your boyfriend?"

"Sasha! Wally is not my boyfriend, he's just a guy who happens to be a boy and close family friend," Athena said blushing crimson. "He's going to be there yes, but probably to support his own school."

"Or cheer you on; I have a gut feeling about this. Mr. Fast Mouth likes you 10x2. Now, is you are mom going to be there or not, because you know I want to go see you, but my Mom is forcing me to attend this socialite cotillion course with her friends' kids tomorrow. I begged to get out of it, but I can't. It sucks being rich sometimes."

"It's okay, I really understand Sasha. Hey, maybe if you master that astral projection your working on, your spirit form can come. As for my Mom she promised if nothing comes up at work she'll be there. Either way afterwards Wally and I are going to get chocolate milkshakes. I don't care that its February, I love chocolate shakes."

"Score! A little slice of nirvana! Tomorrow is your day!"

With Lucas, he was also having a great time at lunch chatting on his cell with Artemis who had a free period at the moment. The two of them had been cultivating quite the friendship; although Zairia was determined to put her mark on the archer, so to speak. "So you'll be able to come tomorrow? Carla is teaching us a new sanding technique that we can use to help smooth the wood out before carving out another layer. It apparently makes it easier to carve the harder woods."

"Sure, I've got nothing else planned and my Mom seems to think my new "hobby" is a lot safer then what I have been doing. Plus, the stink of Gotham air is causing my lungs to itch. I'm still not completely healed from yesterday's vertigo, which did a lot more then just make me sick."

"Understandable. I'll see you in the usual place then? Oh, that's the bell I got to go to trig now. I'll talk to you later Nerissa."

"It's Artemis Green Boy," Artemis joked playfully before hanging up. She exited the bathroom stall and headed back to class with a skip in her step. Talking to Lucas was a lot more fun then study hall.

Connor was at the Impression Club magazine meeting discussing the topic for increasing submissions for print. The magazine was not only published in paper format, but was also available online. At the moment the faculty head, Mrs. Fontana, was discussing the way to boost submissions for art and original work.

"So we've gotten a lot of submissions, but we need more if we're going to decide what is best suited for the paper version, the site, or needs to be disregarded for any reason. Does anyone have ideas to boost submissions? Yes Mr. Kent?"

"Um, well I was thinking that maybe we could have an incentive to help get submissions. Maybe a reward for submission and if that's not allowed we could post um, memos about ideas for submission categories."

"Hmm, your idea does hold merit Mr. Kent. We'll have to brainstorm about creative categories. We already have submission for prose and other forms of poetry, but benedictions and short rewrites would also be a wonderful idea. Good job, Mr. Kent."

"Nice job, Connor, hey you want to hang with me and Trish after school tomorrow? We're going to mall," a fellow member, Chad said kindly to him.

"Thanks, but I have a friend coming to visit tomorrow. What is it- rain check?"

"Sure, Connor its no problem," Chad said. He didn't know, but inside Connor was the happiest he'd ever been. He had a great life now with friends and family. Being involved with the club and its members was more then he ever could have hoped for. Things were certainly looking up.

In Gotham, Dick and Terry were being licked to death by new puppies at the animal shelter. Dick was supervising Terry's friends, a little girl named Max from Gotham Academy, and then Terry's public school friends Madison, Rose, and Michele. Madison's parents told her that she could have a puppy and the friends had decided to take a look before making the final decision tomorrow.

"Oh, this guy is so cute. Look at his floppy ears and this little nose. Don't you just love him?" Madison said scratching a wiggling white and black puppy's belly.

"Yea, but he'll grow up to be so big! You're home not that large, maybe you should stick with this cute little Jack Russell. I think she likes you," Rose suggested kindly.

"Yeah, but he's hyper. You need someone a bit mellower, how about this one? All he's done is sleep."

"That be the perfect pet for you Michael you're so lazy. Personally, I think cats are better, but I have to admit these pups are so cute. How about you Terry what do you think? Terry? Terry!"

Max's words fell on blocked ears as the little boy was scrambling around after a little black dog that looked to be a cross between a mastiff, or maybe a Dane, with Rottweiler. Terry was so enthralled with him and Dick was losing the battle to separate the two as the pup seemed desperate to get to Terry.

"Oh that's cute I really think that pup likes you Terry.! Hey Dick, maybe you and Terry could ask your dad if you could get a puppy too. Dogs are great pets and they help kids learn responsibility."

"Yeah Madison that's a great idea! Please Dick! I really want a dog! There so loyal, kind and loving! The mansion is big enough for one and I would take great care of it. Besides, the dog could keep Alfred company during the day when we're out."

"Terry, you know Dad's going to say we're to busy. Besides I don't think he's keen on the idea of pets. Don't give me those puppy eyes ugh, why don't you ask him okay? It couldn't hurt and I guess me and Alfred will stand by you," Dick said submitting to his brother's puppy eyes. As he watched the ten year old happily hugging the little black pup he hoped Bruce was in a good mood that night.

In Midway, Shania and Jordana were dropping of chemicals and spill of they had collected at a special recycling center that reused the material cutting down on hazardous waste. The two girls had become great friends and were already discussing their next big club project; to make people aware of the plight of endangered animals and how to help them.

"I really think your idea of a slideshow presentation, coupled with a video, would really help our cause. The best way to get people involved in a project is to make them feel apart of it," Jordana told her, as the worker took the material from them. She brushed back as strand of red hair and continued. "I must say, I never met anyone as passionate about nature as you are."

"I just love it so much and I wish more people cared. To often, animals and plants, are overlooked because they can't speak. My friend Kaldur feels the same way about the ocean."

"That's your sort of boyfriend right? Oh no need to blush I think its great you found someone special. You should invite him to a meeting sometime. Oh I forgot, he lives near the ocean and its long distance."

"It is hard, but he's coming to see me tomorrow. We're going to hang in the park and go to the aviary. I hope he likes it. It will be unlike anything he's ever seen before."

"I'm sure he will. Come on, we're going to miss the bus home."

In Mount Justice, Taji was in his room having just finished his homework. He had talked with Red Tornado earlier, who said he had finally located what country the Outsiders were in after searching most of Asia. Red Tornado was confident he would locate them by tomorrow night, and then finally, he would meet his mother. He had been researching everything about her, and he was certain she was both a formidable warrior and caring woman. The perfect female parent for him to live up to in his mind.

"Kaa-san is perfect. I hope I don't aggravate her emotional pain when she meets me," Taji said, gently trimming his bonsai tree. Putting his clippers down, he picked up the Helmet and put in on his head. In seconds he was back in the blue room with Nabu and his father.

"Hey, kiddo how are you doing? I think you did smashing on your first official mission yesterday night," Nelson said, happy to have another chance to speak with his son. These little sessions were the most entertaining part of his day.

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me. Your advice to combine a heat spell with my crescent strike was useful. The enemy never knew what occurred."

"YOU WOULD HAVE NOT NEEDED HIS HELP IF YOU'D STOP RESITING ME WHEN YOU WERE THE HELMET. I'M A LORD OF ORDER AND HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE THEN YOU DO CHILD."

"You're also a bit of control freak who knows nothing about swords. We need to be partners not parasites remember? I think our new partnership will just take a little more time to get use to is all Nabu. I came here because I'm concerned about something. Red Tornado is about to contact Kaa-san and I'm worried that she'll be upset with me. She's lost a lot and I'm not sure she's ready to deal with, magical, tanto using, gay son, whose interested in the Boy Wonder. What if she thinks I've turned my back on my heritage?"

"Trust me; heroes are use to complications, its part of life. I can see from your memories that your Kaa-san was it? Has been hurt deeply, still I feel that you'll be a bright shining light for her. As for turning your back on your heritage, you've embraced both cultural ideals so there's no worry," Nelson told him patiently.

"AS A LORD OF ORDER I HAVE NO REAL UNDERSTANDING OF ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS, BUT IF YOU TRULY WISH TO BE WITH THE BOY JUST KEEP AT IT AND YOU'LL SUCCEED."

"Thanks Nabu, I'll remember that. I have to go, Megan's finished dinner. We're having steak and kidney pie if she hasn't burned it. Goodbye Dad, I love you."

"I love you too son," Nelson said hugging the boy and watching as he vanished. He hoped everything would be okay.

In another underground facility, away from prying eyes; the Handlers of the Projects, along with a few new faces had assembled in front of the Board of Light awaiting new orders. The last two months had been full of preparation for the eventual return of the Projects and the final additions to Project Hero Light. White Queen had been delegated as spokeswoman and had just finished reading her report to the Light.

"All preparations are ready for tomorrow sirs. The Projects schedules have been mapped out and we know the perfect time to strike. I've called in favors from Checkmate and old enemies, who've agreed to keep the League occupied as we collect the Projects. There should be no trouble with accomplishing our mission."

"Excellent. Is the medical team and equipment standing by as well?"

"Yes, the surgical teams are prepped and ready with all available knowledge on the subjects and the biopods are functioning perfectly. I also took the liberty of prepping the decontamination chambers for the others."

"The armies are also ready for action. The genomorphs are in perfect condition, the Omega-bots have been fine tuned, and our human armies are armed to the teeth. The League will so find themselves on the run with no resources," White Knight added, confident in the plan of action.

"Not to mention, soon we'll have all the information we need to render inoperative any superhero group and authorial organizations," Thinker added. He was grinning in anticipation of the chaos about to break out.

"That's wonderful to know, and we're sure each of you, Handlers old and new, are more then ready for this new chapter. Soon the Light will shine all over the world and a new age will dawn," all members of the Light said in unison. And everyone in that room was smiling evilly, as they thought about how quickly the Projects happiness was about to end tomorrow.


	2. Recaptured

The Handlers were assembled, once more in front of the Light, waiting for last minute instructions before they collected the Projects. Each of them was equipped with a special hand held emitter along with tranquilizer guns with special mixtures for Aqualad and Kid Flash. "Remember, we want zero civilian casualties; it wouldn't do for the Projects to have such negative images floating around in their minds as we reeducate them."

"Understood, we'll contact you once each team has secured their targets. We expect a little resistance, but nothing that we can't handle. We should be safely back at the complex by late evening. Just make sure the doctors are standing by and that the chambers are ready sirs," White Queen reminded the Light. She was determined to make up for her earlier failures. Nothing was going to go wrong on this recapture.

"It shall be done. Don't disappoint us again; this is your last chance to redeem yourselves. Now go!" The Light commanded, vanishing from sight. The groups split into pairs and got into their transports. They had a lot of ground to cover with only hours to spare.

Much later, Athena was biting her lip nervously as one of her teammates helped her finish getting zipped up in her dance uniform. She was bouncing with excitement. Her first real dance competition and she had the solo dance! "This is so exciting! We're going to win this one for sure!"

"Curb your enthusiasm Prince, they're lots of good teams here and this is the Flash Girls home turf. They've never settled for anything fewer than first. We're going to need to pace ourselves ladies. Now let's show them how Gateway Angels twirl!" Coach Salazar told the ladies. They all put their hands in and cheered as they took the stage for their turn.

Athena took her spot and quickly surveyed the crowd hoping her Mother would be in the stands. At breakfast that morning, she had sworn to her that unless a super important mission with the League came up, there was no force in the Tartarus would keep her from the competition. No such luck today, it appeared that she wasn't there. Athena was happy to see Wally though. He was sitting in the middle of the stands right between the two cities. He was waving a spirit flag for his school, but when he saw her he lifted his shirt to show her a Gateway Angel shirt underneath.

Athena giggled and laughed. Suddenly a chill went down her spine. She took a step back nearly crashing into her teammate as she frantically searched the stands. Her heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down her face. She thought she felt the presence of White Queen, but the woman was nowhere in the stands.

"Focus Prince, the music is about to start and you need to be ready!" Salazar shouted at her. "Don't disappoint me!"

"Now performing Gateway City Angels to Cascada Dance Mix, Central City Flash Girls on deck," the announcer spoke. Cheers went up and everyone got into position. The music started playing and the girls smiled. With the intro out of the way, it was time for action.

The girls started kicking it up and stomping with the beat as they weaved in and out to the first sounds of, "Bad Boy." The girls swayed their hips and twirled around each other before punching their hands out. As the music got faster as, "Every Time We Touch" came on, the girls got closer and closer before splitting apart. Up and down they went with splits and twists. The crowd was eating it up as Athena's big solo came up during the last track, "Runaway." She brought her arms along with her feet head down. Suddenly she broke apart and started fast tapping in place before rolling her shoulders back and slinking around in serpent pattern and then a half twirl followed up a series of kicks. As the music faded, the rest of the team joined in and they all stroke their poses as the music came to an end.

Athena struggled to keep her feet firmly on the ground as the thunderous applause roared in her ears. She felt so happy with how they did and was certain they had placed. Wally was shouting praise and ducking under annoyed classmates. Athena was so happy she forgot her fear from earlier. She joined the rest of the team on the sidelines as the Flash Girls took to the stage in the red and gold uniforms and lightning hair barrettes. It would be a while before the winners were announced so she sat back not noticing two people leaving the gymnasium discreetly.

"Why not capture them now? With the backup forces at our disposable, we could clear that gym in seconds," a male said to White Queen who slugged him for his idiocy.

"The Light wants no casualties and to keep the League in the dark as long as possible, or did you forget that little detail Professor? Relax, I know W.G.a. She and your Project will be by themselves soon enough. We just have to be patient."

The other teams were also waiting patiently for their chance to strike. In Happy Harbor, Felix Faust was contemplating the pros and cons of successfully infiltrating the Tower of Fate, where his charge was at the moment. Taji often went to the Tower, for an hour or so, before returning to the Mount, and today was no exception. Faust was more then ready get his apprentice back under his maniacal control, but his orders were to wait for him to return to his residence. The Light felt it was risking too much to take the boy in Salem if he wasn't carrying the Helmet. Also the prospect of doing damage to Mount Justice was something they couldn't overlook.

"Blasted where is that child? Does he even live here anymore?"

"Faust, if I have to hear your complaining much longer I'm likely to crush your larynx no questions asked. The Intel on all the Projects is very accurate and up to date. The boy will return soon and then you can capture him. Just have a little bit more patience," Lady Shiva said into their long range coms. She was getting aggravated having to listen to the little man whine about his mission.

"Easy for you to say, your back up is two Shadows, while all I get is a filthy little g-gnome to help out."

"I'm done arguing with you sorcerer. Man up or send someone who can do the job. Either way stop talking into the links," the assassin hissed before shutting it off. She turned to her comrades; Cheshire and Hook. "Well what did the surveillance reveal?"

"The target is in her bedroom and her guardian for the day is Black Canary. The Leaguer is in the living room watching TV. There is a back stairway they could use for escape along with the fire escape outside the parents room. I'll cover the fire and Hook will take the back."

"I'll come in the front door. Remember we do this quickly as possible not giving Canary a chance to call for backup or alert the girl's parents anything's amiss. Understood?"

"Crystal."

"You got it Lady Shiva."

As Lady Shiva prepared to make her move, a trio consisting of Shadow Thief, Firefly, and one mystery man, watched as their Projects walked in the park talking about birds and fish. The girl was really excited tugging her date along through the aviary. The men moved so they would be in position to attack after they left. Star Sapphire and her partner were trailing Lucas and Artemis as they left the Community Center heading towards his house for an afternoon snack. In Smallville, two men watched from a limo as Connor and Megan rode some horses through the trails near the farm. It seemed the cold air was not bothering any of the team today. Another limo was parked just out sight from the Wayne Manor security system containing Terry's Handler's and Dick soon to be one with plenty of back up. The time to attack was fast approaching.

Athena was dressed in her casual clothes once more and walking along the river front with Wally drinking her milkshake and happily admiring her first place trophy. The team had won this competition beating the Flash Girls for the first time in years. After getting special permission to leave with Wally, the two teens had gone for a commemorative snack. She felt all warm inside as Wally gushed over her performance. "Okay, enough already! I'm glad that you loved the competition so much."

"What's not to love when a beauty like you shows the world how great you are?" Wally commented drinking his third shake. "If I had known about dance competitions earlier, boy would I have been there front and center."

"You're to much sometimes, Wally. I just wish my Mom had been able to see me. Did your Uncle contact you about League missions that came up?"

"Uncle B doesn't contact me about every mission, but I'm sure that your mom would have love to come and see you dance. I know she'll be very proud of your trophy. So why were you twitching so much right before the performance? Judging by your body language you were terrified, but I doubt it was the crowd."

"Its silly, really, I felt as if my old Handler White Queen was there. I always could feel her presence before she appeared in a room."

"Athena this isn't something to brush off. If Cadmus is making a move to reclaim you we should contact the League right away."

"What if I'm wrong Wally? Cadmus hasn't made any attempts to recapture us since our last rescue mission and none of my sibling and I have felt the presence of another Project. What if the seven of us are all that there is and they've given up now that we're under League custody?"

Before Wally could respond to her a bolt of positive energy landed at their feet exploding sending both teens crashing into the railing. Athena scrambled to save her trophy, grabbing it at the last second before it was lost in the river. She hurriedly put it in her pack and took her bracelets and lasso as she saw Wally remove his goggles from his pocket. Both teens stood up and waited for the smoke to clear to see who their adversaries were.

A clapping sound was heard and Athena was shaking terribly as she saw White Queen, standing no more then ten feet from her, smiling. "Well well, my dear W.G.a, you've certainly grown since I last saw you although you skills in battle need a bit of refining. You never would have dropped your guard like that under my watch."

"What….ddddd….dooo…you….want White Queen?"

"Isn't it obvious child? Your time in the real world has come to an end. It's time for you to report back to duty for the Light. I'm here to take you home."

"You're not taking her anywhere. Athena run get out of here! I'll hold her off why you contact the League just go!" Wally said shoving her over the railing. The startled girl quickly flew upwards and away being chased by White Queen's astral self. The negative astral projection grabbed her leg and started pulling her down, but she used her photon shield to disperse the form.

"Justice League, Mom, come in please! This is Wonder Girl! We're being attacked by the river front in Central City by White Queen. In need of assistance now please! Can't anyone here me? White Queen must be jamming the communications. I have to get out of range, but I can't just leave Wally," Athena fretted, seeing her friend being pummeled by her former Handler. Making a split decision she flew back towards the fight to help.

Wally was racing around White Queen trying to land a punch, but was unable to as she would turn parts of her body intangible before retaliating. The former Soviet agent was smirking as a well timed kick sent the boy sprawling. "Not bad, but you really need to work on your timing. Speed can only take you so far."

"I don't care what you have to say, you're not getting your claws on Athena!"

"Project W.G.a was never meant for this substandard life and soon you'll understand that Project Flashlord," White Queen commented cryptically, before a loaded dumpster crashed into her knocking her several feet away. Going intangible she flew into the air only to be snagged by an electrified lasso and spun around before being tossed into the river.

Athena landed next to Wally and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I told you to get out of here and call for help."

"She's jammed the communicator I can't. We need to get of here fast before she recovers."

"Hold on then, I'm getting us out of here," he said picking her up bridal style and started racing back towards the heart of the city. They had almost made it to the main streets when a second blur intercepted them forcing them back into the park area and trapping them in a vortex. The two teens screamed as they were bombarded by the wind sheer. Wally started running counterclockwise creating a second vortex canceling out the storm. When it cleared White Queen was standing next to Reverse Flash pointing an emitter at Athena.

"Clever boy, but what I expect of anyone who takes up the Flash Legacy. You could be so much more then the Flash's sidekick. Your true potential is unlimited, with the rest resources. I can't wait to start your training."

"I think your brain's scrambled Professor. No way are either of us going with the two of you."

"It's not as if you have a choice in the matter. Project W.G.a, remember your first and most important duty is loyalty to your leaders," White Queen said turning on the emitter. The antenna was blinking and Athena clutched her head in pain. "That sound ah!"

"Hang on I'm getting us out of here," Wally took off towards the river with the Reverse Flash cold on his path. All the while Athena was squirming about in pain. "Try to calm down Athena, we'll be okay I just need a little more ow!"

Athena had struck him in the face and was hovering over him with a blank look on her face. When she spoke it was without emotion; as if she didn't know him. "Project W.G.a reporting for duty. Priority; capture subject Kid Flash for conversion to Hero Light's Flashlord."

"Athena?"

She didn't bother to answer him just pushing him underwater and keeping him there until he passed out. She flew back to the surface and towards her Handler, were Reverse Flash injected him with a special tranquilizer that would keep him out of it for hours. White Queen squeezed the girl's shoulder and removed her pack dropping it along with Wally on the sidewalk. They wouldn't need them as the four of them got into the limo and headed back to the complex.

In Midway, a similar battle was underway as Kaldur and Shania were trying to protect themselves. They had just left the aviary complex when Firefly had tried to roast them. Only Kaldur's quick use of the water in the birdbaths stopped them from getting burned.

Shania had sprouted her wings and pulled out her bo, as she tried to fight off Firefly and Shadow Thief at the same time. Below on the ground, Kaldur was exchanging blows with Black Manta, who seemed to add a few new tricks to his suit like his own electricity to counter the boy's.

"You're skills are impressive, but blindly following that leader of yours has made you soft. You could be a real Tempest if you wanted to be," Black Manta stated as he blocked the water hammers. "Why deny the truth about what you really are? Your no hero, and not a real Atlantian after all."

"Silence I refuse to listen to your words! I'm proud of whom I am right now and I need no advice from a coward like you. Why have you attacked us? Is it to take Shania back with you to serve Cadmus and the Light? The League will never allow that and neither will I!" Kaldur shouted as he kicked Black Manta off his feet. He grabbed the man's costume and started electrifying it, but it just absorbed the charge and Black Manta head butted the boy.

"Your questions will be answered soon enough. It appears my comrades are about to recapture your friend."

In the sky Shania had called for avian assistance having a passing flock of jays' mob her two former Handlers. She conjured two fireballs and tossing them at the Handlers trying to make them back off. One hit Shadow Thief wounding him, but Firefly dodged hers and countered with a steady stream of fire. She summoned a wall of flames to protect herself, but soon had to stop as her hands flew to her ears. She let out a shriek as the birds scattered from the low level infrasound started a chain reaction in her body. Within seconds she turned docile, just hanging in the air, before turning around and attacking Aqualad. She struck his water bearers with her hidden blade, before jabbing him with a sedative she carried on her for missions. The Atlantian never had time to process what just occurred as he was caught in Black Manta's arms.

"Well down Project Hawklady. You've done a superb job in capturing another Project for us. We need to be going the Light's anxious to see you," Shadow Thief instructed as they left the city.

In Hub, Black Canary was doing her best to hold her own against Lady Shiva and the two Shadows. She had been babysitting Zairia when there was a knock on the door. She had gone to see who it was when the door splintered into pieces and Lady Shiva came in with a roundhouse kick and solid right hook. Black Canary responded with a left jab and instep kick trying to flip the taller woman, but wasn't able to get the leverage she needed.

The noise brought Zairia out of her room to see what the commotion was and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Handler Lady Shiva!"

"Zairia, get out of here and get to the teleporter now!" Black Canary shouted, ducking under another punch and kicking a coffee table across the floor and Lady Shiva jumped it aiming for Canary's head only to be tossed into the wall. Canary grabbed the teen's hand and started dragging her to the back door only for it to be kicked open and a hook coming at their heads. Only Canary's combat reflexes saved them as she pushed both of them to the floor and rolled under the table.

"A Leaguer, I should be honored that you're the girl's bodyguard. Don't bother contacting your friends, your signal is being blocked," Hook smirked, he jerked his hook out again snagging the fridge and brought it crashing down nearly on top of the two ladies as Canary as rolled out of the way. Flipping into the air she planted both feet onto the assassin's chest causing him to stumble back. He came at her again and Canary was ready only he started howling and jumping on one foot as he stepped on bladed marbles that Zairia had rolled across the floor.

"Good job now we ah!" Black Canary gasped as she was struck from behind by Cheshire. The masked assassin twirled her sais and started striking fast at the fighter. Canary let loose her Canary Cry, forcing Cheshire back, but only a few feet. The assassin was forcing her way towards the fighter. When she was a few feet in front of her she slashed at Black Canary's throat missing by millimeters. With a growl she grabbed Black Canary's throat and started squeezing.

"The cat always eats the canary. In this case, the cat will make sure you never sing again," Cheshire whispered only to drop the heroine as a half cat girl pounced on her trying to claw the mask off. "So another cat has come to play."

"Zairia, ah ow, run away ugh!" Canary tried to speak, but she couldn't. She struggled to her feet as she saw Lady Shiva enter the room. She was about to go after her when Hook grabbed her from behind and tied her up. "You think you could get the girl under control before we lose Cheshire?"

"Huntsmark control yourself this instant!" Lady Shiva commanded pointing the emitter at the girl. The half panther rolled off the assassin in pain as she was forced back into her human form. Canary's eyes widened as she saw the blank look in Zairia's eyes. The girl pulled out her arrow guns, placed them on her wrists, and aimed them at Canary! Canary struggled to free herself when the arrows embedded themselves into her neck injecting her with a sedative.

Hook dropped the woman and Cheshire picked herself off the floor. "That was decent afternoon. Are we done yet?"

"In a minute, Huntsmark, collect all the data on your genetic donors groups and then come with us. The car is waiting." The teen nodded and entered her parent's room. She flipped open the secret panel containing the files on L.A.W. members and then hacked her mom's laptop getting all data on the Birds of Prey before leaving the apartment. Lady Shiva injected her with a mutagen stabilizer to ensure her spliced form wasn't deteriorating.

At the same time, Faust and his little helper, were dueling against Taji who only had his tanto with him. The boy had just returned from visiting the Tower when he'd been assailed. He thrust the sword tip forward nearly impaling the g-gnome. Faust hurled a hex which the warrior mage deflected with his blade. He jumped on top of some of the nearby boulders slicing off chunks of them and levitating them into the air.

"_Terra squall_ _bombardment!" _Taji chanted the rocks glowed so brightly until turning pitch black. They formed a whirling ring of stone that encircled the two opponents before striking with pinpoint precision. The little gnome let out a telepathic cry of pain as blackish red blood poured out his arms. Faust had several bruises forming before he created a counter shield.

"You've gotten stronger, no doubt spending time in the Tower and being taught by the Lord of Order, but I have more experience with magic child!" Faust warned as he came back with a powerful wind spell forcing the young teen back, but he stuck his tanto down in the rock muttering a sticking spell to hold his ground. "Stubborn as always, you must get that from your mother,"

"A samurai doesn't forfeit his life or freedom for any enemy unless it's a noble cause. Keep on fighting Faust; I'm sure Red Tornado will come soon to investigate the disturbance."

"He might if his sensors can penetrate the cloaking spell I cast over the area. No one can see or hear us Fate's Dagger. Has practicing your swordsmanship dulled your magical senses?" Faust mocked before he suddenly felt himself sinking into the ground. He tried to crawl out, but the suction was to strong.

"Misdirection will get you every time Faust. I will not let you take me back," Taji whispered. All of sudden his concentration was broken by the little g-gnome trying to invade his mind. Taji was forced to release his spell as he randomly smacked the little beast away. That was all Faust needed to dust himself off and aim the emitter at the boy. He turned it up to full power and the boy was screaming as the sound invaded his mind. He went limp passing out on the beach.

Faust signaled the little gnome to wake the boy, which it did. The boy shakily rose to his feet and looked blankly at his Handler awaiting orders. "Collect your tanto and retrieve the Helmet of Fate. Use this spell to bind Nabu in a prison so he won't influence you when you wear the Helmet. Perform the exorcism spell I taught you to get rid of the spirit of Nelson. After that's done disable to robot, collect any relevant data, and then booby trap that cave. Once your done report back to me."

"Understood Handler Faust. It will be done," the boy replied in a monotone voice. He picked up his tanto and entered through the hidden entrance and made his way to his room. He found the Helmet and put in on finding himself instantly with Nabu and Nelson, both who sensed something was off with the boy.

"Taji, what's wrong with you? Son are you okay? Did something happen?"

"NELSON BE CAREFUL I SENSE HIS MIND HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER. WE MUST AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nabu screamed as Taji chanted a dark spell, as inky black tendrils seeped out of the boy's finger tips and mouth. The black mass swirled and twisted around forming a shell around Nabu containing him. Nabu cries of pain could be heard as he tried to break free, but the spell was to powerful.

"Taji, stop this at once! Release Nabu!" Nelson shouted only to be struck in the shoulder by a bolt of rainbow magic. Nelson raised his cane pointing it at his son chanting a cleansing spell hoping to clear his son's mind, but Taji ate it nullifying the magic. "Son, you have to stop this. Whatever's been done to you is making you act unlike yourself."

"Quiet, I have no need to listen to the prattle whining of a disembodied spirit. I have no need to hear your voice in my mind. Time for you to ascend to the heavens to be with your beloved wife._ Spirita relesar ascendier dispella preventa returna, begone!" _ Taji chanted banishing his father's spirit from the Helmet not caring at all how much pain he was in as he was forcefully expelled.

Taji removed the Helmet, packing it up and entering the main room where Red Tornado was on the main computer. The automaton didn't even turn around as he spoke, "Greeting Taji, I trust that your expedition to the Tower provide an educational experience. I have some good news for you. I was able to contact the Outsiders and your mother will be coming to meet you in four days time. I'm not a good judge of human emotion, but I do believe that she is very interested in meeting you. Taji, aren't you emotional about meeting….!"

Red Tornado let out an involuntary gasp as Taji enchanted tanto went straight through the automaton's body as twisted around tearing up the innards before pulling out his blade. "Unintelligent automaton, what was he expecting? Like I should care about my female genetic donor."

"You should Taji, parents are important and I'm not letting you leave this cave," Red Tornado spoke only it was Nelson voice. His spirit had managed to take hold of Red Tornado for the moment and was trying to use the elemental power. Only Taji reacted faster casting his trap spell turning the cave's defenses against him. "I would ascend quickly before a hell hound decides to devour your soul Nelson. Ghosts can only stay on this plane so long before something happens to them. Good-bye." With one last blast Red Tornado was out, the data stolen and the trap set. Taji left without a single thought about what he'd done.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Artemis were having their own troubles, and Star Sapphire and Deadshot corned the teens in a dirty alleyway. The teens had been forced to run here after they were attacked coming back from the Community Center, and now, thanks to Star Sapphire creating a barrier, they couldn't get out. Lucas created two fists and started striking at Star Sapphire who was using her powers to deflect and retaliated against her. "Really darling willpower is mighty and all, but it will only take you so far. You have to have passion for what you create and do. Otherwise your enemies strut all over you."

"My will is stronger then your love take this!" Lucas shouted changing his fists into a parade of deadly predators that came to life and started attacking the pink costumed woman. She created a sphere to protect herself and then focusing her energy she created pillars to capture the beasts that were clawing at them trying to break free. Lucas was about to create more animals so he could help Artemis, who was doing what she could to with her crossbow against Deadshot, when Star Sapphire pulled an unusual trick. She recalled all her violet energy and then sent it in the form of a condensed wave of energy to trap the teenager.

"Now that I have your full attention boy it's time for you to rejoin us," Star Sapphire alleged, as she turned the emitter on him. She watched in amusement as the boy struggled against the sound instinctively creating ear muffs to block the sound, but her own energy dissolved them. Soon the boy was standing tall awaiting orders. Star Sapphire turned to her partner who had Artemis by both hands and on her knees. She was pleased to note the teen had managed to tear up Deadshot's costume and even took out his eye.

"Well, aren't you a little spitfire. I admire a girl with spunk."

"Ugh, why are you doing this to me? You're going to blow my cover!" Artemis snapped, hopping to get the two to release her and escape with Lucas. She was getting a very bad feeling and didn't want to go with them.

"Nice try girly, but the Light has been aware of your double agent duties for a little while now. Impressive job feeding us just enough data to keep us interested and then selling us out to the League. That makes you even more valuable as a Project. Nighty Night," Deadshot said gassing her. "She's going to be one of hell of a student."

"Shut up and get the car. We need to get out of town."

Connor and Megan had been battling in the cornfields for awhile against Psiman and a squadron of Omega robots. Connor had been trying to lead the small group away, to keep them away from his family and was successful. Now all he had to do was kaput the robots and help Megan against Psiman.

As another thermal beam hit him in the chest the teen let out a roar as he smashed his foot down creating a crater that swallowed up a few of the robots. He used his super speed to race forward slapping his hands on their chest plates and using his tactile telekinesis to disassemble them from the inside out. As more rolled towards him ready to slash him, he used heat vision to burn the blades off and kicked them faraway. He panted as the last one was ribbed apart. The sound of clapping startled him and he turned around and saw a tall man dressed in a black overcoat and wide hat standing there.

"Impressive. Your strength, speed, even your heat vision, is almost as powerful as his, but that telekinesis gift of yours most certainly came from _my_ genetics," the mystery man said.

"What do you mean your genetics? You're my human donor? I'm so whelmed," Superboy said. He sensed something was amiss and was ready to react in case of trouble. Big mistake forgetting Canary's lessons on combat and never be the one reacting.

"Yes, I'm going to enjoy showing you your true potential. When you meet your father again it will be for the last time," the man said lifting his head up revealing the smirking face of Lex Luther. He didn't give the teen a chance to react aiming the emitter at the teen. He watched with a glean in his eyes, as the super teen tried to push through the noise and get to him, only to crumble inches from him. Lex picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. Psiman came over carrying the girl in his arms. "Oh it took you twenty minutes to dispatch her? She must really be more powerful then you."

"She got lucky in Biallya is all. Since then my powers have increased a great deal. Once under my power, she'll become a formidable threat. With her help I believe I can surpass my limits," Psiman retorted. "Can we go now, I really hate the countryside."

"Of course, the last members should be collected about right now. That should be an interesting meeting. I wonder how much resistance the last team has met."

Wayne Manor was basically a war zone with half the rooms destroyed after two of Deathstroke's robots broke down the door firing weapons. Alfred activated the security system which fried the robots and tried to call for help, but communications were jammed. So now he was performing his duty in protecting his young charges from harm. Alfred was locked in hand to hand combat with White Knight, while Thinker and Deathstroke went after the boys.

Dick kept pushing his brother further into the hallways trying to get to the safe room. He used one of his birdarangs to slice the cord to a chandelier and dropped it on top of both men slowing them down a bit. The two boys dove under an antique desk as Deathstroke fired high impact rounds at them.

"We need to get out of here and fast, I don't know how they knew who we were, but we're sitting ducks. Can you hack Thinker's body and shut him down?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the last ten minutes? They've upgraded his firewall I can't get in!" Terry shouted fearfully.

"Okay, keep it together, we're going to try to take the escape route and get to the garage. We'll take my bike out of here. I hope Alfred will be okay. Move!" Dick shouted shoving the boy to the side as sword plunged into the desk. Dick rolled out the way and flipped off the walls kicking Deathstroke in the side. He followed it up by combo only to have his hand crushed and flipped into a wall.

"Good technique, but not perfect. Still I can see your potential and why you were chosen for your future role."

"What are you talking about freak?"

"All in good time my new apprentice. Thinker, get the kid, I'll take care of this one," Deathstroke said aiming his gun and firing, but instead of a bullet, a dart buried itself in Dick's neck knocking him out just as Thinker's body finished emitting the sound that converted Terry into Beyond. The four of them of them headed downstairs, where Beyond had to stop White Knight from killing Alfred.

"I believe that your orders were no casualties. Take Robin to the car, Handler Thinker, come with me. We have work to do in the Batcave before we leave," Beyond ordered. The men followed his lead and ten minutes later they left with all of Batman's data and the cave in ruins.

Much later all the teams reported back into the secret complex. The old Projects were rushed into decontamination and to be evaluated for fitness, while the rest of Young Justice was being prepped for surgery. Dubbilex could only watch from afar, with worry in eyes. He had wanted the Projects to be free and now they were back under the Light's control and soon so would be their friends. He had to do something. As he contemplated what he could do here he sent a telepathic message out to friend asking for her help.

Far away in Benevolence, Rhode Island Julia, was closing her store for the night when a chill went down her spine. She felt a familiar presence brush her mind causing her to stand up straight. She looked up at the night sky whispering, "Oh Dubbilex, what horrors has happened now?"


	3. Project Hero Light

In the wake of the return of Project Hero Light, activity was buzzing as the complex, as the Projects under went decontamination and evaluation of their new skills; while the rest of Young Justice was being wheeled into experimental surgery to transform them into their future roles. Their Handlers were on stand by waiting to train them in their new roles, but for now preparing their lessons and getting their compensation. The old Handlers were busy turning in reports and preparing for the next phase in the plan.

The Board of Light was watching the procedures via webcam as the surgeons began to work their magic on the children. The first screen showed the doctors breaking Robin's bones and then regrafting them to give him added height, as a steroid drug was pushed into his veins causing an increase in muscle mass and his hair to grow. His blood was being purified as they manipulate the sequence for their own nefarious purposes. Another screen showed neurosurgeons working on Kid Flash's brain, rearranging his brain matter while another worked on changing his cell structure. Aqualad was asleep as his tissues were being modified and improved upon. Special care was being given to avoid being electrified while they altered his biology. Miss Martian was being kept under heavy sedation by a combination of drugs and g-gnomes as the doctor's unlocked dormant genes and transformed her into a White Martian, after discovering that she had half white genes. A team of cybernetic experts were busy removing and replacing bones, tendons, ligaments in Artemis arms and were preparing to replace her eyes with cybernetics.

"Excellent, the surgeries should be finished in the next few hours. Make sure the Projects are ink marked and placed in the biopods for recover along with the rest of Project Hero Light. They should be ready to start their duties in four days time," one of the Light's remarked.

"We can use the g-gnomes to aid in their training, via telepathic link, to their mindscape. I'm sure our Handlers will have no trouble with the arraignments. They seem very eager to get started with their new charges. Even the old Handlers are up to the challenge of speed training. We should be honored they want to assist us in bringing about the Era of Light," a female voice said.

"A grand era it will be, but we mustn't lose sight of what's important right now," a voice tempered her. The others nodded in agreement.

"Our partner is correct. To lose focus this close to the end would spell disaster for us," a new voice responded.

"We should count ourselves lucky we've managed to get this far without being detected. Despite the helps slip ups we've still managed to create an army of perfect soldiers and the perfect weapons to challenge the League. Once the Handlers have finished with Project Hero Light we shall be unstoppable!" A Light member exclaimed.

"Who says you can't find good help these days? We've certainly mastered the art of keeping the help happy. This war is ours, no question."

"True, but we need to get back to reevaluating our weapons/generals. What of the other Projects? Do we have an update on their health and mental status? Is the Hero Genetic Code functioning without impediment?" another questioned.

"Handlers White Queen and White Knight have just uploaded a report on each of the original seven. It appears that letting them train with their genetic donors was a marvelous idea indeed. Project Kr has unlocked his full potential. By tapping into that tactile telekinesis he developed he has opened a range of abilities that we didn't think would be possible, due to the mix of genetics. Now he can fly, use heat vision, and a wide range of multiple abilities will soon be his thanks in part to the training he received from Superman. We should take comfort that the man inability to bond with the weapon for so long makes it easier for us to eliminate any emotional ties that would prevent him from destroying the man."

"Agreed, although that was not the case with the others. They all exhibited signs of being attached to their donors, even going out of the way to find and meet their civilian ones. The familiar bonds they formed were assets with developing social skills and learning the rules of the real world. The lessons they learned will be invaluable in enacting our plan to take over the world. But back to the Projects; what's the update on the rest of them?"

"According to their updated files, they're all healthy and in good shape. Their physical and mental condition is in peak form and back under our control. White Queen reports that W.G.a has increased her strength, agility, and flexibility along with complete control over flight. She's utilizes her weapons and now can create multiple battle scenarios in her mind at once. Her body is being prepared for the injection of the God Serum. Shadow Thief and Firefly, both reported that Hawklady's abilities have peaked. She controlled a whole mob of birds during her recapture and is able to manipulate outside sources of flames. No word on her medical skills, but a little mind scan should answer that question. She also makes full use of her weapon of choice. According to Dr. Chimera and Lady Shiva, Huntsmark has gained complete control over her animal side. The League was unable to rid her of the spliced genetics thank the heavens. She fully makes use of every weapon in her disposal. Her spying techniques have only gotten better since she was put under Questions regiment."

"The information she obtained for us was vital as well. We now know the identity, location, capabilities; ECT; of every contact of her donors. The members of the Birds of Prey and L.A.W are at our mercy. Ensuring they don't retaliate and controlling them should prove easy."

"The information that Fate's Dagger procured on the Outsiders movements and booby trapping the Mount was also a great favor for us. Faust states that with the Helmet, the boy is near master mage level and the Shadows say he's a third degree blade master. Quite the combo. Star Sapphire believes that Green Lantern JR is tapping into the morphegenic field when creating his constructs, which could account for the solidification of his constructs and his animalistic qualities. Finally we are seeing the results of our selective breeding traits. Project Batman Beyond has also handed over everything that was in the Batcave. There was more information in those files then what we could have gathered in years. The boy has created a formidable weapon in his suit, and has now reached the third level of a capoeira student. His skills as both a detective and advisor are reaching near superhuman levels. We haven't given him an IQ test, but his Handlers suspect his IQ has gone up at least ten points."

"Project Hero Light is finally coming together. We'll give them time to recuperate and train a bit, both mentally and physically, before we unleash them on their first mission. Is everything prepared for that?"

"Yes, the genomorphs and Omega robots are undergoing final preparations. Our soldiers and allies are doing practice drills. We've contact some of our more notorious allies. We had to transfer a lot of funds before they were willing to go after the HQs of the League and other groups."

"As long as they destroy their bases and keep the heroes on the run, it matters not how much we paid them. They must remain off balance until we can confirm that the Hero Genetic Code has completely rewritten their minds and hearts. Everything of their former lives must be repressed if they are to be effective in our campaign to bring about the Light."

"Dubbilex confirms the code he written has been fully activated thanks to the infrasound from the emitters. The code has been inserted into our new Projects and will be turned on after the surgery. There shouldn't be any further problems controlling them."

"Then all we have left to do is just wait and see what unfolds over the next few days. I wouldn't want to be the League when they discover what has been done to their precious protégés."

Batman was the first one to discover something was amiss. He came back into the Batcave in the Batmobile, only to discover that the cave had been ransacked. His trophy gallery was destroyed, his labs turned upside down, and the training equipment shattered. A quick look at the Batcomputer confirmed that it had been hacked and the encrypted files downloaded. He rushed upstairs worried for the sake of his family.

He stopped dead in his tracks for a second upon seeing the carnage of his living room. He stealthily made his way through each room until he found Alfred lying in a heap of broken furniture in the foyer. He had a deep gash on his forehead and his clothing was torn. Batman knelt down and helped the man up. "Alfred, wake up. Please, wake up. What happened here? Where are the boys?"

"Master….Bruce… we…were… ambushed. Terry's old Handlers came here, ugh. They were joined by Deathstroke…. The boys tried to escape, but I believe… they were captured."

"Come on Alfred, we need to get you to a hospital. Batman to Superman come in. My house was attacked by Cadmus. The boys are missing."

"We know Bruce; I've been getting calls for the last twenty minutes from all the members. My parents called and said that Connor and Megan never came back from their ride. When they went to investigate, they found remains of those Omega droids and signs that the kids were abducted. Similar reports are coming in from Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman; even Flash and Wonder Woman are frightened. I've tried locating the other members of Young Justice, but their MIA and Red Tornado isn't picking up. We're heading to Mount Justice to find out what happened. Bring any video or data you have that could help us figure out this mess. Bruce you don't think their…"

"Don't even go there Clark! Cadmus and the Light didn't spend that much time and money in creating the Projects, just to eliminate them. I don't know what they want with the kids, but I swear we are getting all our kids back."

"Master Bruce, go I'll be fine, it's just a scratch. Master Terry and Dick need you. The attackers seemed to have stripped the place, but they didn't find the secondary security system. Take it. I'll think of some story to spin for the press should they come knocking."

"Thank you, Alfred," Batman said, pressing a hidden switch to get to the security system. He took the latest info and headed back to the cave worried for his children safety. The only thing he was prepared to deal with that night was telling Terry he couldn't have that puppy he wanted now he was wishing both his sons were safe at home.

The members of the League were converging on Cave. Aquaman was the first to get there, as he walked through the tunnel to the center of the cave he was on alert for any signs of trouble. Without warning, an explosion went off in his face nearly burning him. He used his powers over water to break a pipe and send a steady stream of water at what he assumed was an attacker, but there was no one there.

The ground beneath his feet was on fire and the walls started to cave in on him. He pushed through and found himself floating in the air as daggers of magic pierced his chest. Aquaman grunted and let out an echolocation blast hoping to disable the blades. He was dropped to the ground, only to be bombarded by multiple magical devices each more deadly then the last.

Aquaman was bleeding and running out of energy when two battle cries were heard, as the Thanigarian warriors flew in with the nth metal weapons. Hawkwoman's mace was charged and energized as she swooped in and dodged about the ceiling, as magical energizes titled the world upside down. Ignoring her vertigo; she smashed the ceiling destroying the strongholds of magical energy. As more tendrils of magic went after her she charged through swinging her mace disrupting them. "Search the rest of the cave and disable the traps! I'll stay here and help Aquaman!"

"Understood be careful Shayera," Hawkman said curling his ax. He twisted around and spread his wings wide as he dove into the tunnels the magic following him. The energy activated all the security systems and soon he was deflecting lasers and mini missiles that would pop out of the walls. He dove towards the ground rolling under a falling door. He cut and hacked as more doors came down, losing a couple a feathers as whirling blades of death came his way.

He leapt over and cut straight through the metal before destroying all the remaining whirling blades. He wound his arm and flung the ax through the corridors, like a boomerang, getting rid of the final traps he hoped. He flew back towards the main room. Hawkwoman was tending to Aquaman's wounds as the rest of the League showed up along with a crying Huntress and stoic Question. Martian Manhunter was doing his best to repair Red Tornado, who appeared to be gutted. "What in the name of the moons of Thanagar happened here?"

"It appears that Taji used his magic to set traps for us before gutting Red Tornado. The Helmet of Fate is gone and there's been a big download from the central computer," Green Arrow said from the computer station. "Most of the systems are fried, but I manage to recover security footage. Take a look for yourself. It's as if the kid just decided to go loco."

As they watched the footage, Batman began analyzing it along with ever other piece of evidence they had managed to collect about the abduction of Young Justice. He listened as Black Canary told him what happened; taking a mental note of the data stolen and tuning out the angry parents, who were swearing that their kid wouldn't go back to Cadmus. He frowned as he zoomed in on the faces of the Projects and ran several tests, focusing his attention on the emitters the Handler's were carrying.

"There is no way the kids would turn traitor on us! You saw how hard they fought to avoid being taken back! There was no way they could fake that much fear," Wonder Woman argued clutching her daughter's pack. She saw the trophy inside and it was killing her inside that she missed the competition because a League mission came up. "Obviously, somehow the Light wanted us to be distracted. Why else would governmental officials request the League's help in a minor altercation, such as rescuing a stranded party at sea, when the National Guard could have done that?"

"That still doesn't explain why your daughter attacked my nephew! Why the heck was Reverse Flash with her former Handler and how did they get a tranquilizer that wouldn't be negated by his heightened metabolism?" Flash demanded.

"I don't know!"

"I'm wondering why they took the rest of Young Justice. It's obvious why the Light would retrieve the seven Projects; they want them back to resume their duties, but why capture the rest of them and alive? What purpose could it serve?" Aquaman inquired, confused like the rest of them by the turn of events.

"You don't think they found out about Artemis being a double agent do you?" Superman asked, he had always been hesitant to allow a teenager to play such a dangerous role.

"No way, we were extremely careful and made sure no one ever followed her after communicating with Sportsmaster. Her back story was backstopped and I made sure she was safe. I wouldn't risk another kid's safety!" Green Arrow protested loudly.

"Even if your undercover agent was discovered, it makes little sense how they were able to control the former Projects. You said that in the past they use cybernetic implants, but they had been removed and the ink marks had no connection to their brains, after careful study. From Black Canary's report and after observing the security tapes, it appears almost as if a switch was flipped and their free will squashed," Question remarked. He had been helping Batman with the analysis and both came into an agreement.

"You're saying that Cadmus had another way of controlling them? Why not use it before now?" Huntress demanded angrily.

"It…could…beee….that… until…now…they had no reason to…," Red Tornado said, coming back online. Systems were back up to 90 percent and his body was repairing itself, but Nelson seemed to have left his body. "Right before Taji struck me, I sensed something off with biometrics. It was almost as if something has shifted inside him."

"That could very well be the case. I've analyzed the footage and enhanced the picture and sound. Take a look at the security footage from the alley where Lucas and Artemis were attacked. The angle isn't the best, but tell me what do you see?"

"It appears that Lucas is handling himself okay. He's creating animals again to try and protect himself from Star Sapphire's assault. Mari seems to believe he does that because of his connection to the morphegenic field," John/Green Lantern said.

"That is, until she traps him in that energy wave. She threw the kid off balance and prevented him from using his powers. Wait what my ring is telling me something up. What's that device in her hand? It's affecting his energy," Hal/Green Lantern pointed out in surprise.

"The device appears to be an emitter of sorts. I'm detecting a low level infrasound being emitted from the device. It's undetectable to human ears, but Martians can hear in a variety of ranges. Strange, the sound reminds me of something. Superman?"

"I can hear it too and there's definitely a pattern, but what it does I'm not sure. What I want to know is why _all_ the Projects can hear it when Connor should be the only one to hear it."

"Observe the wavelength Superman and then compare it to this tone I discovered from the data Young Justice got from Europea. They match and after careful filtering I discovered that signal has biological component in it. The mix of sound and biological emission is exactly the same as their own bioelectrical fields."

"That would explain why the pattern seems familiar! Everyone on a subconscious level, seems to be able to feel their pattern and hear it when stimulated the right way, but what did that signal do to them? Why did they look like zombies?" Flash asked.

"Their biometrics _were_ altered at the base level. Somehow that signal activated a dormant sequence of genes that rewrote portions of their genetic patterns. Normally, the genes are just responsible for giving them their enhanced immunity and recovery, along with longevity. It appears that when this sequence is fully activated not only are those biological functions continued, but they lose all sense of free will and memories not relevant to the service of the Light," Question pointed out glumly.

"Holy Hera. What about the others?"

"Judging by the way they were talking, I have a feeling the Light is going to do something to them to complete their little Hero Light Project."

"We can't allow this to happen. We have to find them and quickly. Surely with all the data we've recovered their must be something that can help us track what facility they were taken too," Hawkwoman committed clearly agitated.

"We've investigating the data for months and only begun to scratch the service. Much of it is still encrypted and a lot of the sensitive material was deleted from our servers by a hidden worm after we uploaded it. Thankfully, the viruses didn't infect our mainframe, but we can't be certain that the Light didn't leave any other surprises for us when they stole our data," Batman informed them looking again through the many files they had.

"Who cares about the data? I want to know how soon I can get my daughter back! I lost her once for thirteen years and I'm not losing her again! My heart can't take it," Huntress said, tears in her eyes. She fell into Canary's shoulders crying.

"First things first, I know this is hard, but we got to tell the local police that the kids were abducted," Superman stated. The others started protesting, but he held up his hands regaining control of the situation. "Hear me out, even if the police don't help track them down; each of the kids are registered in school and have made significant impact in the real world. If we don't report them missing it will be highly suspicious and cause problems for our civilian identities. We'd waste time we could spend finding them explaining ourselves to the cops. My parents have already contacted the local authorities, who are investigating the kidnapping. All of you should do the same."

"He's right; we can't just pretend that nothing happened. We'll give the police what we can and who knows, maybe they'll pick up a lead we can use," Green Arrow said, dreading the conversation he'd have with Paula Crock about her daughter. He was not looking forward to explaining what happened. She was likely to run him over with her wheelchair before killing him.

"In the meantime, I'll send out search parties throughout the ocean. I don't know if it will help, but it can't hurt either. We should also hit the usual suspects and see if the underground knows anything."

"Agreed, now we should what's that sound?" Martian Manhunter asked. They all heard a high pitch whining growing louder. Batman was disengaging his flash drive as the computer screen turned pure white. A disembodied voice echoed "Nice try Justice League, but the Light sees all. Search all you want, but the children belong to us now. Bye!"

"Everyone out now!" Superman yelled grabbing Batman. The Lanterns encased everyone that couldn't fly in green spheres and everyone zoomed for the exit, barely making out before the computer exploded causing most of the cave to fall in on itself. The heroes were thrown in the bay as smoke filtered out of the top of the Mount Justice, the Young Justice HQ, was now a wreck.

As the League dragged themselves out of the water, they knew they could expect similar surprises in the coming days. Batman had managed to save almost all the data. As they headed home to report the kids missing, they knew as the moon floated into the heavens that time was of the essences.

It was very late, or early, depending on your point of view when the surgeries were complete. The newly minted Projects had made it through the operations with the modifications taking hold, and each with their own inkmark. They had had joined their new "siblings" in a large room that housed twelve biopods with the Project names embossed on them, along with their insignias. G-gnomes were housed above, feeding them their new itinerary and playing around with their memories. Each Project had all the paraphernalia they needed for their duties, as well as space for their Handlers, to relax. The room could be divided into large individual spaces by pulling down screens. A fully functional training facility was just down the hall ready to begin their physical training once they were cleared.

Each of them was now dressed in a new uniform. Superboy was back in his solar suit, with black accents running up and down his legs and arms. Wonder Girl was dressed in white battle armor with a trim of red, blue, and gold on her boots and breast plate. Beyond's suit color had been switch to white and both Hawklady and Green Lantern JR. costumes were white with their respected color accents. Huntsmark and Fate's Dagger's were both in their old uniforms. Project Nightwing, formally Robin, was now a good foot taller and more muscular, with hair going past his neck. He wore a white uniform with a blue birdlike image on his chest and arms with a new mask. Project Flashlord, was dressed in a white costume with black cuffs on the legs and yellow trim with a reverse symbol on his chest. Tempest was dressed in white form fitting suit, with bluish black trim. His A replaced by a T and his skin appeared somewhat darker. Martian Womanhunter was no longer petite and green, she was now tall and pearly white monster like appearance, in an ivory uniform with black trim and a red criss cross on her chest. Arrowett was dressed in white and green Valkyrie like uniform with tiny scars on her arms.

Dubbilex walked into the room followed by all the Handlers. The computer screens sprang to life, as the Light looked in on their new Projects. They waited patiently as he checked their monitors and conferred with his brethren. After examining some test results, he looked up at the monitors "All Projects are in good health and healing from their traumas, and or, surgeries at a remarkable rate. The hero genes are fully activated and functioning without signs of rejection or cell degradation. Their minds should be able to handle virtual training sometime in the afternoon. I recommend keeping them in their biopods for three to four days before releasing them for actual training. Three days of physical training and they should be more then ready for their first mission."

"Excellent, we'll follow your recommendations Dubbilex to air on the plane of concern. Continue with monitoring their health and modifying your brethren for their upcoming missions. The rest of our associates will complete their training, while some our more unsavory friends keep the League unbalanced. Soon Project Hero Light will be unleashed," The Light respond with glee.

Much later, the Handlers' assembled in their Projects room. The screens were drawn for privacy, as Dubbilex and several scientists helped place special bands around their heads. The bands would help them synch up with the g-gnomes so they could enter their Projects mindscape. The beauty of teaching them inside the mindscape was that time was relative; meaning two hours in the real world could be equal of two days. The Projects would have to be restrained so their bodies didn't attempt to fulfill the actions of their mindscape. Special sensors would be attached to their bodies to transfer their training into their flesh, so it would seem like their actual bodies underwent training.

"You might experience a bit of disorientation at first, but it should resolve itself quickly. We'll be monitoring your vitals to ensure that your bodies suffer no backlash. When you wish to end the procedure just think it and a light will flash so we can disconnect you," Dubbilex patiently explained, as he finished hooking up Lex Luther.

"Believe me Dubbilex; we're not concerned about a little backlash. We were chosen for this assignment because of our talents. Why don't you just activate the system so we can do our jobs? After all time is of the essences."

"Very well, then, Mr. Luther. Good luck with your efforts all of you. The Light is depending on you." He activated the bands and then told the g-gnomes to link them. The Handlers eyes closed and they seem to go in a trance. As the rest of the scientists were monitoring their health, he discreetly started to download the files and stats into a flash drive he kept in a pouch on his wrists.

Inside the mindscapes the training really began. Deathstroke and Nightwing were very busy. The first thing he did when materializing in front of his new apprentice was to lash out attempting to catch the boy off guard, but the new Project caught his leg and attempted to roll the man, but failed as the mercenary spun the opposite direction breaking free. Deathstroke went after him again, this time going for his face, but the boy somersaulted underneath his legs and threw a new birdarang at him only for the man to catch them in his hand. The Project stopped attacking and stood still.

"Very good Nightwing, your reaction time has improved. It's important never to drop your guard; otherwise you'll end up dead. I have much to teach you in the ways of being a saboteur and a bodyguard. We'll start with best way infiltrate a building and then sabotaging the people and systems inside. I was told that your surgery awakened a dormant metahuman ability, the gift of technopathy, which will come in handy during the training. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Deathstroke questioned.

"Yes Handler Deathstroke, I'm aware of my new abilities and overall physical condition though I'm not use to this body as of yet," Nightwing replied in a monotone.

"Then let's condition you," Deathstroke said snapping his fingers and they were outside of Wayne Enterprises. "You're objective is to infiltrate, hack the mainframe and then disable any personal who stand in your way. Let's go over the ways you can do that."

In Flashlord's mindscape he was attempting to do at least six things at once. With one hand he was slowing down the molecular reaction of an industrial grade fan, while with his other he we speeding up the process in a guinea pig; increasing its speed while his feet were moving at faster speeds then before. He was also reading several books in a variety of languages and repeating back what he read and coming up with codes. "Have I pleased you yet, Handler Reverse Flash?"

"You're starting to boy, but we have a ways to go. You're not focusing your attention equally among your tasks and that could prove disastrous. Your new abilities mean you can alter the speed of anything you come into with physical contact, but you must remain focus, or the molecules could fall apart resulting in death. Let's focus on one thing for now and work your way up."

Tempest was in the midst of a fiery, white, light blinding environment drawing moisture right out of the air into his body before converting it into sabers to attack with. The environment changed again to freezing cold temperatures, but the boy's tissues held up adapting to the environment before using a more powerful version of his electrical abilities to explode his targets. Black Manta placed his hand on his charges aka son's, shoulder congratulating him. "Your new augmented abilities are progressing nicely, but we have a lot of work to do. We need to test you in more environments to see how well you do in them."

"Of course, Handler Black Manta you're correct. I am ready to try drawing water out of a living creation."

"Then let's try some plants and work our way up to your target Aquaman."

Deadshot was teaching Arrowett how to use her new cybernetic body parts. He adjusted her arms and told her how to use her mind to manually lock on to her targets via her new eyes. Her new bow was much slimmer, but packed more of a punch as she notched five arrows into it. With careful aim she fired them and they all hit the moving targets exploding. "Nice job, but our aim is for you to capture your targets alive for the money offered for them. Only after you receive a payment can you destroy them."

"I'll be more careful Handler Deadshot. Should we work on my tracking skills?"

"Yes, I believe we should. I believe I should teach you how to find a target in the urban jungle Arrowett."

Psiman strutted around the Martian girl observing the changes in her appearance. No longer was her skin a smooth lizard green, but her new bubbly stark white suited her. Her frame was larger, more muscular and she was looking straight ahead eyes blinking waiting for his command. How the fortunes had turned. "I have still not forgiven you for what you did to me in Bieylla. I nearly lost my mind because of you! Still, your mental prowess is strong for someone so young. Properly cultivated, you could become one of the most powerful psychics in exsistance," Psiman told her stopping right in front of his charge. "From this point on we will only communicate telepathically. You will do everything I say without question. If you fail a task I will punish you severely. Do we understand each other perfectly?"

"_Yes, Handler Psiman_."

"Good, your first lesson in Torture and Interrogation is begins now," with a snap a bound and gagged human scientist materialized in front of them. "We captured this traitor who wanted to report us to the UN. Your task is to recreate his worst fears forcing him to reveal what he might have told them? Do you have any practice with mental illusions?"

"_No, there was no technique on Mars for fear inducing illusions_."

"Pity, by the time you're done with this assignment you will be an expert."

This type of training would go on for the next three days and when they were released they practiced what they learned in real life nearly demolishing the training room during extreme exercises. They were taught by their Handlers how to work as both, individuals and as a team. It appeared that Project Hero Light was a success.

While this was going on by no means were their parents and mentors giving up the search for them. They had reported the children missing, causing a media frenzy about the abduction of so many kids. The League attempted to track down leads, but the underworld wasn't talking. Each of their headquarters had been targeted and destroyed by the Light's soldiers. The last attack had cut them off from the Watchtower when the Hall of Justice was blown to smithereens. It would take days for the members trapped on the Watchtower to reestablish the zeta beam connection. Especially since the communications between the heroes teams were bugged. With the Light so active the members of the League and their friends found themselves on the run searching for a place they could decipher what little data they had to find their children before it was to late.


	4. On the Run

Superboy was flying above the remains of what had once been the Washington Mall, surveying the damage looking for any survivors. He spotted movement and magnified the targets. He identified the two runners as the heroes S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stargirl. The duo spotted him and the mecha shot several missiles from his fingertips, which locked onto the Kryptonian boy who did nothing, but hovered there letting them exploded in his face.

The two heroes waited with baited anticipation hoping the missiles did some damage, but massive thunderclap blew away the fiery mushroom revealing the deathly glare of the teen. "Resistance against the Light is ineffectual. Surrender and tell us where your allies are and we might allow you to live long enough to be reeducated."

"Yeah right, reeducate this!" Stargirl snapped using her cosmic staff to levitate into the air. She ripped out a support column from a nearby museum and whipped it right at Superboy, but this time it was shattered into dust by W.G.a who appeared in the air, like a goddess, promising death to disbelievers.

"There's no reasoning with insects. Instead you squash them," W.G.a commented, going after Stargirl punching her so hard she bounced across the Mall. She dodged under her cosmic staff and lassoed her and startd frying her with electricity. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nightwing use his technopathy on S.T.R.I.P.E. shutting down the mecha and pulling out the human inside before breaking his arms. Activating the truth serum in her lasso, she questioned the girl. "Who are your allies and where are they hiding?"

Stargirl screamed until she was hoarse; still refusing to give in until more truth serum was injected. However she refused to go down and answering in code. "H22W5, VHD3 L6AR4!"

"You really think we're not smart enough to decode that? Flashlord you figure that code out?" W.G.a inquired her teammate, who was back at their base.

"Letters refer to hero initials numbers to streets cross referencing names with map overlay and success. Lending speed powers to team A-C. They should be catching up with the targets in seconds. Bring the two prisoners in, Martian Womanhunter is ready to fully interrogate them," Flashlord's voice echoed.

W.G.a nodded and with a little help from her teammates, collected the prisoners and Superboy continued his patrol. The Light was counting on him and his team to uphold their rule.

Huntsmark and her partner Fate's Dagger, found the first group Hourman and Wildcat. A simple freezing spell prevented Hourman from using his hourglass to power up, so he died quickly from Fate's Dagger stabbing him in the stomach. Huntsmark toyed with Wildcat, letting him get in a few good punches, before she cracked three ribs, broke his knee cap and shatter his jaw before putting him out of his misery with an arrow to the neck.

Tempest went after the entire Freedom Force; a one man army ripping the water right out of Uncle Sam, before slaying the rest of the team with his supercharged bare hands. Hawklady took Allen Strange by surprise; blowing up his jetpack and having birds rip his gun to pieces before knocking him out with her bo. She then proceeded to give Tempest first aid, seeing he overexerted himself by drawing water out of the air to dry drown Lady Phantom.

Arrowett was racing after Hawk, Dove, and Viligiantie, using her new eyes to avoid the gunshots from the Texan. With Beyond whispering in her ears, she notched six arrows having the servos in her arms lock as she took aim and fired. Three arrows exploded into electric nets bringing the prey to the ground and the others three exploded into cuffs binding them. Green Lantern JR. transported the prisoners that were alive back to Martian Womanhunter, who broke down their mental shields and induced coma into the prisoners, after getting the intel. The mission had been accomplished with no tribulations to the group.

The team was more than satisfied as the simulation came to an end and their Handlers came in with expressions of satisfaction on their faces. Everything they had taught them had been viewed in this final team simulation to see if they had what it took to fulfill their duty to the Light. Each Handler spoke privately to their Project, expressing how pleased they were, and pointing out little mistakes they made that needed to be worked on for when they went on their first live mission.

"It appears that you've all adapt quite well to your roles. Projects Kr- through Fate's Dagger, you've excelled beyond any predictions we had for you. Good job. Projects Nightwing through Arrowett we're very impressed by how well you've adjusted to your new abilities, in such a small quantity of time. After careful consideration and viewing your health charts; I believe tomorrow you'll be ready to undertake your first assignment for the Light," Dubbilex stated, entering the room with a computer pad and overlooking the results of the simulation.

"Thank you Dubbilex, we couldn't have reached this moment without your steadfast encouragement and management of our health," Superboy replied without emotion.

"Yes, you played a minor role in creating these generals, but overall the credit goes to us. Well its time to put you to bed, so to speak. The Light wants to have a final evaluation with each of us before tomorrow night so we might as well get this over with. Think you and the trolls can put the weapons to bed?" Lex Luther asked sarcastically.

"It will be no trouble at all Mr. Luther. Come along Projects, its time for you to rest," Dubbilex said shepherding the children back to their room. He felt White Queen's eyes on him the entire time and knew that she was watching him. He did as he was instructed and put the Projects in their biopods turning on their monitors and having the g-gnomes keep an eye on them. He smiled at them softly before leaving them to recover.

A few hours later Dubbilex returned after checking on the progress of his modified brethren. Many of them had been altered so that they could function in a range of environments, such as underwater or the dense jungle. He had casually read the minds of several personal, finding out that the Omega droids had been upgraded and the armies had finished their drilling getting ready for the unveiling of the Light. With the League on run and several groups of heroes targeted, thanks to the data stolen by Huntsmark, Fate's Dagger and Beyond, the Light had the utmost confidence to proceed without hindrance. He had to make his move now before they were awakened for their first mission in a few hours.

Dubbilex already had collected most of the data he needed, both in his flash drive and his mind, as he entered a code into the mainframe prematurely releasing Arrowett and Nightwing from their pods. Their natures would be essential in getting the rest out and escaping without being detected. "Time grows short my friends we need to leave at once. Nightwing I need you to short out the security systems while Arrowett frees the others. Can you two do that?"

Neither one responded as they stumbled to their feet. Nightwing raised a hand and clenched his fist as technopathy came to life, only not in the way Dubbilex hoped, as a tritanium coil popped out of the ground and snaked around the genomorph. Dubbilex struggled bending the metal off him with his telekinesis. He mentally shoved Nightwing backwards, but the newly muscled bound teen dug in and then cart wheeled, followed up by a few flips into the air, before connecting with Dubbilex chest kicking him into a desk. Arrowett's cybernetic servos could be heard as she extended her arms and notched a single arrow in her new bow. "Target acquired, subject needed alive."

Dubbilex deflected the arrow with his telekinesis. His horns lit up as he tried to connect with their minds. "_Please I'm trying to help you. You are not meant to be weapons for others to use. There must be a small part of you that knows this. Let me help you!"_

"Rogue agent needs to be contained!" Arrowett stated monotone, as she flipped the bow and swung it at his head. He grabbed it and twisted out of her hands before pinning her mentally, but he forgot about Nightwing, who came up behind chocking him until he fell unconscious. He then called for his Handler to pick up the creature for the Light to deal with.

Dubbilex awoke later sandwiched between two Omega droids with a power restraining collar to prevent him from using his mental powers. He looked up at the Light with anger in his eyes. The Light looked at him many still shocked by his betrayal attempt all though this attempt was very insightful to previous incidents.

"Dubbilex, we expected this kind of betrayal from our human associates, but not from a genomorph of your standing. In the twenty years since your creation, you have always assisted us and used your talents to further our goal. It was you who came up with the gene sequence that we used to control Project Hero Light and helped give them their healing factor and longevity. Your knowledge about the rest of the genomorphs has been invaluable in improving them. Why have you attempt to free the Heroes and leave?" one voice asked, but Dubbilex was silent.

"Its obvious to us now, that it wasn't just Desmond's arrogance and incompetence that helped Kr and the others escaped from Cadmus. You aided them, just as you used your mental gifts to shield W.G.a and Beyond's thoughts, so they could work with the g-gnomes to escape. You planted the seeds of freedom into Projects Hawklady and Green Lantern JR's minds so they would escape with their siblings. It had to be you that gave the access code prematurely to Young Justice so Huntsmark and Fate's Dagger would be found sooner. Why would a dedicated member such as yourself do this?" a female voice demanded.

"Answer us now!"

"Dedicated yes, member no, since my conception I have been nothing more then a slave to you, as is my entire kind. You bred us and used us to fulfill your whims; without qualm as we anguished away without any representation. You use us to power your bases, protect your investments and create life, but you don't give us our freedom or respect. You used us to create twelve lives that you could turn into weapons against the world, so that your era would be without resistance. The children, my brethren, everyone here, mean nothing to you as you view us as nothing more then tools for your use. Those children deserve to be with their friends and family who care about them. Hero Light is an oxymoron seeing as how you're the Light of Destruction and only the Darkness of Purity can restore the balance. I would gladly sacrifice my life if it meant that balance could be restored," Dubbilex stated.

"What a touching, if wasted speech Dubbilex."

"Well you're sacrificing your life just not the way you intended. You're too valuable to lose at this stage Dubbilex. You're knowledge and abilities are needed for the coming battle, and since even Psiman can't get the information from your locked mind, there is only one course of action. You'll be taken to Cadmus where your brain anagrams will be scanned into a clone body without the mental blocks and certain personality traits, before killing this body and activating that one. Rest assured, your new form will not be held accountable for what you've done here. Take him away," another Light member commanded. The group watched as the genomorph was led away. It still surprised them how much he was able to pull off right under their noses, but that couldn't be their concern as they had to finish making preparations for the first mission of Project Hero Light.

In an undisclosed location, the members of the League plus two guests were in an auxiliary Batcave that Batman had created for these kinds of emergencies. They had been cut off from the Watchtower and even the Lanterns were unable to leave the planet because of some kind of weird scrambler in the atmosphere preventing them from leaving.

Huntress was fiddling with her communicator trying to get a signal, but finally just chucked the device into the wall. "It's been a week and nearly a day since they were taken Batman. Whoever the Light is they're powerful. I tried contacting Oracle and the other members of BOP, but either they've been captured or are on the run because their not picking up. Same goes for Vic and his L.A.W. friends. I don't like this one little bit."

"None of us do Huntress; my own people are reporting strange things happening. They've gotten glimpses of stealth subs and ships traveling near Atlantice and Wonder Woman's home. Whenever the patrols get near to investigate the crafts vanish. Whatever is going on, it appears that the Light is finally making its move."

"Blowing up the Hall of Justice was a calculated move that not only shows us their brazenly, but the extent of the reach. They have us on the run unable to focus on retrieving the children," Hal/GL stated the obvious.

"Killing the League can't be their only objective; otherwise they would have done that by now. We know that somehow the Light has connections to the criminal world that expand globally, and they're somehow connected to almost every mission Young Justice undertook, if the evidence is to be believed. The children are key in this I know they are, but what it the overall motive?" Hawkwoman questioned angrily. She was very distressed and losing feathers as a result as fear for her daughter mounted as Hawkman tried to comfort her.

"It will be okay I know it will. We just have to stay positive."

"Has the data revealed anything that we can use?" Red Tornado asked.

"So far, everything dealing with the Light including their real identities, is masked in ambiguity; although I was able to determine that their only seven of them. It seems since their inception, they've had a pull over every major aspect both legally and illegally through intimidation, coercion and blackmail with promises. Their network is vast and many of them have no real connection to the others directly, only by middle men who keep everyone in line. They bought Cadmus and its subsidiary holdings nearly thirty years ago, probably when they started breeding those genomorphs and then started collecting our DNA for Project use. Their vast connection also explains how they're able to mass produce those Omega droids so quickly and upgrade them without being detected. According to some payroll records their employment network might be double that of Wayne Enterprises."

Green Arrow let out a wolf whistle, as a diagram on the screen showed the connections between the different criminal networks each aided one another, and what they knew about their activities with a list of possible motives on the side. Highlighted in big bold letters were the words world domination. "Yo, Bats there have been lots attempts over the centuries to take over the world. Do you really think these guys can do that?"

"Judging by their resources and activities, there is a ninety percent possibility not only they can take over the world, but that they can expand their reach to include nearby systems if they chose to. It's imperative that we find them and terminate their plans before things get worse," Red Tornado stated.

"That would mean finding them first. We already checked all the bases we know about and found squat. None of the holdings listed had enough space above or below ground to hide them. They're to well insolate. We need someone on the inside to help us out," Flash moaned. Where were they going to find someone willing to help them?

Suddenly Martian Manhunter doubled over in pain clutching his head. The others rush over to help him, but he held up his hands to stop them. He panted a few times along with coughing, before he turned to look at each of them as if he was seeing them for the first time. When he spoke in their minds it wasn't _his_voice they heard, but Dubbilex.

"_Greetings Justice League my name is Dubbilex I know that the children mentioned me. Don't worry about your Martian, I simply had one of my g-gnome friends link up and leave a delayed message incase I was captured. I can help you greatly; I have data on your children, the Light and their people, and what their overall plan is. I know you have reason to be suspicious and that you're being hunted down right now to prevent you from piecing together the puzzle, but if you don't help me billions will die. Even though this is delayed message this gnome found out where I am and is transmitting the location to you. Please trust me I maybe your only hope," _Dubbilex delayed message finished and Martian Manhunter regained control. He placed a hand on his temple massaging it. "The message held no hint of deception and I could feel his emotions when he made it. He wasn't faking it he truly believes he can help us."

"This still could be a trap it's a bit to coincidental that the minute we need help someone from inside offers it. What if it's a trap to lure us in for capture?" John/Green Lantern warned the group.

"We don't have a choice. We've run out of leads, we're unable to contact to the Watchtower or any freelance heroes, and the Light is planning something big. I think we have to follow up on this. It might be our one chance to get the kids back. Kal please, I need to know what happened to Athena."

Superman debated internally going over everything they knew. He looked at Batman who silently sent him what he thought. All the heroes assembled each conveyed their thoughts. Finally he came to a decision. They were going to rescue Dubbilex and find out what he knew.

A convoy made up a four cycles, three SUV's and a semi truck were making their way through the Interstate, after leaving the New York state heading towards the state of Maryland and the Washington DC area. They were moving at a steady pace about eighty miles an hour undeterred by traffic. Soldiers dressed in specially designed armor with prototype guns, along with three squadrons of Omega droids guarded the prisoner, who was kept in Plexiglas box shackled with his power restraining collar on full power.

"Hard to believe that someone as distinguished as yourself would attempt a stupid stunt like this. Did you really believe that you succeed? No one bests the Light," the Captain responded automatically. As a member of the Light's army his mind had been preprogrammed for obedience and loyalty to his master. No one in the army truly had free will or a desire to make their own choices.

Dubbilex didn't say anything, instead listening with his excellent hearing to the report coming in. It seemed that the convoy was under attack by the League and two extras. It didn't matter how they'd been tracked down or that the villains failed to keep the League distracted, the important thing was to take care of them now.

"Bikers break off from the convoy and take down Huntress, Question, Green Arrow and Black Canary. Deploy Squadron One to handle Red Tornado, the Hawks along with the Lanterns. Use the modified genomorphs to take care of Aquaman and Flash. Everyone else converge your weapons on the Big Three and deploy a scrambling field inside here. We don't need Manhunter ghosting in and taking back our prisoner. The cavalry may have arrived Dubbilex, but your rescue is far from certain."

"We'll see captain."

Outside the truck the four cycles broke off from the rest of the convoy and were double backing to catch up with a speeding Ford Angeline and a chopper. Black Canary revved the engine on her bike and shot forward going up the barriers on the side. "Hang on!"

"Why did my car have to be in the shop ah! You know you're not supposed to be driving when you're mad!" Green Arrow whimpered as he held on for dear life. Black Canary was a crazy driver.

"Shut up and man up already will you Ollie? Vic, go faster already! I need to get in close! You better have installed some new tricks on this car!" Huntress screamed over the com link, preparing two crossbows and leaning out the window. She ducked and avoided as the cyclist started firing heat seekers at them. "Question!"

"On it darling, let's see how they like this," Question remarked flipping a switch in the car and suddenly yellow smoke billowed out the bottom of the car fogging up the area. He jerked car hard to right keeping it from just going over the cliff while riding on just the right side. The seekers exploded behind them tearing up the road and causing it to shift and crack in half. "In retrospect that might not have been such a smart idea."

"Just keep us on the road and I'll handle the rest!" Huntress shouted already firing her two crossbows at the doubled cyclist. The back rider activated a protoshield from their body armor that sparked with energy. Her arrows couldn't get through. The front two cycles jumped the median landing on top of the car. Blades popped out of the wheels and they started slicing through the metal.

"I can't shake them! They're wedged in too tightly!"

"Keep your eye on the road, I'll handle this," She kissed him before swinging out of the car and kicking one of the four riders off the bike. His partner jumped off his bike his fingers sparking with energy. She flipped over him grabbing the back of his armor. She hurled him into his companions causing them fry each other. She drove her elbow into their plexus head butting them for good measure. One grabbed her on the arm shocking her, but she grabbed her staff from her pouch, extending it into his chest forcing him further into the metal. Promising to apologize later to her husband, she rammed the three with her staff pushing them off the car and watched them tumble like weed down the highway at eighty. Their armor protected them from kissing the pavement for permanently.

"Huntress get back in the car now!" Question ordered, as he was forced to make a flying leap to avoid the barrage coming from the other two cycles. Blades popped out the side and were trying to slice the car in half. That's when the two riders on the left were gummed up by well placed arrow from GA and Canary screamed until the other one took a nasty tumble narrowly avoiding taking them out, but still scratched the paint.

"You owe me a new paint job!"

"I'll pay you back later let's catch up with the rest of the convoy!"

Aquaman and Flash had just found themselves against a small army of modified genomorphs. Aquaman was fighting against genotrolls who had gills and could morph their legs into fins to swim. As he blasted them with his echolocation they failed to fall under his control. Jolts of powerful electricity discharged danced through the water and into his body attacking his heart. A lucky swing opened some room for him to maneuver. He swam around summoning the water to imprison them in cages, but it didn't hold them for long. "These monsters are truly evil. I can sense the power of Atlantis inside them. Did the Light take my dear treasure's power and place it in them?"

"Probably, if that's how these beasts got connected with the Speed Force ah! These genomorphs not only are tapping into the Speed Force, they seemed to draw strength from my own connection. I don't know how I'm suppose to keep stop them!" Flash responded as he darted all over the highway vibrating in and out of their hold. "Hey if you can lure your guys in my direction maybe we can have them take out each other."

"Its worth a shot ugh, hurry!" Aquaman shouted he conjured two high pressure streams of fresh water at the genomorph who created whirling shield to protect themselves. Their lust for blood was their driving instinct as they jumped out of the water after Aquaman who was rescued by a passing Flash as the speed enhanced genomorphs crash into the water ones. The two heroes quickly found some restraints the genomorphs had been carrying and used them to restrain them.

"If this is the havoc a few genomorphs can because I fear what an entire army can do to my beloved Atlantis."

"Not to mention the rest of the world. Did you hear that? Sounds like they could seriously use our help. Grab on I'll give you a lift," Flash said. The two zoomed off and back into the middle of a war zone. All the convoys had stopped and now high tech armor soldiers had joined the squadrons of Omega droids attacking without mercy giving the semi time to escape. The Lanterns were drawing heavy laser and thermal fire from the droids as the Hawks attempted to keep the droids from reconstructing themselves each time they were destroyed. Red Tornado was running out of steam as he summoned massive whirlwinds demolishing rows after rows, but more rolled in with shields and weapons attacking.

The soldiers were assisting them, but most had focused their attention on taking down the rampaging Amazon. Their armor made them better able to resist her brutal attacks. She deflected several flash bombs along with shrapnel blast and caught dozens in her lasso, but none talked. Two of them used their position to draw her blood with their diamond tip knives. One jerk turned on a high pitch sonic weapon causing her fall from the air in pain. "Capture her!"

"On it at once sir!" The soldiers moved in to capture her only to be thrown halfway across the county, several of them ending in back traction and a few suffered sever concussions as she used her tiara as weapon. "By Zeus's power I'm not going to fall in battle until I know my daughter fate!"

Batman and Superman squared off against the last squadron of soldiers and a few flying Omega droids. They concentrated their efforts on Superman, unleashing a multitude of calibers, lasers and bombs, but the Kryptonian speed through them ripping them apart and crushing their mechanisms they wouldn't reform. From behind him the soldiers started firing thermal and freeze beams in attempted to harm him, but all he did was freeze them. He attempted to X-ray the trailer, but found it triple lined with lead. "I can't see inside, are we certain this is the right convoy?"

Batman released several batarangs at once knocking the guns away. Darting in and out of gun fire he tossed freeze capsules sticking the soldiers to the roof of the trailer. He cracked a few wrists and knocked heads together before blowing a hole in the congregation. Two grappling lines shot out attaching themselves to the armor. Batman pulled as hard as he could split the armor in half. He got in close smacking them and kicking the group. He tasered two soldiers who had been in the midst of attacking Martian Manhunter, as he tried to phase inside only to be stopped by the field. He helped pull the Martian on top of the trailer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be, this_ is_ the right truck. I can sense Dubbilex's psyche inside, but he's unable to communicate. I also sense this battle is far from over look out!" He shouted projecting a protective field as soldiers flew up on rocket boots using ray guns trying to obliterate their target. Superman got ready to fire his heat vision only to for a quartet of soldiers to take aim unleashing the most devastating weapon to date, RSS bazookas!

"Not so tough now are you big man? The Light will reward us greatly once we bring them your body. Soon we'll have a whole army of supers!" One soldier cackled through his helmet. A quick scan with his targeting system, showed that the soldiers and Omega Droids had gotten the upper hand, and the Leaguers were bleeding with open wounds all over the place half a mile down the road. Their vehicles were damaged and appeared those modified genomorphs had freed themselves and were attempting to fulfill their duty. "Looks like you lose ha ha ack ack ack!"

A cloud of yellow mist sped through the area entering the soldiers' masks taking away their oxygen and causing them to pass out. Electrified power lines yanked out from nearby power poles lashing out and several manage to overload the Omega droids shields, causing them to falter so that the Hawks and Lanterns could finally get at them. A zing was heard as several shrunken blew the tires sending the semi screeching and zigzagging across the road.

Martian Manhunter took to the air while Batman scooped up Superman, firing a line getting off the trailer just as it flipped. As he was descending from the tree there was a blur of yellow and red slicing open the cab. The driver was pulled out and thrown against the median where Metamorpho reformed holding him in place. "What was that about beating us heroes?"

"Later Metamorpho, Katana, can you slice open that trailer and get our host out?" Black Lighting demanded to his teammate. The young woman didn't respond verbally. All she did was unsheathe her soultaker, which seemed to be radiating gold, as she quickly sliced an X shape in the trailer before the metal fell off. She and Martian Manhunter raced inside tossing her kunai into the soldier's gun barrels, causing them to explode in the men's face. Martian Manhunter put them all to sleep as Katana's blade sprang to life dissolving the Plexiglas. Dubbilex was bleeding and his right arm appeared broken and he had several bruises. Katana quickly ripped off the power suppressor collar.

"Konochichwa Dubbilex-san, are you alright?"

"I've been better , ugh."

"He needs medical attention and I'm guessing the rest of the League does too," Katana told Martian Manhunter, as they both helped the genomorph out of the trailer.

"We'll attend to him back at our temporary base. How did you know where to find us? Red Tornado's transmission was interrupted and Mount Justice has been destroyed."

"My soultaker got a new inhabitant someone I hadn't attacked," Katana said vaguely. The blade started glowing again and then a voice was heard coming from it.

"Hello J'onn, nice to see you again. After Taji exorcised me I didn't have many places to go to prevent me from ascending. Good thing I remember that his kaa-san' katana had a special power," Nelson voice vibrated from the sword. The heroes all met up injured and exhausted. They were about ready to head back to their temporary base before backup arrived when Dubbilex spoke up.

"You can't, ugh, return to the auxiliary base. You thought that Beyond didn't know about it, but his suspicions were more then enough to locate it. The Light will be all over it by now. We need to go to Benevolence, Rhode Island."

"That name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?" Flash pondered.

"It's the name of the city where Connor, Athena, and Terry got their names and the place that donate the stuff to the Projects. It's a small town with no real strategic advantage. Why do you want us to go there?" Batman demanded suspiciously.

"I don't have time to explain, but trust me. You'll find the answers and help that you need in that town. I can assure you that the Light can't touch us there," Dubbilex pleaded. The League and Outsiders were skeptical, but with the soldiers and company recovering along with their injuries there wasn't much of choice. After settling on a mode of transport they started heading for the town of Benevolence, Rhode Island.

It was a long and perilous journey that took at least two and half hours to complete, due to the state of the transports and that some of them couldn't fly or run very fast. As they took back roads to avoid being spotted their progress was hindered as more Omega droids and soldiers riding genomorphs came after them. The Outsiders managed hold them back and help create false trails, but it all came to an end about two miles from the edge of the city, when a well placed jet of water flipped Question's car along with Canary's bike containing most of the League.

Red Tornado and Flash quickly created a cushion of air to catch the falling heroes, but it was close with Huntress nearly shattering her head on the highway. Superman was still very weak after the exposure to the RSS and couldn't summon his powers to help. The rest of the battered League took stances ready to fight to the death.

"It's a shame if you ask us. We'd hoped to have a worthy battle with the full strength of the League, but it appears that this is the best we'll get. I wonder if the Light will be angry that we killed Hero Light's targets?" the Captain pondered, as he locked his cannon on the group. One good shot would take them all out. A loud and continues honking forced him to lower his cannon. He looked over his shoulder and barely let out a warning as a large bus ran over all the droids and smashed into the genotrolls, causing both them and the soldiers to take a nasty long tumble down the embankment hill.

The heroes watched in shock as the doors to the bus flew open revealing Rhonda. "Get in already, those monsters aren't going to stay down for long! If you want to get to Benevolence alive; I suggest you stop gawking and climb aboard now!" The heroes got on the bus collapsing in pain as it took off down the highway at top speeds. Rhonda grabbed her radio and started yelling into it. "Mack, this is Rhonda, come in."

"Yo Rhonda, nice to hear from you, have you found those heroes yet?"

"Yeah, and they had a lot of unwelcomed company after them. I suggest you and your buddies, take Route 65 instead of Interstate 10 to avoid them. I'll be in Benevolence in less than five minutes. Think you can call ahead and alert Kirby, and tell him that we got an Orange Level threat coming our way. Then ring up Doc Eric and Nurse Alyssa to tell them I've got injured. Heck, I think we might need Zoey and Diesel help with some of them."

"Will do, why you don't contact Joe, Dottie and Millie about getting them a place to sleep and eat? If we need anyone else I'm sure that Kirby will contact them."

"Ten four, you're a sweetheart Mack. Okay everyone hold on! Those idiots are tailgating us, but I'll lose them in a few seconds!" Rhonda shouted fishtailing her bus end forcing them back. She poured on the gas as they saw the Welcome to Benevolence sign, a few hundred feet ahead of them. The whole group yelled as the back tires were blown out, but the driver gritted her teeth and held it together crossing the line as a golden force field sprang to life preventing their enemies from crossing into the town.

A calm and serene nature seemed to wash over the soldiers and genomorphs whose expression was always hard to read. The remaining Omega droids poked the field, but then forgot what they were doing. "We took a wrong turn somewhere on this road. Those heroes are nowhere near here. We better go back to that exit and try the other way see if we can catch up to them before Dubbilex spills all our secrets. Move out."

"Incredible, what kind of power do you have that, cough, would cause them cough to turn around like that?" Question asked, as they all exited the bus. They were right outside Dottie's Diner and Dottie and Millie were joined by a bald man named Joe who ran the motel; along with a blond haired doctor and Asian nurse who helped everyone into the diner where they started treating wounds. An auburn petite lady in a lab coat started checking the Hawk's wings and the mechanic went to work on Red Tornado. A young brown haired man in a suit walked over to the group smiling.

"Welcome to Benevolence heroes, I'm sorry we couldn't offer you the state of the art healing your use to, but we only have a clinic in this town. I assure you that Dr. Eric and Alyssa are qualified to help you. I'm Mayor Kirby Lee by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you sir, ugh, not that were not grateful, but we are surprised. It's almost that you expect us to come here," Superman said coughing a bit. He was very confused by the town's warm demeanor. The rest of the heroes were thinking along similar lines.

"Please, try not to move so much Mr. Kent, your lungs are still healing after exposure to the red sunlight," Dr. Eric told him startling the super. Batman got ready to attack when Alyssa shoved him back into a bench. "Would you please restrain from moving Mr. Wayne, unless you want these stitches in wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Peace heroes; you're identities are safe here just as your children's' are," Diesel explained. He was busy patching up some panels on Red Tornado. Seeing how tense they were, he pointed to some pictures hanging on the wall. Every hero looked at them stunned to see the kids in them. There were several shots of Projects helping out around town and one snapshot of the entire Young Justice team that looked to be only a week or so old. "See, there's no cause for alarm."

"Except it seems are protégées broke the hero code and revealed themselves without permission endangering us all," Aquaman said darkly.

"Hush up don't be like that! They didn't tell us we just suspected and confirmed through other sources. We would never betray the trust of those who come here seeking peace. It goes against everything this town stands for. Okay your wings are fine, but you have to stop stressing or you're going to lose more feathers and won't be able to fly," Zoey told Hawkwoman.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. I really hope that you're not bleeding internally Dubbilex, because I'm not sure we got any compatible blood if you need a transfusion

"I understand, thank you for your help, Zoey."

"Hold up a second will you? What mission are you talking about? When did the kids come here without us knowing? How did Dubbilex know about your protection field? What is going on?" Black Lighting pestered as Millie and Dottie brought out food for them. Joe came in with a lot of spare clothing telling them if anyone needed a costume mended Sylvia the town's seamstress would be happy to help and they could spend the night in his motel for free.

"I'm sure that you all have questions and I promise that you'll get your answers, but right now you need to recover your strength. Being stressed out about your children, on top of being run then barely surviving such a brutal attack has left you drained. Please eat rest and recover. The town will patrol our borders to ensure no one harms you. You can talk with Julia tomorrow. She's the one with the answers you need. Until then welcome to Benevolence," Kirby said putting the heroes at ease. Having no better options they did as they were instructed hoping that tomorrow would finally get their answers.

In the secret complex, the Board of Light had just heard from their soldiers telling them they had lost their prisoner and the League had been joined up with the Outsiders. It was not a very ideal situation; however they had the utmost confidence that the world would unfold in their favor so all they did was divert a few extra resources to finding their enemies. Then they called for their Project Hero Light generals.

The Board of Light smiled at the assembled team standing proudly before them. They were each perfect in every sense of the word. Dressed in their colors there was no mistaking their loyalty. Converting Young Justice to the cause was the smartest move they had made. According to their Handlers they were all adjusting splendidly to their new roles. Already the Light was preparing for the final battle to usher in the new era in. "You've done well Superboy in leading your team so far. You're ready for your first official assignment."

"Thank you I'm glad that you have such faith in our capabilities."

"The time has come to fulfill your purpose as generals leading our forces against the heroes of the world such as L.A.W., Birds of Prey, Outsiders, but most importantly the Justice League. All heroes must fall to our control. The world is sinking into darkness and only the Light can prevail."

"What must we do my lords?" W.G.a asked.

"We'll begin by taking over the world piece by piece. Lands such as, Paradise Island and Atlantis, will be annexed; terrorist will be uncovered and stopped. Freelancing heroes and villains refusing to follow the rules will be tracked down and contained. Once that is completed, we lure your donors here for the final battle where you will eliminate the threat they pose permanently."

"We understand my lords and don't you worry nothing will prevent us from carrying out the Light's rule. By this time tomorrow the beginning of the end shall commence," Beyond replied as the Hero Light team bowed pleasing their masters. No one would mess with the power of Hero Light.


	5. Guardian Angel Tales

February ninth started off like any normal day, but would end with shocking changes and the unveiling of millennium old secrets, though no one suspected that at the moment. Project Hero Light had been given their assignments, and now were dispersed with the necessary forces to aid them and their Handlers to assist them, if they required it and to keep a close watch on them. The Light wouldn't accept the loss of any Project at this stage.

Tempest was swimming at full speeds towards the capital city of Atlantis, Posidionious. His augmented body made him faster and stronger then before and he could see farther then any Atlantian. His tissues provided him with extra warmth from the cold depths of the sea. Behind him was several stealth subs, filled with armored soldiers and modified Omega-droids. Scores of water genomorphs were swimming along his side obeying his mental commands. "We're approaching the perimeter of the Atlantis. I've located at least six patrols. Subs 5-8, break off and take them out; I'll lend you some back up support with the genomorphs. The rest of us are proceeding towards the city. Everyone be ready to deal with master level water sorcery. Our goal is to take the city and capture the Queen and the Prince. Once they are our prisoners we establish marshal law. The Light has given us full permission to kill if we're met with resistance. Handler Black Manta, are your subs ready to break the dome?"

"Armed and ready, our last raid gave us clear insight to their battle tactics and the way they'll respond to the invasion. This time we're ready for them. Also that sample we stole from our first raid has proven to be of value. Some of the soldiers are carrying cartridges with the modified fluids of the creature. One scratch and they'll fall in line, " Black Manta informed his brainwashed charge/kid.

"Excellent, a peaceful takeover is better then bloodshed. Let's hope the royals agree with that. Now then, let's proceeded," Tempest replied through his link. He picked up speed creating deadly swords of water and electricity. As they zeroed in on his home Tempest felt nothing, but the desire to succeed. Today instead of protecting Atlantis, it would fall by his hands.

Aboard a stealth cruiser, accompanied by an all female defense force; along with over two dozens jungle genomorphs, White Queen and her charge were ready to capture the Amazons. W.G.a didn't even flinch as White Queen injected her with a serum derived from the blood of Project W.G.c aka Cassie. "Our top scientists said the booster will grant us demigoddess status for my soldiers and I for at least three hours, you two days if you use the powers sparingly. Our armor has been crafted from similar ores as theirs, but we have more of punch. You have a plan?"

"We divide and conquer its simple as that. Once I bring down the shield with my genetics, I want the genomorphs and a few soldiers to take the zackran and attack from the far side of island. The Omega droids should be split up and attack from the air, water, and land. The soldiers will deal with the Amazons, while you and I take down the Queen. Once everyone is bound in chains they'll become docile and we can bring them in for reeducation," W.G.a explained her battle plan over the map of a Paradise Island. She was about to see her ancestral homeland for the first time and it was to destroy it.

Huntsmark and Arrowett were working together. Huntsmark had broken into several governmental agencies that kept track of metahumans and heroes and the last know whereabouts of several supervillians. She gave the list of heroes to Arrowett to track down with Deadshot help for capture and reeducation. She took the list of the villains and began her search for them to offer them one last chance to join the Light. If they refused, well Lady Shiva would show them the error of their ways.

Another duo that was working together was Flashlord and Green Lantern JR. With their Handlers help, Flashlord was decrypting the communications between rebel and terrorist groups around the globe. Relaying messages to GL JR. the enforcer would locate and attack the hideouts with his Handler, ignoring injuries and the sounds of death to follow.

Deathstroke, White Knight, and Thinker were assisting with Nightwing and Beyond's assignments. While Beyond was busy investigating and taking control of financial matters for the US and its allies, Nightwing was throwing punches and kicking people in their privates at traffic controls for airports before rerouting the planes to the Light's designations. When he finished with one airport, he'd move onto the next target. Anyone got in their way they were dealt with swiftly.

Hawklady soared in the skies and stealthily dropped in behind two soldiers at an armory. She blasted them in the back with fire and dragged their bodies behind a storage shed. Using the blade in her bo she pried open the weapons depot; where she signaled for her Handlers to appear via shadow. "According to the inventory, the weapons and vehicles of nearly fifty supervillians are kept in this vault as well as their blueprints. We take these and retrofit them, and then no one will oppose the Light."

"Excellent, I can already see where I want to make improvements. This is going to be fun," Firefly giggled as he started tagging vehicles and weapons for transport. Shadow Thief was adjusting his generator so it could absorb everything in the weapons vault. Hawklady stood there calmly waiting for them to finish so they could move onto the next target.

Faust was trying to restrain his joy as he barged into Shadowcrest and immobilize the entire Zatara family. The magic hominus family was naturally tied to magic and everything in their home was worth ten times its weight in gold. It was child's play to steal Zatara's daughter's voice so she couldn't cast spells and her cousin Zackary made a wonderful lamppost. However, the elder Zatara was proofing to be a bit more of a challenge.

"_Inferno Toronto Majestica!"_

"_Terra Aurelia Splendora! _Face it your nothing, but a stage hack compared to my centuries of wisdom. You've failed to stop my little Project from entering into the realm of the Lords of Orders. With the powers at his discretion, they'll be under the Light's control," Faust cackled.

"That boy is not some talisman for you to use for your own gain! What you have done to him is deplorable!" Zatara replied. He was ready to cast another spell when he was struck in the back by the enchanted tanto transforming him into gold. Fate's Dagger, who was wearing the Helmet using its powers all for himself, sheathed his blade and held out his hand revealing a pulsating golden and ivory orb. Inside the Lords of Order were miniaturized and being drained of their power. "They put up a fight, but with Nabu's power added to my own, I was able to contain them inside the artifact that you enchanted for me. Shall we collect the relics and be on our way? We have other magical hotspots to raid."

"So many artifacts, so little time. Well, I suppose we should get back to work."

Psiman was pleasantly pleased at the sight of his Project as she grabbed a captured hero, Gypsy, for interrogation and torture. The illusionist was putting up a good fight trying to use her own powers to block the Martian's own telepathic gifts. The woman started chocking as Martian Womanhunter squeezed her trachea shut. She moved down to her arms breaking parts of her ulna and then the wrists. She scratched Gypsy's face with her claws and as the blood was pouring; she entered her mind stealing all her knowledge before dropping her on the ground. "_She didn't know any locations of other heroes, but her life reveals quite a bit of mystic training that could be helpful to us. Bring in the next traitor."_

"As you wish my dear. I haven't had this much fun in ages. You're such a bad little girl. I couldn't be prouder."

Lex Luther watched from his limo directing "his" child on what targets to attack and how best to handle resistance. First, they attacked the governor's office and then the state legislator's office. By the afternoon the court system would theirs and soon the capital. Ah world domination was so much fun when you let someone else does all the hard work. "Superboy, don't forget to burn the flags when you're done and take hostages. We'll need them for reeducation purposes after all,"

"As you wish Handler Luther. I live to serve the Light," Superboy responded. He was at the moment dealing with two security guards by smacking them into the wall after they shot him. He zoomed forward at super speeds freezing the rest of the staff and finding the Governor. The man was pathetic in his attempts to escape as the boy marched forward ready to claim his prize. As the Governor screamed Superboy absently minded thought it was only nine in the morning.

Far away, under protection barrier surrounding Benevolence, the heroes were waking up and eating their breakfast. Sylvia the seamstress was handing back costumes she's repaired and Kirby was handing out emergency packs the children had made at the school for the heroes to help them restock their supplies. Diesel said that Mack had found their cars and bikes and brought them back to town and that they should be repaired by tomorrow.

Only one person was absent and Joe was sent to fetch Ms. Yamashiro from the motel. He knocked politely on the woman's door holding her costume in one hand, along with a whetstone in case she wanted to sharpen her blade. "Yamashiro-sama, are you alright Ms? You've missed breakfast and the rest of the group will be leaving in a few minutes to speak with Julia about your dilemma."

"I'm fine Joe-san; please leave the costume outside I'll get in a second. Tell my teammates I'll be there in a few minutes," Katana's voice said from behind the door. Joe did as she wished and left the costume and stone outside the door. A split second later she inched the door opened and took the items. As she began to change behind the bathroom door her soultaker started glowing and suddenly the spirit of Kent Nelson materialized. He was tied to the blade by a thin spiritual energy thread binding him to the blade. Unless he could reattach himself to the Helmet of Fate, he might end up stuck in the blade permanently unless he chose to ascend.

"This is certainly a pickle, my dear. I never expect to find myself in this sort of situation, but you seemed unphased by my sudden appearance inside your blade," Kent voiced through the door.

"I speak often with the departed soul of my beloved Maseo, though his spirit has been quite since you arrived. I guess he's giving me a chance to adjust to everything. I thought I lost everything, my family and home, and now when just getting over the loss of my twins, Yuki and Reiko, I find that another child was created from my blood and combined with your genetics. When Black Lighting relayed the story that Red Tornado told him, I was shocked and is disbelief. I came to the US to see if there was any truth to what was being said. The moment we get into the US, I find said child, has turned evil and that League needs the help of the Outsiders to assist them. It's a lot to take in at once," Katana admitted entering the room again fully dressed in her costume. Her beauty reminded him of Taji so much it hurt. She took the stone and started sharpening her blade. "I don't know how to feel about this boy, I know virtually nothing about him except what you've told me."

"Please, I know how confusing this must be, but don't take it out on Taji. He's brilliant boy who's always calm and confident in what he does. He's very rational and enjoys learning more about magic and swordsplay. He has a crush on a teammate, I admit I was startled at first to find out he was gay, but I don't hold it against him. He's good hero, but he really needs someone whose flesh and blood, to show him who he is and where he's going in life. I can only do so much as a spirit," Kent pleaded with her.

"I'm not going to turn my back on my child just because of how he came to be or his sexual preference. My parents always stressed how important family was and that you don't turn your back on them. My heart longs to meet this child and see what part of me he inherited, but its going to be difficult with half the Outsiders still in Eastern Europe dealing with crises there."

"Then we'll have to make do with what we have. I better return to the soultaker for now. I'll talk to you later Katana-sama," Kent said before vanishing. Katana sheathed her blade and soon joined all the heroes as they were lead to the halfway house and thrift store. Many of them still had plenty of questions about what was going on in this strange town.

"I still don't understand why a town of strangers would help us so much. I mean it's obvious from what you've described, that this whole town's banded together to give us supplies and are pulling extra shifts to keep an eye on the outside world and the borders, to make sure we're not hurt. Now you're taking us to see a former prostitute who you say has all the answers," Flash remarked as they were led past the non denominational center of worship that held hundreds of rooms for a multitude of different faiths. It seemed that many of citizens of the town were heading in there to offer prayers.

"One should never be judged by past merits alone. Many who have settled here have past ties to the darkest parts of humanity. Our town motto, "Second chance at life and peace for all" applies to everyone. You'll find here that people in our halfway house would rather die then sell out secrets of those who live and pass through here just as they did when Task Force X came here searching for the trio."

"Yeah, how did a band of government mercenaries manage to get past your force field if it's designed to keep trouble out of the town," Hawkwoman asked sarcastically.

"The protection sphere springs into action at the first sign of immanent danger. The thoughts and actions were those investigating for someone; not those of criminals out to hurt us. Had they attempted anything of the kind the sphere would have activated plucking them out, cleansing them of their evil thoughts before depositing them miles from here; hopefully a little kinder and wiser."

"You can't really believe that Mayor. Criminals never change," Hal/Green Lantern stated, not understanding how anyone could believe that. During his stint as a Green Lantern he'd seen several criminals try rehab and fail.

"Really? So there is no redemption for anyone who's made a mistake, not even your children? You would have been proud of all the work they did here without their powers. Believe me change can happen to anyone. Whether it's permanent or not is up to the individual. I know you still have many questions, but Julia's the one with your answers. I need to return to my office and help direct the town. If the crisis you described has reached a pinnacle its best we gather the facts. Ah, there's Julia now," Kirby said, as Julia exited her thrift store in a simple brown skirt and sweater followed by her assistants Tanya and Amber in similar clothing.

"Hello Kirby, it's good to see you I just wish the conditions were better. Any sign of the other guests we're expecting?"

"No, but the truckers are all out looking for them. I even asked Clyde to keep an eye on the weather in case its delaying them. Don't worry they'll be here soon. When they arrive I'll call Tanya to bring them to you okay?"

"Thank you Kirby you better get back to work. I'll take charge of things from here," Julia told the mayor who nodded. He left her with a group of confused heroes, but her eyes were only on Dubbilex who was bandaged up and his arm in a sling. She strolled over and hugged the genomorph startling the heroes. "I was so worried when I felt you brush my mind. I thought that you were working on a way to avoid what happened from coming to pass. What went wrong?"

"The Light was more ingenious then I suspected using my gene sequence code in a way I never meant it for it. It was suppose to be used in my brethren to free them not control the children. I thought the celestial energies here would give them some immunity, but it didn't hold."

"It doesn't always take if someone suppresses other parts of person's being. You did your best and I'm glad that you came here. I missed you so much Dubbilex."

"I missed you as well."

"Okay, I think we're all officially bugging out here so why don't you just start talking so we can make sense of all this craziness," Metamorpho suggested. Behind him the other heroes nodded.

"Yes, starting with why our children came here and what your connection to this creature! So give us the short version of the story already or so help me I'm going to pincushion that monster!" Huntress shouted.

"Helena calm down, violence isn't the answer!" Canary pleaded with her. They needed to remain calm if they wanted to figure out what was happening here.

"You do well to listen to her Mrs. Bertenelli-Sage. Violence isn't accepted here, except in the most extreme cases of self defense and even then, you can be punished for it. We seek to bring peace and understanding to all who come here. That is our goal to expel the harshest and most damming evils of humanity from an individual or at least help them come to terms with who they are," Tanya said, as the group entered the thrift store. They went to the back office where she pressed a hidden switch opening a trapdoor underground. "After you."

The heroes climbed down the shaft and through a corridor until they came to highly decorated door with carvings. Batman, the Hawks, and even Green Lanterns took note of the angelic faces, feathers, and what appeared to be a cash of two forces. They entered a large round room with comfy couches, a chandelier, and paintings tying into different belief systems. A crackling fire blazed in the fireplace, as egg shape antique glittered semi transparently with something inside rested on the mantel. A tile mosaic on the floor resembled a map with gold dots in every country and resting on top of the map was globe. Amber went into one of the adjoining rooms and came back with ginseng tea for everyone. After everyone was served Julia dismissed her telling her to assist Tanya when their other guests arrived.

"The chamber has great power in it; I sense it all around us. It's the same power that protection sphere gave off when we came here. It's very similar to the energies from my Gods," Wonder Woman commented.

"It should be, it's from a similar source, but more about that later. I believe you asked about your children. I was surprised when I heard you were coming considering they wanted to keep their time here secret. This is sacred place for learning and healing, but you might have discouraged that finding out who they helped and what they got in return for coming here to find their peace."

"You keep saying they were seeking peace, but the Projects, I mean the children, seemed to be adjusting quite well to the real world and heroics. Also that doesn't explain why the rest of Young Justice came here shortly before they were turned," Aquaman pointed out.

"There are many forms of peace; the most vital is inner peace, which Connor and his siblings were struggling to attain. They would come here whenever they could slip away to help with our many humanitarian ventures. For example; Zairia confessed to our priest she felt that the Catholic religion wasn't the one for her. It dammed her to much and made little allowance for her past actions and nature. She found peace working with one of our Wicca Priestess who taught her that by tuning herself to nature the animal in her didn't have to define her, but could be her totem of protection and aid to others. I recall watching her and the elation of her expression when she felt the synchronization of nature accept her."

"My daughter is a witch?" Question inquired, but Julia shook her head. "No, she just believes in the power of nature to assist her tormented soul in healing. It's done her a world of good controlling that spliced form of hers. She once transformed here almost attacking a resident, but in the end gained control. It was remarkable and made us smile. As for the rest of Young Justice, they found about their friends trip and came here to see what it was all about. They were a big help teaching children how to swim, read, and even a couple acrobatic tricks to show them they mattered. Artemis was also a great grief councilor, but as they left I sensed a new page in the story was beginning."

"Why do you keep using that word?" Superman asked. "What happening out there isn't some story its life."

"Ah, but most realities are reflections of stories long ago including this one. I believe it is my turn for I will tell you the beginning and Julia will add to the middle, but it will be our surprise guests who will tell the ending. The next chapter will be up to you to decide," Dubbilex pointed clearing his throat. "This story will be easier to tell if I link up with you. Do I have your permission? I promise not to pry into your secrets."

"Very well then, but I will monitor you telepathy for deception and if I sense you holding back I will attack," Martian Manhunter warned.

"As I suspected you would. Relax your minds and open them to what I have to say," Dubbilex spoke verbally as his horns lit up red. All the heroes felt a tingle as their minds were linked. Dubbilex closed his eyes and he projected an image inside their mind showing the universe and Earth as two forces, one, a brilliant malicious white light battled, against a comforting pale darkness. Each force was lead by a general, the Light by a blue haired psychic and the Darkness a child in black and red armor.

"_To fully understand your enemy you must understand their origins. At the beginning when the universe was formed there were equal forces that were neither intermittently good nor evil, but one day the force of light came into contact with cosmic energy giving it will and desire to control all it saw. The Light of Destruction spread throughout the cosmos forcing its will onto all selecting others to be its avatar on worlds. When it came to Earth and it rich diversity of power it craved to make it its own for with it nothing could stop it from controlling the whole universe. The Darkness of Purity refused to let this imbalance continue so it chose a champion, a child king with special abilities, to use its power. A great duel occurred and in the end the child vanquished the Light and reset balance. It was from this story that the Light took its name and adopted the motive believing that Earth had fallen into chaos with no hope of redemption."_

"_Project Cadmus has been around for over a hundred and twenty five years even before the full understanding of genetics. Early attempts of creating metahumans were trial and era, but through many accidents and hard work eventually the scientists unlocked the genognome Project two years before the rest of the world. They begin experimenting learning the best way to use genes. The Light about twenty five years ago ordered them to create slaves to work for them. To power their bases, defend their property, to assist with creating more Projects, but you can't just create a brand new gene sequence out of thin air. No, you would need to replicate the DNA to get a good sample and then you would need to insert and mix and match until you got the desired results. The scientists gathered samples from animals, plants even aliens, but there was one source they could pilfer without danger and use the leftovers for target practice."_

"_Humans. Cadmus use human genetics when creating you and your kind," John/Green Lantern remarked sick to his stomach as the genomorph nodded. "But where did they get such a large pool. There would have been reports of people turning up missing."_

"_Not if the people taken were forgotten by society. Cadmus picked up prostitutes, drug addicts, runaways and homeless people. Anyone who lived on the streets was fair game including strays for food and experimentation am I correct?" Batman inquired_

"_Very perceptive Batman that is what they did. All genomorphs carry about a 5 percent human genetics. Of course that was in the early days before the codes were more refined and easier to manipulate. Eventually the Light approved of several codes used to create a variety of genomorphs. I was barely three years old when it was time for us to secure the rest of the DNA from our prisoners for further study and then eliminate them. One of those prisoners was Julia; she had been picked up by a soldier, just another tool to use. Nothing remarkable about her really."_

"_But something had to happen. She's not dead and you two seemed to be on good terms," Black Lightning pointed out._

"_Indeed, Julia was the last one in the cell when I came to escort her to the DNA lab. She'd had undergone a rapid and dangerous detoxify after being away from coke for so long. She was bedraggled, smelly, and feverish, but she still stood tall when I came to get her. She was praying hard asking for forgiveness. I don't know why I stopped others had done the same, but I had to ask why she was doing that. What forgiveness could she hope for a woman in her position and about to die?"_

"_I told him I was praying for my soul and that I believed I would be forgiven for giving into temptation, that I was not afraid to die now that I was free of the drugs and that I would pray for him as well. When he asked why I told him that I replied because I believed that everyone should get a second chance to be free and seek peace."  
><em>

"_Her words rattled me. She was a human and I was superior genomorph, but she was worried for me and my peace of mind. Suddenly, I stopped and linked our minds wanting to know more about this peace and faith. I went so deep that I linked us forever; making us sole mates so to speak. I saw her dreams for a better future to help those who were forgotten find a peace. That she was strong willed and determined and she had come to care for me over the three weeks she'd been a prisoner. She saw my thoughts, my training and my own curiosity. She saw how I questioned the treatment of my kind. As the link dissolved I couldn't go through with harming her. I used my gifts to shield her as I helped her escape from the compound. She thanked me and promised to keep in touch making me promise to help any other Projects that were created."_

"_What you have to understand is that Project Hero Light is the culmination of twenty five years of efforts with genetic manipulation combined with specialized training and advance technology. The children are the Light's perfect generals each specializing in a different area. They have all your strengths and can compensate easily for any weakness. Originally only seven were created and I was there at each inception my heart breaking at the sight. What they were doing was wrong on so many levels and I wanted to act, but I had to be careful if I acted to soon then the Projects would have no one to stand up for them. So over the years I subtly influenced them showing them they had choices, comforting them when they were scared. I helped freeing them knowing that if I gave them a chance the Light wouldn't be able to recall them with the Hero Genetics, but they did along with completing the Project Hero Light with your generals."_

"_Explain that to us because we're having difficulty understanding how genetic code can suppress their minds so completely," Question asked._

"_Not to mention why the rest of Young Justice was targeted and used in this way," Black Canary added._

"_The Hero Genetic Code was something I designed that was to be used to help free genomorphs, by increasing the amount of free will and blocking the Light's control over them. They caught me developing it and I was forced to reverse engineer it so they could recall the Projects after you completed the rest of their training. As for the rest of Young Justice, after efforts were made to create Superboy and his dramatic rescue the Light decided to save time and money by finding young heroes they could manipulate into serving their purpose. It was lengthily debate over who would fill the last five spots with plenty of arguments, but in the end Young Justice had gotten their attention. I managed to upload their files along with the other data I stole. Observe," _Dubbilex explained removing the flash drive from his pouch and putting it into a hidden computer screen. Before and after shots of the kids appeared next to the files. They read them in silence allowing the horror to swallow them up.

_Project Nightwing Profile and Stats. Primary Purpose: All purpose saboteur for the Light. Secondary Purpose: Bodyguard for Project Batman Beyond. Type of Project: Steroid enhancement and accelerated growth. Subject: Formerly Robin Boy Wonder. Growth and Development: Four days in biopod with regular steroid injections after surgical procedure to transform subject. Genetic resequencing awakened latent metahuman gene for technopathy. Follow Growth and Health Plan 21Z. Handler: Deathstroke. He will contribute developing physical and mental skills as both a bodyguard/saboteur. Stats: Project Nightwing is Cadmus's first attempt to grow a person to peak physical conditions. Subject has increased muscle mass, strength and speed while preserving existing flexibility and agility. Latent metahuman powers have improved subjects ability to destroy technological dependent societies. Special training is needed to bring out cold, harsh, seriousness. Weakness: Project Nightwing is susceptible to dangers for any human. Comments: Project Nightwing is protective of Project Batman Beyond retaining some memories of viewing him as a younger brother. This devotion can be used to bring out maximum potential. Full activation scheduled in about a week._

_Project Flashlord Profile and Stats. Primary Purpose: Messenger/code breaker for Hero Light. Secondary Purpose: Grant access to Speed Force Dimension. Type of Project: Selective enhancement and improved health. Subject: Formerly Kid Flash. Growth and Development: Surgical treatments used to increase abilities including the ability to transfer powers, slow down molecular movement in others, and remember everything ever read. Four days spent in biopod to prevent accelerated aging. Follow up with Growth and Health plan 8m. Handler Reverse Flash in exchange for detailed information on Speed Force Dimension. Data collected on Silver Age Flash and current Flash acquired from Central City labs for study and down payment. Stats: Flashlord has the maximum potential to reach temporal speeds. Transfer of powers to another individual through physical contact still in testing phase. Flashlord can now remember everything he's ever read and in multiple languages. He excels at code breaking. Subject is scientific, thorough, and skeptical at times. Attachment to Project W.G.a is used as a control measure. Weakness: Flashlord's heightened metabolism is difficult to manage. Comments: Flashlord has displayed increased aggression along with an ambition to be the fastest. Has no qualm about killing former mentor Flash. _

_Project Tempest Profile and Stats. Primary Purpose: One person SWAT team. Secondary Purpose: Access to Atlantis and powers. Type of Project: Augmentation to existing tissue. Subject: Formerly Aqualad. Growth and Development: Surgery to augment natural biology to function in different environment and increase power levels. Four days in biopod for health reasons. Growth and Health plan 1L. Handler: Black Manta due to previous relationship with the subject and ability to bring out full potential. Stats: The former leader of Young Justice is a one man army specializing in a variety of environments. Augmentation to tissue has increased power levels and accessed previously unknown water manipulations. Tempest shows signs of being able to become second in command and possibly marshal ruler over Atlantice after its annexed. Weakness: Subject is still semi dependent on water based environments and a search is underway to undo that. Comments: Subject Tempest has a connection to Project Hawklady that could prove beneficial. Was initially resistant to Light's commands, but is now ready to kill Aquaman._

_Project Martian Womanhunter Profile and Stats. Primary Purpose: Interrogation and Torture. Secondary Purpose: Access to Martian technology. Type of Project: Gene manipulation therapy in order to unlock White Martian form. Subject: Formerly known as Miss Martian. Growth and Development: Gene manipulation has unlocked desired biological form and four days were spent in biopod to help adjust to new body with extensive monitoring. Growth and health plan 5G implemented. Handler: Psiman swore against taking revenge on subject in exchange for the body of Martian Manhunter to study. Stats: Martian Womanhunter has the potential to reach omega psychic levels. Her new white form is stronger with sharper reflexes and resistance to physical harm. She shows increased levels of anger and aggression. Weakness: Martian Womanhunter is vulnerable to extreme heat and direct flame exposure. Comments: Subjects previous interest in Project Superboy terminated. Subject has learned every torture and interrogation technique. _

_Project Arrowett Profile and Stats. Primary Purpose: Tracker/Bounty Hunter. Secondary Purpose: Access to both League and underground markets. Type of Project: Cybernetic replacements. Subject: Formerly known as Artemis. Growth and Development: Surgery to replace eyes along with her bones, joints and tendons in both arms with cybernetic implants. Four days in biopod to purify body and help against rejection. Growth and Health plan 10P. Handler: Deadshot for weapons use and ease the transition into being a cyborg. Stats: Former undercover operative has been transformed into a cyborg. New eyes are able to analyze and lock onto any target within two miles. Implants in arms create perfect accuracy and increase strength. Training in aikido bow martial arts accelerated as well tracking skills. Weakness: Arrowett's implants need monitoring and adjustments to prevent rejection. Comments: Arrowett's previous information provided helpful information on Young Justice though it was determine she was a double agent which has been corrected. Some attachment to Project Green Lantern JR was noted. Subject is charged with killing Green Arrow. _

"The depths these people would go to control the children are beyond comprehension. Are you positive they wouldn't hesitate to kill us? Surely they wouldn't harm us," Martian Manhunter said highly disturbed by what happened to his niece. Turning her into a White Martian did a bad as it could get, especially knowing what distress it would cause M'gann.

"Make no mistakes, they won't show any mercy should you encounter them. They are the ones that turned me in after I attempted to free them. The genetic code suppresses their minds and hearts; keeping their souls locked away. Its not hopeless I assure you and there is still time to undo the surgeries though not much. However the key to saving them lies not in my part of the story, but Julia's who will give you the middle so that when our guests arrive the ending can be made."

"Why do you have to be so cryptic? It's annoying!" Black Lighting muttered.

"Dubbilex isn't trying to be cryptic, it's just his nature. Where to start well after I was free from the compound I ran not knowing where to go. I was still suffering the effects of detox and anything I said about the compound would be dismissed as ramblings. I was picked up by the police for disrupting the peace before being charged with prostitution because they recognized me. I was going in for a long stretch when something miraculous occurred. The judge instead of sentencing me allowed some friends of his to take me and a lot of others in similar situations, to their halfway house here. That's when the healing begun. With the Tessa and Mona's help I started to love myself and heal. The memories of what I endured were still there, but I could deal with them. Eventually I was completely detoxed, working, and I wasn't ashamed anymore. Then about seven months after I arrived they called me down to this place and asked told me something that I still find trouble believing in at times."

"What was it? Does it have to do with that forefield?" Metamorpho asked drinking more of his tea. He was really enjoying the story.

"That and more. You see they were angels, real ones sent from above to help humans who had lost their way in the temptations and evils of humanity. You see Ms. Prince, if I may call you that?, was right early. The protection field is a divine one by the Heavenly Father who goes by many different names and forms in all the beliefs, but they are all the same being. Those who would harm us and prevent the healing are expelled or given a chance to face their monsters after they are nudged away. The map on the floor all those gold spots refer to sanctuary towns created centuries ago. Harbors were humanity or anyone who needed it, could come and heal. In these towns we teach the values and lessons of how to be a good human, help others who can't help themselves. The goal is to eventually heal humanity one person at a time, until their demons so to speak, no longer hold sway. The energies here are only part of the reason that we heal, most of it is on our own after confronting parts of us we don't like along with hard work. Tessa and Mona explained to me that they had to move on, but they wanted me to take over as the spiritual protector of this place. I was honored to fulfill this duty. Since that time I have helped hundreds if not thousands. When most leave here they carry on the mission of helping others, but some are given a greater duty one I will speak about it minute."

"You asked why the children were drawn here; part of the reason was Dubbilex nudging after all he could sense what went on in my head. He knew about this place and its powers so he sent them here. I suspected who they were and later confirmed it by observations, but we don't spill secrets. The other reason was it made them realize how they could be heroes without their costumes. I felt like we had really helped them, but now I fear that it will take more then a bond of belief to heal the world," Julia remarked. The others looked at her questioningly when there was a knock on the door and Amber and Tanya appeared.

"Both sets of guests have arrived. Should we escort them in?" Amber asked.

"Yes, bring the trio first and then the rest. Just give me a second."

"Inquirer what is happening now? You said that there was a second duty you trained others for and implied it had something to do with how to save Young Justice."

"That I did Red Tornado, please tell me are any of you familiar with the story of spirit guides?"

"The natives of Alaska tell stories that when every living thing is born that a spirit stands besides the human or animal. They're charged with guiding them and singing songs to comfort them in the long dark nights. Its story, with very little bases," Batman explained.

"Perhaps, but all cultures share similar stories and all stories contain a grain of truth. I know that for someone like you it must be difficult to believe in angels and guardian spirits, but it's true. There are millions of guardian angels who watch over the people of earth and are sadden when their charges turn to evil and gain guardian demons. Sometimes, due to extraordinary circumstances, a divine being isn't enough to help someone. They need a more hands on approach so human guardian angels are chosen to aid them."

"Human guardian angels? That is who you train?" Katana inquired.

"Yes, these human have a connection to their charge either as a friend or family member sometimes a trusted mentor. It's their job to use the powers of the feathers to help their charges until its time for divine being to take over."

Before they could ask more questions the door opened and Tanya came in escorting three heroes. One was a blond haired teenage girl in red and yellow body suit with yellow goggle face plate. Another was grown woman whose pale white skin contrasted with her long shadowy hair wearing a black and blue costume. The last was familiar to everyone as he was wearing red body armor and carrying arrows. "May I present the heroes Flamebird, Nightshade, and Red Arrow?"

"Hi Miss Bertenelli! You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"Flamebird, Bettie what in the world are you doing here? What happened to the rest of the Birds of Prey?" Huntress demanded.

"Um, well I was at a tennis tournament when these weird guys in armor tried to snatch me after the match, but I managed to give them the slip. I heard them talking that they had captured Lady Blackhawk and Oracle, but Aunt Kathy, I mean Batwoman and Batgirl, had managed to give them the slip. I tried contacting them and you, but the communicator was jammed. I jumped on my moped heading back to base to see I could find out what was going on when something inside me told me to come here. I was halfway here when I was jumped by these robots. They totally trashed my moped! I was outnumbered when this lady showed up."

"My name is Nightshade, I be a bit more grateful girl. You're lucky I sensed your trouble from the Land of Nightshades. I was dealing with some trouble there when I heard about what was happening on Earth. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help your daughter Question. I searched high and low for the other L.A.W. members, but they've been captured. I was able fight off the Omega droids and get the two of us within half a mile of here. Red Arrow was waiting for us and we walked the rest of the way," Nightshade explained.

"I'm glad that you're alive Nightshade. I was worried that something might have happened to you."

"Roy, why were you one your way here in the first place. How do you even know about this place?" Green Arrow asked.

"Remember that little drug problem last year? Yeah I was sent here to recover. Julia was a big help and she gave me a special responsibility. One that I've been shirking lately and I need to correct. You'll understand in a minute," Red Arrow stated. The door opened again and jaws dropped as Amber led in the group.

In the group were Lana, Jordana, Carla, Madison, and Sasha. Each of them had a feather on a purple chain around their necks. The feathers were pale white with red and black designs across them. As soon as they sat down there was glow around Red Arrows chest and a feather appeared. A similar glow appeared around Flash, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Green Arrow and soon the feathers appeared around their necks. Everyone looked at them in shock and back at the kids wondering what in the name of Justice was going on.

Sasha broke the ice waving nervously, "Hi Ms. Prince it's nice to see you. I guess this was unexpected huh? I'm really sorry about what happened to Athena. I should have been there to protect her, but my mom forced me to go to this socialite thing."

"Sasha, you're Athena's guardian angel? How do you know who I am and what is that feather? I'm so confused," Wonder Woman muttered.

"Be calm Princess, I explain. When a human guardian angel is chosen they are granted a single feather from celestial guardian granting them a tenth of its power. These powers include obscurity for blending into the background, flight, glowing along with the power to enhance spiritual nature and form a protective aura. The feathers also give a warning when there is danger and grant minor healing and transformation abilities," Julia explained.

"Of course the greatest gift is the ability to let us see what's happening with our charge. We may not know where they always are or be able to intervene, but it does help. I'm guessing since certain members of the League reacted to the feathers then you must be guardian angels to some of Young Justice, but one's missing," Jordana remarked.

"Most likely your Atlantian's guardian angel is still below the waves in Atlantis. I hope they are okay for I fear your kingdom Aquaman is under assault if what we've seen with the rest of them is true," Carla stated simply. Aquaman tensed at her words wanting to leap up and leave at once, but Amber and Tanya pushed him back down shaking their heads. There was nothing he could do now.

"What is happening to the children Lana?"

"It won't be pretty Clark. I'd brace myself if I were you," Lana said gently wrapping his hand around the feather along with her own. She watched as the other guardians reacted similarly with Batman touching both Roy and Madison's feathers and new ones hesitatingly touched their own.

In Superman's mind he saw Superboy marching into courthouses assaulting the bailiffs with his super strength ignoring the bullets against his chest. He took a deep breath and blew freezing them. The judges tried to run away, but Superboy was too quick snatching up the judges and handing them off to soldiers who packed them up and drove them away to who knows where. His blood boiled at the sight of Luther patting Superboy on the shoulder's telling him what a good job he did.

Wonder Woman barely prevented herself from crying as she watched White Queen use the god serum to fling her friends, Mala and Artemis, into the air before blasting her with positive energy. Her sisters struck back, but the woman went intangible punching them so hard in the chest their hearts stopped for a second before they collapsed. The true horror was watching her mother plead with her granddaughter to stop what she was doing, to break from the spell, but instead be punished by Zeus's lightening and air current being partially impaled by her own sword, the one forged by Hephaestus himself, in the gut before W.G.a cuffed the woman and handed her over for medical attention.

The two Green Lanterns were fighting not to lose composure as they saw their son/nephew flying across the country enforcing his will onto others and tapping into the morphegenic field to use its animalistic nature to help him fight resistance. Both Hawks were in similar dazed state as their daughter attacking another weapons depot securing its contents for the Light and leaving men and women bleeding on the floor.

Batman was assaulted by two different images at once. Beyond was a busy diverting funds from different levels of governments including the US Treasury department with skilled efficiency. When a guard attempted to stop him he used his suit's muscles to punch their lights out. Nightwing had taken over the Amtrak central hub and after skillfully taking out the traffic controllers and guards with brute force he held the train's hostage diverting them to where his Handler instructed him to. He wondered what would happen to the passengers fearing the worse.

Black Canary and her friends were startled by Huntsmark's invasion of the CIA building. Her feline grace and power helped her avoid bullets and other weaponry fire. She pounced on top of agents biting them in the shoulder and shaking them, before using her gadgets and guns to imprison or injure her quarry. Nearby, Nelson had used him magic to link his mind to the Outsiders, so he could watch the images Red Tornado showed them. Both he and Katana felt pain in their hearts at the sight of Fate's Dagger attacking another magic user stealing their powers while causing them to bleed.

The others were also reacted likewise as Green Arrow had to struggle to keep his lunch down at the sight of his cyborg "stepdaughter" tracking down stray thugs and nearly killing them for profit. Flash gasped at the sight of his nephew slowing down the molecular structure of terrorist so they were frozen in time and J'onn nearly had a heart attack at the sight of his niece in her new form forcing people into comas if they didn't comply. As the images ended everyone was shaken to the core and Green Arrow asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why didn't you put a stop to this before it happened or at least tell us the truth sooner Roy?"

"I couldn't there are rules for human guardian angels. 1) Never reveal your true nature to your charge or anyone else, 2) Don't fall in love with your charge, 3) No using the power granted to you for personal gain. 4) No direct interference in the charges lives, we can guide them and help them reach a decision, but we can't force them to take what path we think is best. 5) Only in times of great peril and group consensus can we reveal ourselves which is now. Plus I've been dealing with the guilt of letting Robin down."

"Roy, you made some mistakes that's no reason to beat yourself up," Julia told the young hero gently, but he shook his head and looked at her with sadness, anger and perhaps a little bit of determination.

"I screwed up and shirked my duties because I let my pride get to me. I should have been in Young Justice, or at least, helping them more often keeping a close eye on Robin. You chose me because of our similar pasts and connection. Instead of helping him grow and learn without repeating my mistakes I left him vulnerable for the Light. They didn't even want me because of my independence streak. I need to make up for my mistakes Julia."

"You shall young hero, that's why you are here why we are all here. The genetic code that controls their minds and hearts has left their souls weakened, but they are still there and fighting. The only way to fight back and free the children is by using spiritual energy. I sense your disbelief, but you have to trust us. We've tried everything else this is the only option left. If the guardian angels can get close enough they can boost the spiritual energies of their charges and then with uses of tokens or talking maybe give them the strength to break free of the code and return to normal. It's your only option," Dubbilex explained.

"That sounds kind of crazy; I mean what about those monsters, the soldiers and droids? How are you going to get close enough to heal them with all that getting in the way? What about the prisoners?" Flamebird pondered.

"I'm sure that we can handle those obstacles and can come up with a plan for that later. Right now we should figure out how to get these angels close enough without getting them hurt. After all they're civilians," Nightshade replied.

"We can't ask civilians, even ones with special gifts, to help us. You have no formal training and would be putting yourself at risk," Aquaman stated.

"Excuse me, but we're not helpless and are going to help whether you like it or not. We've undergone special training to use these powers and it's not like were helpless without them. Observe," Sasha challenged the League, disappearing and reappearing behind Tanya. She teletransported back to her seat going limp, as her astral body appeared smirking; her M shaped birthmark glowing pink. "I'm not just a guardian angel, I'm a Mystyx!"

"You're a what?" Flash asked.

"Ah ,a Mystyx, a child born during supernatural storms and granted amazing powers to protect the world from magical threats trying to cross the River Styx. Usually they're found in Connecticut, but I'm guessing she moved to Gateway with her folks," Nelson explained. Sasha nodded smiling pleased with herself.

"Yeah well I may not have magical powers like Sasha does, but I have art tools and I know how to use them. Also I picked up a few tricks in Jamaica in self defense. Try anything with those decoder rings of yours and I'll kick you butt," Carla snapped.

"I took kickboxing for five years before devoting my time to helping the Earth and nature. I don't care if I lose my life if it means my best friend is no longer a slave!" Jordana stated.

"I'm not just a fashion designer, I can help out. You have to let me try. Connor is too sweet to remain evil," Lana voiced.

"We're not taking a ten year old into danger. I don't care if you're Terry's guardian angel it would be reckless," Batman told Madison giving her the Batglare, but she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You don't scare me Mister Batman, my mom's a whole lot scarier then you! If you try to keep me from helping my half brother well then be prepared to have your cape dyed pink! Terry is my friend and I promised Rose, Michael, and especially Max that I would bring him back. They gave me gifts to help! Rose gave me a smoke bomb she made out of the stinkiest perfumes ever, Michael gave me some heavy duty rope and Max, who has the hugest crush on Terry and vice versa, gave me an electromagnet deflector belt she crafted. She's almost as smart as Terry you know and I tested it. So unless you want to deal with all that then you're letting me come!" Madison growled surprising everyone with her knowledge and attitude. After a few tense moments the stand off was over and Batman nodded.

"Excellent then let us begin the planning. Hopefully by this time tomorrow the Light will be extinguished and the world will be right again," Dubbilex said bringing up more data on the compound. For the next few hours the group was busy planning on what do to and praying it would work.

.


	6. Unveiling the Light

It was very late, nearly three in the morning, by the time the Projects started returning to their biopods for rejuvenation after a successful day of hard work. Thanks greatly in part to the Project Hero's Light's efforts, the Light had managed to gain control over nearly half of the world and expected to dominate all of it by the end of the week. By this time next year any resistance would be wiped out and everyone would be following the Light's decree. Any resistance; super or normal, man or woman, child or alien would be dealt with harshly. The Handlers were being treated for their injuries and checking on the arrival of the assets acquired; leaving the Hero Light team a few minutes to talk amongst themselves about how they felt, after their first official mission, and their fears for the impending battle with their genetic donors. The next time they saw their donors it would be to fulfill their primary purpose, the sole destruction of that donor.

Huntsmark was cleaning her weapons and then filing her nails down. She poked at her teeth, checking to make sure that she still didn't have tiny bits of muscle in there after her take down of the CIA. "I don't know what is worse to deal with. Agents sworn to keep secrets or hunting down insane supervillians. It took me ten minutes and Handler Lady Shiva's help in order to bring down the Joker. Why didn't the Light request his execution as they did with so many other deadbeats and perps? You must have hand a grand time Arrowett tracking down so many targets. Did Nightwing and Beyond assist you or are you just naturally that good?" Before her transformation it would seem as if she was flirting, but now she was being meticulous in discussing the mission's status picking up on weakness.

"Handler Deadshot was happy enough to assist in the rounding up of the targets. He took care of a majority of the kills, although I did earn us quite a bit of money when I turned in six rapists, two drug dealers, and a murderer over. After I collected the bounty, I shot them in back with special arrows leaving them seizing. I don't care if they recover or not. Nightwing and Beyond were too busy with their own missions to help me," Arrowett said calmly. She was running checks on her cybernetic parts, making sure they were in pristine condition.

"I read the reports that you submitted Nightwing, I think you performed excellently with your usual style and with only a hint of the former flamboyance. My favorite was how you managed to neatly scissor kick two conductors while head butting the controller at the same time. They went down so hard and fast your Handler barely had to do anything as you took control of Grand Central," Fate's Dagger said, enchanting a few of his new birdarangs so they would infect a target with a deadly concoction. He suppressed a shudder when Nightwing's hand touched his hand. Romantic entanglements served no purpose in this line of work.

"Thank you, but our true cause for concern is that Beyond's donor, my former Handler Batman along with the rest of the League, is still out there. According to the list of heroes found and captured, a few besides the League are still missing. Red Arrow, that arrogant punk and druggie, is still out there. I have a strong hunch that he'll come to challenge us. If that is the case then I'm ready to show him how much I've grown up. The only question is Beyond ready to kill Batman. No offense to your brilliance Beyond, but your still small."

"Small and deadly, Batman has no idea how to react to my size and skills. He's also going to be paralyzed by emotions or have you forgotten how dangerous those are? Batman will fight with all his might, but in the end his desire to protect the innocent will be his downfall."

"Beyond speaks the truth; I can testify to that. The Amazon queen was hesitant to fight me as a full warrior, fearing that I would get hurt beyond the primitives ability to heal. Just because we share blood doesn't mean I care for her. Paradise Island and its technology belong to the Light. How was annexing your former state Tempest and why is Hawklady treating you with seaweed?"

"Those underwater barbarians used a new toxic blend in attempt to prevent him from capturing Queen Mera and Prince Orm. The blend normally would have left Tempest in a great deal of pain, or the very least, keep him paralyzed for days. With his augmented tissue he was able to convert the toxins into his own body chemistry and expel them through his water bearers. I would have loved to see the guards' faces when they got sprayed. However, he used too much and I'm treating him for excess use by absorbing the extra toxins with this rare blue feather seaweed," Hawklady explained wrapping another bandage around his arms.

"Atlantis didn't fall easily or quickly. Handler Black Manta and I were fastened in warfare for several hours. The new genomorphs were pivotal in taking down their aquatic animal forces, but our soldiers and subs had a hard time when it came to dealing with the Atlantians themselves. Even with the new armor and our transphase missiles; the Atlantians fought back with every water spell they knew, along with a few surprise weapons of their own. Prince Orm took out two of our stealth subs with his geothermal cannon before our soldiers managed to shut it down with a harpoon gun. My old…comrades…Garth and Tula, were protecting Queen Mera and Prince Orm along with several if the palace guards. I had to lead Garth and Tula away so that the soldiers could infect the guards with the serum we derived from the space starfish. As soon as that occurred, the royals were captured and put in supreme lockdown. As for Garth and Tula, Garth stood and fought like true Atlantian using every spell at his disposal, even forgetting his magic for a time and fighting me in hand to hand combats! Oh he got in a few lucky punches almost cracking a rib, but in the end I left him on the seabed floor withering. I had the guards lock him. However in the chaos Tula got away, but I'm confident the genomorphs will find her soon enough. Perhaps you would like to interrogate her Martian Womanhunter?" Tempest questioned his teammate. The alien girl seemed eager to talk.

_"Why not? One more mind to invade wouldn't make much of a difference to me. I'm feeling restless after all those interrogations I performed today. The heroes we captured held several secrets, but none of them knew where the League has hidden itself. I wanted to go deeper, beyond physically breaking their bodies and their minds, but Handler Psiman reported that Light wanted them at least breathing so they could be reeducated. I'll be helping with that, but the villains who refused to join the cause, well let's just say their lucky to be breathing by the time we got done with them. It is mind boggling why they can't see the greatness and beauty of the Light. Don't they realize how close the world is to falling into chaos?"  
><em>

"Probably not, if their so small minded that we can track them down and put an end to their insidious rebellions, or their fanatical terrorism without breaking a sweat. All of humanity has wasted its potential and now that the Light is here they can praise its glory and love not some made up belief," Flashlord replied with reverence and glee.

"I agree, which is why I'm so excited. Soon the Earth will be at peace because of us, the Light's glory protecting us all the way into the thirty first century if we allow it. What is to stop us from sharing our Light with the universe?" Green Lantern JR wondered, as he used his powers to mend some nicks in his outfit. "After all, we have good legal standing to stage this take over."

"We may have the right, but League and their friends won't see it that way. Heroes are always butting their noses where it does not belong, especially when it comes to our business. We know they're crafty and will try anything to prevent us from succeeding. That is why we have to finish them off all at once. Are we in agreement? Then I suggest we retire, we have a big day later and need our rest," Superboy command his troops. They all stepped into their biopods and let the rejuvenation begin.

One floor down and in the Light's Inner Sanctum, the Handlers were giving their reports about their missions. They were nothing short of remarkable. "As of now, we control virtually the entire Northern Hemisphere. Resources, technology, finances, and governments all have fallen in a matter hours. Resistance has been reduced to a mere handfuls darted about around the rest of the world. We've already begun retrofitting the acquired armored vehicles and weapons to suit our needs. Dispatching of troublesome groups has earned our favor in several foreign countries and open new pathways to us. The average citizens are responding nicely to our enforced marshal law. The only flaw in your plans would be if the League and its remaining allies were to make appearance sirs," White Knight reported. As a member of Checkmate he knew that game wasn't won until the final move was played.

"Ah, but we want them to come and are expecting them to arrive. They wouldn't just give up, not when the world is threatened like this. We suspect they must have used some unknown alien tech to slip away with Dubbilex after they rescued him. With him acting so abnormally, he'll have told them where the complex is and where the children are located. We can use this to our advantage," One of the Light members said. The others nodded in evil agreement.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?" Star Sapphire snapped, before shutting her mouth. It wasn't smart to talk back to your employer.

"Double the guard patrols and call up a couple of our special Omega Droids for use. Finish modifying the genomorphs for heavy duty combat. As for the generals, let them rest for now. Should the League come you Handlers will earn your keep by bringing them down and to us, so we can witness Hero Lights finest moment when they kill their genetic donors," the Head Light said, laughing a bit and soon was joined by others as lights flash around the room. Evil was certainly getting stronger.

At Benevolence, it was shortly after sunrise and the heroes were preparing to depart for NYC five Burroughs. According to Dubbilex, the Light's secret complex was contained underneath the entire five Burroughs; connected by a series of abandon subway tunnels, sewage run off, and old parts of the city that had been built over. Hidden underground, they had access to both the city above and below and could even manipulate helipads for aerial flights. They could steal water and electricity without being discovered and any stupid city worker or homeless person, who found them, would soon lose their life; either by being pressed into service or a meal for the genomorph trolls.

"Let's go over this plan one more time. Once we're in the complex we can't afford to use the communicators or they'll track us. We have to stop the Light from spreading further chaos and save as many lives as possible. First, Nightshade and Flamebird will enter through the Queens entrance. Your mission is to locate the prisoners, heal them up, and then send them to where they can do the most good. This holomap is connected real time with the on goings of the world. Use your discretion where to send the prisoners."

"Understood Superman," Nightshade said pocketing the device; "Once everyone is free the two of us will head off and assist with the retaking of the world. According to the latest radio and TV reports, the citizens managed to get the Light's next attack. They're heading south to take over the rest of the world and I think that includes the research stations in Antarctica."

"Brr, that's cold, but um, I got a question. When we find the prisoners do we um, release any bad guys we find there or do we leave them there? I mean hello their bad!" Flamebird asked flustered, as she finished packing the last kit into large duffel wishing she still had her racquet. This was her first big mission and she was afraid of failing not only her group, but the world. "It's a valid question you have to admit."

"If the Light locked them up and tortured them it was because they failed to fall into line. Setting them free assists them in getting revenge and causing chaos to distract the Light's eyes from us," Question replied.

"We can always round them up later, once the world is normal again. Don't worry Flamebird everything will be alright," Huntress reassured her. She was counting on the junior member to perform her duty.

"Just make sure you're careful. It wouldn't help either of our missions if you got caught," Red Arrow remarked. He and Dubbilex would enter through the Brooklyn entrance way and travel together for a little while before splitting up. Dubbilex was going to head to something he called Genomorph Control to try and link up with his kind and free them from the Light. Meanwhile, Red Arrow had to find their central mainframe. Terry's friend Max, with a little tweaking by Red Tornado and Batman, had created a virus that once uploaded would shut down the Omega droids, undyingly reducing their forces by more then a third.

"Just remember to join up with us when you're done Red Arrow. We need to be in just the right place at the right time to use the feather's full powers to save the world," Lana reminded the archer. The human angels would be entering through the Stanton Island entrance and make their way to the Manhattan using their unique talents to help take care of the soldiers. By the time they met up with League and allies in Manhattan, they hoped that the compound's defenses were greatly lowered so it would be easier to capture the Light and free the kids.

"I'm already alerted the other sanctuary teams, who are going to work with local authorities and the heroes, once they arrive. Our spiritual energies and safety zones should be a big help. Please, all of you be careful," Julia cautioned. "Even if you save the kids, only with the Light snuffed, can there be a future at all."

"Peace Julia, we know what were doing. Thank you for all your help. I can't promise we'll survive this, but I know that with your prayers we'll be safe. Until next time my dear," Dubbilex said, he gently kissed her on the lips, earning gagging noises from Flash and Black Lightning; who were shoved face first into the ground by Hawkman and Katana. After a few more goodbyes they headed off towards NYC.

As they became dots in the horizon Amber and Tanya cleared their throats. Tanya held out a small glowing egg from the chamber. Inside, a delicate necklace with several feathers dangling from the chain, floated in the yolk. The egg was humming loudly and as Tanya held it closer it started glowing. "Julia, it's a sign. Surely you must see that. It's never reacted like this before to any crisis, natural or man made. You have the power to help them, why not use it?"

"That power is so great it could kill me Tanya. It shouldn't be used unless an apocalyptical event that threatens the whole planet and its inhabitants occurs," Julia patiently explained.

"This doesn't count? The Light wants to take over the universe! You can help prevent that!"

"What if I use this power now then what? It takes so long to recharge and a blackest night, infinite crisis, invasions by that monster Darkseid or Brainiac, or Almighty forgive me the Earth suffers a cascade of natural disasters where would that power be then? I want to help, but I can't be selfish."

"We understand Julia, but you have to ask yourself; is it selfish to want to bring peace and give the world a second chance after everything that has happened?" Amber responded placing the egg in her hands. "Whatever you decide Julia the town and the network will stand by you." Amber and Tanya returned to help with coordination of the other teams leaving Julia to collect her thoughts. She gazed at the egg wondering if she should use the power within.

While some of the allies could get to NYC in a couple short minutes, they took their time making sure everyone knew what to do. When they got to edge of New York City, they ditched the vehicles and costumes, slipping into civilian wear and bravely slipped past the sentry trying not to gag at the sight of the city. If anything, it was even worse then the days following 9/11. The streets were full of people being marched to subway cars to take them to who knows where. The soldiers were dressed in their white and black battle armor, faces covered waving weapons, and shooting at anyone who didn't comply. Genomorphs of all sizes were picking up strays and throwing them in cages or using their telepathy to control the NYPD, FNYPD, and medical forces. Villains were looting stores and taking items for their own use or the Light's no one knew. Over head planes were being launched to continue the invasion in the south. It was a nightmare.

"I can't believe the Light would go as far as they have. They must have some sophisticated equipment and controls, to manage all this on a global scale at once. Not even Batman could manage this many I bet," Green Arrow whistled softly.

"Keep quite; you want to blow our cover? We should start heading for the entrance and keep to the back allies. No matter what you see or hear, we can't react as heroes otherwise we'll be in the spotlight. Are you Guardian Angels sure you're going to be okay?" Black Canary asked, fingering her feather again. The other new human Guardian Angels were still trying to come to terms with their new responsibilities and powers. Being thrown into the deep end at such a critical juncture was not the best learning curve.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ms. Lance. Lana and I will protect the younger ones from harm. Also, you and the others will know how to use the feathers when the time comes," Carla replied patiently. The others nodded with a lot of determination on their face. Black Canary nodded and wished them luck.

It was slow and painful going to get to the entrance ways. All teams had to stay out of sight not only of the Light's Sources, but the security systems of the city knowing the Light controlled them now. Several times they nearly were caught and dragged away for reeducation, but through sheer grit they managed to free themselves. Those emergency kits the kids had come up with surprisingly had good supplies, like bubblegum to block the soldier's visors, or heavy duty can openers, that worked wonders on cutting the Omega droids arm joints.

Finally, they reached the entrances. Removing their civilian wears everyone took a deep breath and toggled the hidden switches. Dubbilex warned that while these entrances weren't used often they still would be guarded. So they had to proceed extremely cautiously. The first to enter the underground maze of tunnels was the Guardian Angels. Before they entered they activate the feathers powers transforming their clothes into a form fitting bodysuits, white and black with their charges corresponding colors on their arms.

"Make sure the obscurity is working, we don't need any trouble. Is everyone ready?" Sasha asked.

"I wish people would stop asking that and start taking action already! I'm not afraid!" Madison grumbled earning a few chuckles.

"Madison's right, we should move along," Jordana told the group. They made their way down the narrow steps keeping an eye out for trouble. Near the end of the passageway Carla tilted a camera with a chisel just a bit so it would see them as they entered the main passageway. The feathers glowed white just as a patrol consisting of mix of the Light's sources marched passed them without seeing them. As they went deeper into halls Lana brought the quarantine doors down knowing they'd be back. The others nodded in approval and slowly they made their ways towards their charges.

Entry for Red Arrow and Dubbilex was not as smooth. Dubbilex was able to perform a sensory sweep, feeling for the psyches of his brethren and soldiers. He didn't sense any because they were greeted by ten Omega droids, lasers, blades, and guns ready to fire. Dubbilex acted swiftly using his telekinesis on some nearby fuel barrels and causing them to roll loose and smash into some of the droids drawing their attention. Red Arrow sprang into action diving to the floor and skidding across as he shot five splinter piercing rounds. He blocked some blades with his bow and flipped it over to avoid the laser fire. He ducked behind a support beam firing more arrows into the gun barrels causing a few to explode before their shields sprang into action. He watched in horror as the remaining droids fused together into a giant one. "I don't have enough arrows for this!"

"_You don't need more then one! I need you to yank out their central core. Follow my lead!" Dubbilex commanded. _ As the droid stepped closer he used all his mental power to rip open a hole in the floor causing the thing to stumble and fall flat flaying about. It would get up in seconds, but Red Arrow ran forward, his feather glowing as a reddish black aura surrounded him. He forced the glowing field back and yanked out the central core shutting the droid down. "Good plan."

"Thank you, but this is a small victory in a war that must be won. We should keep moving."

Flamebird and Nightshade were having a hard time, mostly because Nightshade wasn't use to working with junior heroes. The girl had only been a heroine for a short time, and had only been hastily taught the rules and inducted in her group before being separated from them. "Keep calm and focused on the task at hand. There are people counting on us," Nightshade instructed the girl.

"I know I'm not an idiot! I'm just nervous a bit. I really want to do a good job and prove I deserve this chance Aunt Kathy, I mean Batwoman, gave me. It's not everyday a fifteen year old gets involved with a major crime fighting female group," Flamebird reported. Suddenly Nightshade put a hand on her mouth shushing her.

Soldiers on patrol carrying weapons were marching closer. Nightshade called on the powers of shadows to conceal them and keep them safe. They last one was just about to pass them with the light danced off Flamebird's goggles. Cursing their bad luck; Nightshade sprang into action forming shadow weapons and teleporting behind two soldiers driving her weapon into the back, but the armor was to strong. Their claw like hands scratched her, slicing off strands of shadow hair and leaving marks on her face. They turned and fired a light disc gun.

Nightshade summoned the shadows from the walls and twisted them about eating the light disc. She sank into the ground and came back up underneath the soldiers, via their shadows, elbowing them hard in the groin. She kicked them off their feet and buried them in shadows before turning to see how her partner was doing

Flamebird had used a racquet from the kit to volley back several energy globes, expertly taking out three of the soldiers. Ducking under a punch she fired a birdarang with a line around her assailant. The birdarang got stuck in the face plate, tightening the line so she charged it, getting past the insulation rendering her foe unconscious. As three more moved in she attempted to blind them, but their visors filtered the light. They aimed their guns ready to kill her.

Three swishes were heard as one black and yellow batarang and two silver and red ones sliced the guns in half. Two bat shapes descended to the floor. One, was a woman in black with red and silver boots and gloves with red and silver outline of a bat on her chest. The woman grabbed both hands of her assailant and threw them over her back into a wall. Pulling something from her utility belt she threw a grey metal goop around the soldier's midsection pinning him there. Her partner, was dressed in black, silver and yellow with a full cowl. She flipped behind them kicking the legs out grabbing the flailing first one shoving him into the other soldier's face knocking them out.

"How do you get yourself in this much trouble my dear?" Batwoman asked her niece, as Batgirl gave a nod to Nightshade impressed by her fighting prowess. "Hush, I take it you're on the same mission we're on then? To free the prisoners and take back the world?"

"Yeah, and these kits are to help heal anyone hurt. They're really helpful!"

"Quiet," Batgirl, hissed keeping an eye out for trouble. She was on edge and hated being in this place. The fact her mother was lurking somewhere nearby was not a likable thought.

"We could use the extra help. If you'll follow us we'll go get the prisoners free," Nightshade said taking point, Batwoman and Batgirl took the sides and the back was left for Flamebird. She kept quiet and on her toes, knowing this was her chance to impress her aunt and her idol.

Red Arrow was growing quickly tired of how many Omega droids they were running into, and was fed up that Dubbilex hadn't done anything to seriously harm the razor clawed little genomorphs, hacking at his boots. He drew back his fist and punched one of the little vermin in the head knocking it flat only to regret it. His hand felt like it had tried to beat through a solid titanium door. He launched a zip line zipped past the genomorphs and robots embedding an arrow head in the ceiling. As he dropped down he pressed a hidden switch letting loose a powerful electromagnetic pulse that short circuit the droids external protection. As Red Arrow got ready for round two the troop of genomorphs attacked the Omega droids pulling them apart and smashing their innards to mini bits.

"_Good job, go and free the rest of the troops on this level. Be careful not to let on that you're free. My apologizes young man it took me longer to free them then I anticipated. Shall we continue on our way? Our juncture is coming up."_

"Shut up and keep moving already. If you sense anymore of your little brethren will you be kind enough to warn me before hand if there friend or foe?"

"_I sense you are filled with lots of anger, but it's not directed at me, at least not all of it. Do you wish to talk about it?"_

"There's nothing to talk about and stay out my head you creep! Look we each have a mission and I very much enjoy downloading the virus to shut these droids down so I can get back to my main priority. Saving Robin from your old boss," Red Arrow snarled. He fired another electro arrow head in the ceiling causing the security system to blank for a few seconds so they could slip by. "Are you coming or what?"

"Mr. Harper, you're not going to help your friends with anger in your heart. As hard as is you need to forgive," Dubbilex started to say before he was interrupted "If your saying I should forgive the Light for all the pain and trouble they caused you can hmm."

"I apologize for using my powers to shut your mouth, but I don't like to be intervallic. I was going to say, forgiving yourself for making a mistake in abandoning your friends. We all make mistakes, I should have tried sooner to free my brethren, and the League should have been more prepared for this, the list goes on. I learned though that no mistake is beyond God's love to fix. Forgiving yourself is the first step in saving your charge's life. Remember it won't be your bow and arrows that will help his spirit, but your own indomitable spirit and words. This is where we separate. I wish you luck young man. I know I'll need it," Dubbilex explained as he headed for the central control chamber. He was going to attempt to boost his psychic powers enough to tap into all the minds of the genomorphs and free them. Red Arrow watched him go before heading to the central mainframe to upload the virus.

The four heroines, were perched on what had been an old subway Mazzini area, looking down into the old central hub that use to house all the stores and ticket booths. Only now they were converted into prison cells with heroes and civilians on the right, traitors and villains on the left. An old column that used to house information was being used a control center. There were at least ten soldiers in the super armor, four genomorph trolls, and a squadron of Omega droids patrolling the cell block.

Batwoman put her binoculars pack in her utility belt and signaled for the women to huddle up. "Alright, if we're going to pull this off we need to ensure they can't call for reinforcements or escape. Nightshade, use your shadow powers to take out the security and lock down the doors. Once that's done can you handled the monsters?"

"Believe me those pushovers are nothing like the dangers I've face in Land of Nightshade. I can easily take care of them."

"Good, Flamebird, I want you to take care of the robots. I know there are six of them, but I believe that you can handle it. Once they're deactivated and unable to reform, start freeing the innocents and helping them out. Once there healed, Nightshade will send them to where they need to be. Can you handle that?"

"No problem Aunt Kathy, I mean Batwoman. Those tin cans better not mess with me!"

"Idiot," Batgirl muttered under her breath. The teen was likely to get them all killed. Instead she got out her batarangs and got ready to drop down and handle her five guards taking into mind that the armor increased their strength, speed, and durability. Those helmets had EM spectrum filters so smoke bombs wouldn't be much help. Still the others were counting on her.

She fired her grappling and swung down right into the middle of her assigned targets and judging by their curves they were woman. Reviewing their body language, they were surprised by the intruders and that they were all now locked into the cell block. Faster then the eye could see she threw her batarangs at the two in front of her. The dodged, but she wanted them to, as they exploded bringing down part of the wall burying one of them. The second female locked targets on her and started running at her energy discharging from her hand.

Batgirl grabbed her foes fist crunching it before twisting her wrist painfully. She deflected the other hand and punched the soldier in the face breaking the helmet. She grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her sideways into another personal who was about to fire a thermal blaster at her. The weapon went off, the shot nearly grazing her as she flipped out the way. The forth lady started throwing right hooks and left upper cuts, but she countered with a cross counter landing a hit on the shoulder although it didn't do much damage.

The soldier stepped back watching the dent repair itself before smirking. "Nice try, but your street fighting skills won't damage this armor little girl." Batgirl ignored her gesturing her to come at her. "Your funeral girl," the soldier chuckled going for a bolo punch, but Batgirl slipped and bobbed behind her. Batgirl smirked as the soldier came at her this time with an upper jab, but weaved out the way and used a side kick on her side knocking her off balance. One well place ax kick and the soldier went down. She then used her cape like a bull fighter letting the charging knuckle buster run through her only wrap her in the cape tightly and squeezing her till she passed out. She turned and saw the others had completed their assignments and were busy freeing the prisoners.

Flamebird was tired and exhausted, but none the less attended to each person with the special kits from the crazy town. Somehow those kids knew what each person would need. She was hesitant on freeing the villains, but in the end, did as ordered as Nightshade got them to swear they would help fight the Light. After the last person left, Lady Blackhawk carrying Oracle, asked to be sent back to her tower to see if she could figure a way to shut down the soldiers' armor. Nightshade did as she asked and the women left to continue their fight elsewhere.

The League and allies were proceeding cautiously down past the old subway tunnels underneath the disused sewage treatments and now found themselves among the ruins of an old section of Manhattan that had been buried for ages. In the old waterways, Aquaman gagged a bit on the pollution, but continued using his echolocation to try and locate the sections still in use by the Light. In the air the Lanterns, Hawks and Superman did the same as the rest of the group picked their way through the dilapidated sections.

"According to these readings they're drawing extra power from the old subway lines to increase the production by the energy morphs. The same goes for ventilation and water. They've reinforce structural integrity by at least sixty percent," Batman announced.

"They must scavenging and reusing parts from this old town to help avoid having their supply lines on record. This section must still be in the process of being torn down for reuse," Hal/GL remarked.

"The question is, where are they taking the stuff and is it close to the kids?" Question remarked.

"We can't be certain at this time. Sensors indicate that there were transports here a short time ago, but the heat trail has vanished. Something is interfering with my abilities to locate the trail," Red Tornado remarked.

Before anyone could comment on that several booby traps went off by remote generating a massive explosion that triggered a domino effect. Both Green Lanterns created a barrier trying to push the buildings back up, but that was little help when they were assault from all sides by massive weapons fire, along with rockslide and spinning tops of doom, separating them further apart so they couldn't easily help each other. Laughter could be heard as all the Handlers, except for Thinker who was operating the booby traps, stood in front of their Projects parents and mentors with a spangle in their eyes.

"You didn't really expect to make into the inner sanctum of our bosses complex without encountering resistance now did you? Sure, your female friends managed to um free the prisoners, but they'll be rounded up again in no time and the same goes for any other help you called in," Reverse Flash mocked his counterpart.

"Where are our children and what have you done with them!" Aquaman demanded, already summoning the waters around him for his fight against Black Manta. The deep sea villain appeared amused by the antics.

"I'd watch that temper if I were you. The Projects are safe and sound. Right now they are being checked over after completing another day's worth of missions. You'll see them soon enough. Our orders are to take you to the Light and them."

"Of course they never said you had to be in one piece. Just barely breathing works fine!" Luther stated before firing a RSS bazooka at his arch nemeses. He was in a joyous mood watching Superman imprint himself six blocks down the street. "Ah dreams come true when you wish hard enough. I'm going to enjoy brining you to your knees Superman." The hunt for the injured Kryptonian was on!

Wonder Woman deflected several positive energy blasts and charged straight at White Queen, who went intangible allowing the Amazon to pass right through the Checkmate operative. She tried to turn around to face her foe, but was soon struggling in the grasp of her negative astral self dealing with the intense radiation. The Amazon had no resistance to the radiation and felt herself weakening fast. She was shoved into the ground being buried under rubbish. The negative self returned to White Queen's body and she hovered over the fallen body.

"Your warrior training has prepared you for much Wonder Woman, but I didn't spend the last nine years training Project W.G.a without absorbing a few tricks."

"Shut up!" Wonder Woman shouted flying at her and starting to pound at the woman. She deflected and flew around her firing blasts and then going intangible before being caught in Wonder Woman's lasso. Wonder Woman twirled her around intending to bash her into a wall when White Queen grabbed the lasso and tugged her towards her surprising the princess. She kicked her in the diaphragm cutting off her air supply. She put her hands together and hit upside the head with her fists. She slipped free of the lasso and threw it over Wonder Woman tightening it until she passed out. For good measure kicked her in the head. "Pathetic."

Shadow Thief and Firefly had split the Hawks as part of preset plan. Firefly flew around at high speeds around Hawkwoman, blasting her with his flamethrower. She split the firestorm in half with her mace and then swung it at his jetpack denting it, but not breaking it. She let out a war cry swinging the mace again, energized, attempting to take out the tubes connecting to his flamethrower, but he created an intense spear of fire forcing her back. "You really need to learn a new trick if you want to beat me,"

"Or maybe I just have to keep swinging until your brains are bashed out! Where is my daughter you monster?" Hawkwoman demanded, as she flew at the sphere bashing it again and again. Firefly redirected the flames so the spilled over her body setting her wings on fire. Hawkwoman frantically tried to put out the flames falling to the ground and rolling around smothering the flames. Once the flames were doused she got ready to fight again only to find her mace missing. She searched frantically for it only to be hit in the back of the head by her own mace. "Nightly night. You finished yet with your bird brain?" Firefly asked over his shoulder. Shadow Thief reappeared depositing a battered and beaten Hawkman with his mask torn and wings crooked. "It was easier then I expected using their emotions against them. I so do love taking my revenge against these two."

Huntress and Question were tag teaming Lady Shiva who was flipping around and using some old street lights to spin and kick the two in the chest. She got four arrows in her hands crushing them. She grabbed Question turning and throwing him into Huntress's abdomen. She came at them with an instep kick, but they dodged. "You both have laxed in your training. I'm hardly getting a sweat fighting you two."

"How could you! You stole my child from me not once, but twice! What kind of sick person are you!" Huntress stipulated angrily. She and Lady Shiva locked themselves in combat both blocking each others hits and maneuvering around their kicks. Question came up behind Lady Shiva wrapping his arms around her chest squeezing. She flailed and got a lucky shot in managing to kick him in the balls causing him to go down. She grabbed a hold of Huntress incoming leg and spun her. Huntress fired her crossbow cutting Lady Shiva's face. As both parents came at her she grabbed their shoulders squeezing a pressure point causing them to faint. As she stared at their fallen forms all she could think was she did this so their daughter would have a better life.

Green Arrow released six electric cage arrows at Deadshot who fired an energy blaster taking them out. Two energy disk throwers popped out of his wrists and he fired them. One missed by a hair's breath, the other embedded itself in his knee. He ripped it out and ignored the blood, firing a boxing glove arrow before rushing Deadshot and pinning him to the wall. "What kind of monster turns a fifteen year old kid into a cyborg killer?"

"Why do you care? The girl's was destined to become evil. Hello, her dad's Sportsmaster. Her sister is Cheshire and her mom was Tigress. Did you really think you could help Artemis Crock turn her life around and walk away from her legacy? She's better off the way she is now. At least Daddy will be impressed. Why do you care? She meant nothing to you," Deadshot remarked, before injecting the archer with a powerful sedative via his gloves. "What a weak minded fool."

Psiman and Martian Manhunter were locked in a mental battle on the half collapsed roof of a former firehouse. Neither opponent had moved an inch as they both tried to overwhelm the other's psyche. In their mindscapes it was divided half; the serene and peacefulness of Mars and the other side the cold interior of Biyalla palace.

_"Your mental forces are the strongest I've encounter as of yet. I can't even cause a dent in your mental shields. No wonder your niece was able to best me a second time. Still, her potential is unlimited compared to how stagnant yours has become," Psiman derided the Martian._

_ "M'gann potential is hers alone to develop not yours to exploit for your criminal activities! What you have turned her into goes against all Martian philosophy!"_

_ "Really, if that was the case our scientist wouldn't have unlocked this hidden form inside her genetics, the secret she's desperate to hide and forget. I believe my student has just become what nature intended her to be. The monster everyone believes her to be. As you'll see for yourself soon enough Martian!" Psiman dealt him a powerful psychic blow attacking his central lobe disabling him for the time being. "I can't wait to study your body!"_

In what had once been an old schoolyard Reverse Flash and Flash were running circles around each other. Reverse Flash started backpedaling going backwards catching Flash in his wake. "How slow do you have to be caught in that trick? I can see why your partner decided you were waste of time and joined our side."

"You mean kidnapped and forced into your little mold! Where do you get off using speed to trap people in time?" Flash growled sending a tornado at him. Running in the opposite direction Reverse Flash canceled out his storm. He then sent his own attack at him only for the two to be gridlocked in storm frenzy. "You're going to tell me where my partner is or so help me I'll!"

"You'll go crashing down! Think fast Flubber!" Reverse Flash told him as he created a cloud of chocking chalk dust. Then he pushed him into a cart of old dodge balls before speeding up their vibration speed so they kept hitting Flash with enough force to give him a concussion, lose a tooth, and be badly bruised and knocked out. "I always did love dodge ball."

Felix Faust didn't expect to find four and half superheroes in the old park, but he was more then ready for them. Red Tornado attack was predictable sending giant wind storms towards him. He cupped his hands and chanted_ "Turbo congeal!" _ A pink beam of energy shot from his hands wrapping itself around the tornado turning into a gelatinous mess. "_Metallo tarnish!"_Red Tornado body sparked pink and he started to rust up falling to the ground unable move. "Next?"

"You really are getting on my nerves man!" Black Lighting snapped shooting electric discharges at the mage. Faust snapped his fingers once halting the deadly arcs of lightning, before snapping again sending them back to the owner nearly short circuiting his heart. He then used a talisman to trap Metamorpho in an invisible box. He stumbled backwards as a shower of kunai rain down on him. Katana drew back her soultaker and performed a graceful crescent arch and the sword glowed gold as sparks of magic danced off the tip of the blade. Faust dodged, but the sparks followed him landing a hit causing the skin to burn.

"I see, it appears that Fate's Dagger wasn't able to completely expel your spirit now was he Nelson? What does it take to get rid of your spirit?"

"More then you're capable of. I won't let you use magic to harm Taji anymore."

"Neither will I allow you to disillusion him from the path of Bushido! My son's honor won't be tainted anymore!" Katana vowed leveling her blade. She leapt into the air swiping the blade cutting down lamppost, park benches deflecting magic and tearing apart Faust robes. She was about to stab him when she fell into a magic circle draining her of her energy. She dropped her blade and Faust put a containment spell over it to prevent Nelson from attacking.

Star Sapphire and Black Manta had a grand time catching their prey. During the underwater assault Black Manta had laid down enough firepower to get injure Aquaman, but it was his laser beams to the heart that really hurt Aquaman after Black Manta gloated over making _his_ son the strongest ever. Star Sapphire had used deflections and reflections to take both men out at once all the while saying she was the best corp. teacher ever!

Batman was on his last leg, literally, after White Knight shot him in the thigh. He refused to give up; fighting through the pain attacking left and right at White Knight and Deathstroke. He managed to break in half Deathstroke's sword with a well placed batarang. The mercenary wasn't happy coming at him more aggressively until Batman flipped him. White Knight threw a smoke bomb down and the two were hidden as they battle it out, but unfortunately it was the paralyzing gas bomb Beyond had used during his escape. Batman wasn't inoculated against the effects and was unable to move. "As they say in Checkmate, game over."

"I have to agree. Let's bring our guests to our hosts now."

The League and friends slowly returned to consciences and found themselves restrained specially designed holds each equipped with whatever was needed to keep them weak. All their weapons were under glass. The room was very large and had TV screens hanging from the ceiling. Sitting on couches sipping cocktails were the Handlers. They were smiling evilly at the sight before them.

"It's useless to struggle you'll never break free and besides you're exactly where you should be," Lady Shiva commented.

"What does that mean exactly?" Hawkman asked. The TV screens came to life and for the first time the Heroes were confronted with the faces of the mysterious seven faces of the Light.

"Welcome Justice League and friends. You certainly surprised us asking for help in freeing prisoners. Not that it matters they'll be captured again soon enough. We're still hunting down your friend responsible for messing with our genomorphs and Omega droids, but we're confident that they'll be caught before the day's over. Who knows we might even reeducate them instead of execute them," One Light member spoke.

"Yeah, your reeducation needs some work. Because it amounts a lot closer to torture than education in my mind. What you did to the kids is inhuman!" Black Canary snapped. She struggled to break free or use her cry, but was unable to do anything to get free.

"Where are the children? What have you done to them? What are your motives?" Green Arrow hissed. He saw his quiver and bow just out of reach cursing his bad luck.

"Why do you continue to hide from us now that we're at your mercy? Are you afraid of us or just a bunch of cowards?" Katana asked angrily. Her honor demanded she face the foes that attacked her family.

"Our reeducation is strict, but not torturous. What we do is for the betterment of everyone. You're just too close minded to see that," the female Light said. The others nodded in agreement not expecting the heroes to understand their methods.

"Yeah right, or you're just too crazy for us to follow," Black Lighting muttered.

"As for Project Hero Light, Thinker is escorted them here as we speak. They've had a busy couple of hours assisting with some of the resistance we've met in the Southern Hemisphere. Ah, sometimes I wish we could clone them because of how brilliant they are, but we don't want to take a chance of losing what we've built. Besides they're practically immortal now anyways," a third Light member spoke.

"Thanks to us giving them a fraction of ourselves," another male said. Two Lights chuckled as they recalled what the Light had collectively done.

"As for what our motives are? Well since your going to be dead in twenty minutes it would be nice to know what you're giving your lives for. Also I haven't stretched my legs in a long time," the last Light said quietly.

Everyone tensed and watched in disbelief as the seven monitors flickered until they were pure white. The light pulsed out and started reforming into the seven familiar shapes that were the Light. Both Handlers and heroes were amazed for this was the first time they had ever seen the Light _in person!_

"Don't have to look so shocked, did you really think we hid our faces? No, this is how we have been for nearly fifty years since we awakened."

"Awakened? What do you mean by that?" Batman asked already having a few hypotheses in mind.

"You're the world's greatest detective and you also have the man who can connect any dots with the tiniest clues. Why don't you tell us what we mean?"

"The Light of Destruction, you just didn't borrow the name from that fable you _are the Light!_ At least its avatars," Question replied, shocking everyone assembled. The story that Julia had told them was to fantastical to believe. How could a force of light really gain enough power to cause this amount of destruction? Yet the Light seemed proud that Question had figured out their secret.

"Well, we have a literary coinsure now don't w? Yes, centuries ago our progenitor came to this world attempting to bath the inhabitants with its glory and vision. But that stupid Darkness of Purity's boy king and his friends banished the Light back to Source, however it left behind a parting gift. Hidden in the genetic codes of certain individuals, the Light's power waited until the right hosts came along before granting us its power and wisdom. We intend to carry out the plan of bathing the world in Light and the spread it to cosmos. But we won't stop there every reality will soon be under the Light's control glorious isn't it?" The final speaker remarked.

"How can you Handlers go along with this? They care not for you or anyone?" Red Tornado pondered, but was dismissed. The Handlers were being compensated and would be on the winning side. Also the Light had already brainwashed them to listen to only them.

The door opened and Thinker walked in, followed by twelve familiar faces. It broke everyone's heart to see the children look at them so coldly and without emotion. The changes in them were so easy to see now. The Projects took their place standing in front of the Light and a few feet from their loved ones. They made no move to help just standing like good soldiers awaiting the next command.

"Ah I see another successful mission. Thinker, how well did they perform?"

"Superior to anything you could have imagined. They each used their talents to help bring down three capitals in Brazil, Uruguay, and Argentina. They would have done more, but you wanted them back here."

"Connor please stop this. You don't want to do this, you're not a weapon. None of your friends and siblings is," Superman pleaded. Superboy continued to look straight ahead not even acknowledging him at all.

"Give it a rest Supes; he can't hear you or your ideals. So he won't hear you. None of the will," Luther chortled. This was truly the greatest moment in his evil lifetime.

"The time has come for you to fulfill your primary purpose. Eliminate the League and their friends. Now!" The Light ordered. Project Hero Light nodded; raising their weapons or readying their powers as they narrowed the gap. They couldn't miss killing them. The heroes truly felt this was the end.

Suddenly a bottle of perform was rolled onto the floor, releasing the smelliest perfumes known to humans chocking everyone's airway. A red arrow zinged through the air pushing the release button on the restraints. An outline was seen breaking the glass and tossing the items to their owners. The Handlers dove behind the pillows as a several chisels and sharp needles were launched at them. A bright orange yellow glow filled the room vacating the smoke revealing the heroes and the Guardian Angels and all their feathers. Sasha was standing there proudly her eyes narrowed. Next to her, was Red Arrow, aiming his weapon at the Light.

"If you think the Light was going to conquer the world without resistance, then you're dumber then you look. We may not be the Darkness of Purity, but as Human Guardian Angels, we accept it ain't over until we've exhausted all of the spiritual powers in the world!"

"Don't bother calling for any Omega Robots. The virus I uploaded should be taken effect. Soon enough they'll be obsolete. I wouldn't count on your slaves helping you either if our friend has his way with him. I suggest you surrender."

"Foolish hero, we may lose some our forces, but with our powers were practically omnipotent!" The Female Light laughed hurling a cosmic blast at them. The protective aura extended from each feather joining forces to save everyone. "Still a final showdown does sound wonderfully entertaining and will leave no doubt of our power don't you agree?"

"Yes, let's do it!" The seven of them joined their powers causing a powerful surge in cosmic energy that was bringing down the complex. Everyone was struggling to stay alive when they were all folded out of there. The groups reemerged in different spots all around the five Burroughs. A life or death battle between Handler and Project vs. Guardian Angels and Hero was about to take place. A white crown of fire burned brightly over the city as the sky became half white and half black. The Light settles into their thrones taking in the glorious sight of the ruined city and the rest of the world. "This is what it all comes down to. Are these pathetic mortals strong enough to defeat our ultimate creation or has the Light's Era finally begun? We'll have to wait and see."


	7. Freedom at a Cost

The world was in the process of fighting what some could describe as, WWIII and others, as Hell upon Earth. Both descriptions were accurate. All over the globe, the forces of the Light were locked in an intense conflict against the rest of the world, where in an unprecedented event; all heroes and a couple supervillians were working as one to take back the planet. The Earth was crying out in pain, as nature and animals scattered from bloodshed and weapons fire. Normal citizens and militaries joined forces to push back the Omega droids, as they slowly started to frizzle out sections at a time. Soldiers found their armor starting to malfunction due to Oracle's hacking, but still they and the supervillians continued to fight against the heroes and sanctuary towns; who were busy protecting the injured. Scattered above and below the surfaces genomorphs fought not only their enemies, but each other, as Dubbilex reached out trying to remove the blocks in the minds of the genomorphs. His mind was near the breaking point, but still refusing to give up until all genomorphs were free.

Of course, the seven Lights, sitting proudly on their thrones, were well aware of what was going on. The transpiring events were unexpected, but not deterring in the least. They even could sense the heroes trapped in the Watchtower and a few uninvited guests with their powers. The female Light touched the floating image showing the Watchtower working with the Lantern Corp to try and break through the scrambler field they had placed in the heavens. "Ugh, those fools really think that if the hit the scrambler long enough, it will shatter and they can get their stupid zeta beams through. Not likely."

"Ah, it appears that our droids are shutting down at an increased rate and the armor is starting to malfunction. The tide may soon turn against us my friends," another member remarked quietly.

"It matters not; our collective powers are growing stronger with each passing minute. Soon we will have the power to undo anything those heroes have done and be right back on schedule," his friend assured him.

"Agreed, the spiritual help is unexpected, but nothing compared to our might and power. No force in this universe can stop us from completing our manifest destiny," a third remarked.

"We are the true rulers of the universe, the new Gods of the multiverse!"

"If necessary, we can step in and show them why we are the undisputed rulers of this new universe."

"That won't be indispensable. Right now, we should enjoy the show that we orchestrated. It's not everyday you witness a history being made. No matter what supposed spiritual powers those human Guardian Angels have, or, those supposed special feathers nothing can undo the influence of the Hero Code, especially not after we amplified it with our own powers making it impossible to save them. I can't wait to see the heroes die by the hand of the Projects that came from their own flesh and blood," the Leader informed his friends. They all agreed and conjured up alcoholic drinks and a plate of caviar to eat as they focused on the fights below.

Wonder Woman and Sasha, (whose wings were the same color of the WW uniform), were flying just above the rooftops of the East Village, being actively pursed by White Queen and W.G.a. White Queen shot several positive energy blasts blowing up store fronts or have them deflected by Wonder Woman's bracelets. W.G.a ripped off the stone trim of one of the buildings and hurled it the duo. Sasha flew in front and cast the protective aura keeping the stones from harming them. She teletransported out of sight.

White Queen looked around for the girl. "Handler White Queen, watch out!" W.G.a shouted a warning as Sasha rematerialized on the woman's back. She hit her between the shoulders blades and held on as the older woman thrashed about trying to throw her off, but she kept attacking. Sasha jumped off as the negative astral self appeared chasing her. She released her own astral self latching on to the radioactive soul, but not feeling the negative effects. Wonder Woman snagged her falling body with her lasso and lowered it to a bridge watching as the two astral selfs tangled in mid air.

"I've always, ugh, wanted to, ugh, meet a ghost, but something tells me you're not the friendly kind!" Sasha grunted forcing the astral self back into its body and returning to her own. "Mystyx! That was not one of my best ideas."

"Sasha, stay on your guard!" Wonder Woman commanded as she picked up a modern art statue and hurled it at White Queen. When her opponent blew that apart she picked up a tree flinging it into the Handler's midsection cracking a few ribs in the process. W.G.a landed next to her fallen Handler and broke the tree in two assisting her up. She turned and flew at her mother, drawing the Hephaestus sword she had stolen from her grandmother. She slashed cutting the armor. She kept up slashing and stabbing in the gut and open deep lacerations in her arms and legs. As she raised the blade high to impale her mother through the heart, Sasha teletransported in front of her glowing brightly.

W.G.a activated her photon shield to cut down the light; put was soon pelted by chunks of loose metal. She deflected most and the ones that did hit her didn't bruise her too badly, thanks to her durability. She could hear White Queen let out a yelp, as one piece hit her in the head making her semi conscience. Instantly her game plan was altered. She grabbed her lasso charging it before increasing its length as she snagged Sasha's wings. It hurt so badly as W.G.a tugged the rope tighter, "Stop Athena, please, I'm trying to help you!"

"I need no help, prepare to be smote!" W.G.a commented in monotone as she started summoning air currents and lightning blasts, her last use of the serum derived from her dead sister's blood. A shiny gold tiara distracted her as she intuitively bent out of the way to avoid being hit. Sasha used the distraction to pull W.G.a towards her jerking her off her feet. Undoing the lasso she flew into the dragging the teen into the air before dropping her. Wonder Woman came up from below plowing into her slamming her into nearby apartments and kicking her across the sky before capturing her in the lasso calling on its power as Sasha hovered nearby bolstering the spiritual effects. The teen struggled and was squirming about, trying to cut herself free. "Both of you shall fall to Light's might!"

"Athena, come on girlfriend this isn't you. You're not some mindless tactician for them to abuse. You're my best friend! You love to dance and sing and buy ghost hunting equipment with me. Please try to fight back, use that Amazon blood!" Sasha beseeched her friend. W.G.a struggled still fighting the truth of the lasso. "Its not enough you have to do something Ms. Prince. Something that shows a token of your love for her."

"Athena, please it's the truth we care about you. I love you! Oh what more can say to help you understand," Wonder Woman begged her heart splintering at the sight of her struggling daughter. Suddenly she remembered something that they both heard the first night Athena came home. Instantly she opened her mouth singing a song.

"_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>In my daughter's eyes<em>

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
><em>Darkness turns to light and the<em>  
><em>world is at peace<em>  
><em>This miracle God gave to me gives me<em>  
><em>strength when I am weak<em>  
><em>I find reason to believe<em>  
><em>In my daughter's eyes"<em>

W.G.a stopped struggling and her eyes focused for a second. She was looking at them as if she knew them ,when both were blindsided in the back by positive energy blasts and negative astral self. Wonder Woman and Sasha found themselves crawling out of a hole in a parking lot before having their backs kicked so hard it nearly snapped a vertebra. Wonder Woman was picked up by the throat, having the life being squeezed out of her, as Sasha struggled to her feet. She saw her friend land next to her Handler sword in hand waiting for instructions.

"Kill them both and take the armor for yourself! Be quick about it we have matters to attend to."

W.G.a raised the sword ready to pierce Wonder Woman's heart when she did an about face and stuck the blade into White Queen's gut narrowly missing her liver! She kicked the woman in the jaw and punched her into a tree. Mother, daughter and best friend all used lassos and captured White Queen pulling tighter and tighter as they forced her to see the truth about what she had done. With one last blast of godly lightning, White Queen crumbled to the ground barely alive. Sasha ran over pulling out the blade and healing her wound enough to stop the bleeding. "Whew, she's going to live to face trial, I was worried for a second that you killed her. You don't need that on your conscience now do you Athena? Athena? Athena!"

Wonder Woman held the barely conscience girl, who had blood leaking from her eyes, ears, and nose. Her skin was raw red from where she used the godly powers. Injuries she sustained during the fight were getting worse by the second. "I'm sorry Mom for everything. Please tell Grandmother and the others I'm sorry," Athena whispered, before lapsing into coma.

"Athena, Athena, please stay with me! Gods and Goddess I beg of you don't take my child from me now!" the Amazon Princess prayed as Sasha tried her best to help the girl.

Three blurs raced down the Holland Tunnel and back onto the main streets. Flash vibrated straight through the abandon cars nearly having his head blown off by a ruptured gas line. A shock went through his body and suddenly he started slowing down on the left side. His foot got stuck in a pothole and then his right side was slowed down as well. Someone rammed him from behind sending him skidding down the street into a fire hydrant, newspaper dispenser, and a street sign coming to rest in front of a bakery.

His costume was ripped and torn and his legs were skinned raw. Blisters were forming on his feet. He looked up to see the two speedsters one smirking evilly and the other blankly at him watching him wiggle in pain. "It makes my heart swell seeing you like this. You have your former partner to thank for your condition. He can speed up or slow down the molecules of anything he comes into contact with. He can age you into dust using temporal speeds. I can't wait to see him break the temporal barrier."

"Kid Flash, Wally, come on your smarter then this! Don't let them use you like some tool. Fight it!" Flashlord responded by grabbing him across the chest vibrating his hands at such speeds that Flash felt his cells aging rapidly. He was approaching death as he slumped down whispering, "No…not now…please. I have…to…help…Wally. Give me…one…last…chance."

A bright glow forced the two speedsters back as the powers of the feather took hold; healing him of the injuries and granting him red and gold wings that he used to zoom into the air followed by Flashlord who used his powers to create currents of air to chase after the man. "Why do you run from certain death? Are all speedsters cowards?" Flashlord asked tossing deadly objects from all over Little Greece at his target.

Flash ignored him as he came to a rest next to water tower. When Flashlord got close he flared his wings knocking the boy into a transformed cage. Landing next to it he tried again to reason with the boy who was attempting to vibrate out. "Kid, Wally, listen to my voice. What they did to was not a science experiment, but an inhuman torture that no person, let alone a kid, should have to go through. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"My Handler will be here soon and then you'll die! The Light will win! You will all perish under the Light's great power!"

"Wally, you can't let them take your soul! You're the bravest kid I know. Taking on White Queen all by yourself to help Athena. Facing your beliefs about magic to help protect others; don't let them take that away!"

Flashlord vibrated out of the cage pushing them both of the edge roof. Reverse Flash caught them both dragging the hero back to the bakery trying to shove him into an open fire. Flashlord zipped into the room coming to a stop next to the Handler awaiting orders. "Age him into dust right now!" Flashlord's hands darted forward and grabbed the back of his Handler's costume tightly as he took his powers away.

"What are you ah!" the professor was startled as his costume caught on fire. Flash encouraged the flames to spread forcing the man back until he tripped over a kneeled Kid Flash into a large freezer. He shut the door and turned up the temperature. The mix of heat and cold rapidly decreased molecular movement until the man was inflexible as a plank.

"He's alive, but it will be awhile before he bothers us again. Good job Kid Wally!" Flash was shocked to find his nephew barely holding his molecules together. Blood was seeping out from his head where he clawed it in pain. "I'm so sorry Uncle Barry! I tried so hard to resist, but they were so strong. What have I done? Ugh, tell my parents I love them."

"Tell them yourself when you see them tonight! Please let the scrambler field be down. Watchtower come in do you hear me? It's Flash I need emergency beam up now! Watchtower!"

Flying in the skies above the Brooklyn Bridge Star Sapphire and Green Lantern JR, were battling the two Green Lanterns and Carla, whose wings looked to have been sculpted from clay. The three of them barrel rolled out of the way as Green Lantern JR swung a giant fly swatter at them trying to squash the bugs. Hal/GL created a sticky paper trapping the fly swatter and John/GL fired beams of green energy which Star Sapphire shelter the two of them from with a half dome. "You fools can use all your will power to take us down, but nothing can stop the power of love from prevailing!"

"Woman, you don't even understand the definition of brotherly love let alone what real love is!" Carla chastised her souring underneath the dome and attacking her with a paint brush. Star Sapphire was sputtering as she nearly swallowed the brown and black paint. The angered supervillianess used her powers to tear off a piece of the bridge and slingshot it at her. The feather warned her of the incoming danger and she threw up a protection barrier that barely held. She vanished from sight as Green Lantern JR created a real life meteor shower to bombard the trio.

"Lucas stop this at once! You're going hurt someone if you keep this up!" John/GL shouted catching all the meteors in containers. He was disturbed at how ruthless Green Lantern JR was becoming as he watched his son's features become more feral as he went after his uncle transformed into a crystalline form.

Hal/GL was having a difficult time avoiding the boy's crystal claws. Pieces of his armor would launch off his body armor hurling at him nearly a hundred miles an hour. Several of the shards managed to tear through his entire body before he created a tube to redirect the crystals into space. The kid forgot about his powers and instead ambushed him by getting on top of him starting to hit him and claw at him. He let out a bestial roar going for the jugular. "Come on Lucas, you're not an animal!"

"What did you do to my son to make him act like an animal?" John/GL questioned as the two corps were locked in elemental color stalemate. The Handler just laughed coyly and poured more love into her attack. "Nothing, this is just the result of him tapping into the morphegenic field and unleashing those animal instincts he inherited from his harlot mother."

A bright glow started forming behind the supervillian and then something quickly hit pressure points in her back, blocking the flow of energy making it hard to summon the strength to use her ring. Carla slapped her wrist so hard it nearly broke, but instead she used a chisel to force the ring off and into the river below. Star Sapphire started plummeting landing painfully on an abandon car. "Well that should teach her not to mess with Jamaica for awhile, but if her ring is anything like yours then we better hurry before she calls it back."

"Right, hang on Hal were coming! Lucas, I don't want to leash you, but you have to calm down. Where is that cool precise level headiness of yours? Do you really want to serve the Light for the rest of your life?"

"Come on kid you're a Green Lantern, a hero for everyone on this planet. Don't give up!"

"Lucas, try to remember how much you care for your family, your art, your teammate Artemis. You love her don't you? You have to help her by freeing yourself."

Green Lantern JR went placid for a few seconds and they thought they had him. Only instead to be captured by a pissed off Star Sapphire who put them all in stocks. She was ready to end this. "Eliminate them! Send their rings back to Oa!"

Green Lantern JR created a bomb and leveled it over their heads ready to drop it as Star Sapphire hovered smirking at sight of her foes death. That's when the bomb exploded over _her_ head sending her crashing right back down into the bridge. The teen created police dogs to attack her while he freed the rest. With their combined powers, Star Sapphire was soon in a makeshift cell and cut off from her ring. None of that mattered as the boy was leaking green energy and his heart was beating erratically. He let loose whimpers of pain as he sank into a coma, not hearing his father and uncle telling him to stay awake.

In Hell's Kitchen, another battle was being fought. Bullets, lasers, and arrows danced in the air through the back alleys and main streets of the neighborhood. Green Arrow was panting heavily as a bullet from Deadshot's rifle having pierced his lung. He knew from experience he could hold out for awhile and he was steadfast refusing to leave until his "stepdaughter" was safe. She was more then just a kid he was training. She was like family to him now and he was going to help her no matter the cost.

"Ahh!" a razor sharp arrow sank itself deep into his shoulder. He tugged at it until the shaft fell out, but the head remained buried. Arrowett appeared through the fog, her bow aimed at his head. "Why don't you make this interesting for me and run for you pathetic life? Tracking you down, even in this half dead state, would be more sporting."

"Artemis, please fight this. I know you. You never wanted to be exactly like your father," GA pleaded. Her cybernetic eyes narrowed locking onto him and her arms expanded as she drew back for a head shot. "Your words mean nothing to me. I have no father, no mother, only you as former Handler to destroy for the Light. That is my purpose."

Green Arrow knew he had to reach her somehow. He promised her mother Paula, when she asked him to keep Artemis from following in her parents footsteps, that she be safe. He was not going to break that promise!

Both Project and Handler had to shield their eyes as the celestial glow overwhelmed the archer. When it faded, Green Arrow was healed and had delicate emerald feathery wings on his back. His bow and arrows shone with an unnatural light as he leveled them at Deadshot.

"Chh, just because you have wings doesn't me we can't send you the rest of the way to Heaven!" Deadshot pointed out, tossing a grenade at him. GA caught it in one hand turning into a butterfly before firing the arrow dead center. The man was on his knees in agony as spiritual energy tried to undo the blackness in his heart. GA beat his wings and snatched up Arrowett, flying into the air. The girl struggled beating on him and one point sank her teeth in his cheek, but he held her tighter as the feather's supernatural energies bathed her making her spirit stronger as an internal battle began to take place.

"Artemis, Nerissa, please try to remember who you are. You've always been a strong person. Strong enough to take care of your mother, strong enough to stand up to your father and be a double agent and heroine. Still, you're more then that. You're a fifteen year old girl with a lot of sass who loves teasing Wally hanging out with your girl friends and taking art classes with the boy you care for Lucas. You're Nerissa Artemis Crock and nothing can take that away from you," GA prayed for her. The female's cybernetic eyes seem to tear up as she listened to his words.

Two high caliber bullets tore through his wings sending them crashing to the earth. He managed to bank into a bodega while Arrowett landed on her feet shaking. Deadshot strolled over taking notice of his Project state. He roughly grabbed her dragging her inside. "Pull yourself together and complete your mission! Kill him! I'll even make it easy for you," he instructed as he leveled his gun at GA, who stared at him boldly while glancing at Arrowett. "Prepare to hand over you fortune."

Without warning something cracked against the back of his head causing bullet to misfire into the air. A razor sharp quiver slashed him in the back. He was shoved to the ground and his feet tripped by an extend bow. GA flew over him and landed next to Arrowett, who was giving Deadshot a death glare, as sweat down her face and she was unsteady on her feet.

"Project Arrowett what are you doing? Stand down and kill your target, not me!" Deadshot ordered drawing his backup, but GA shot that to pieces. Arrowett's eyes locked on and her arms extended with four arrows notched and taunt.

"MY name is Nerissa Artemis Crock and I'm a heroine not a Project," she whispered letting her arrows fly. The four heads popped open releasing magnetic restraints magnetizing him to the building. A fifth arrow from GA struck him in the chest releasing goo so he couldn't get at his weapons. Artemis raced forward her bow ready to decapitate him, but at the last second turned it flat striking him in the head rendering him unconscious. She turned to face GA as real tears poured from her fake eyes. "Tha…nk you Ol…lie, Dad, for be..liev…ing in me. T..ell Mom I looo..ved her and I hope I m…ade her pr…oud," Artemis stuttered. Sparks were shooting out of her arms as she dropped her bow falling to the ground in paroxysm. Green Arrow held her tightly in his arms trying to heal her and telling her it would be okay.

On the Upper East Side Jordana weaved around Hawklady, ducking under her energized bo staff. She kicked high only for her best friend to grab her ankle and crush it. Ignoring the pain, she snatched a broken piece of china transforming it into a dagger before slashing wildly and cutting part of the girl's mask. Hawklady let her go and was attacked by three jabs, two side kicks and a wild bolo punch.

Jordana took to the air heart pounding as she weaved around skyscrapers letting their strong air currents lift her high into the sky when her feather warned her of incoming danger. She flapped to the right, but her wing tips were on fire and it was tough to stay airborne forcing her to land and attempt to obscure herself to heal up. Yet shadow tendrils materialized out of the roof pulling her down towards oblivion. "Help! Let go of me you crazy stalker!"

Hawkman swooped in giving a traditional battle cry as he bashed and minced the shadowy tendrils forcing him to let go. Hawkwoman landed in front of them trying to block the spread of flames from entrapping the trio, but soon went on the defense calling out to the pigeons' to protect them from a murder of crows and flock of falcons. They all saw Hawklady land, absorbing her wings and releasing her hidden blade. "A fierce skirmish to be certain, but your death have already been decided Thanigarians."

"Shania, don't let these so called Handlers' command you," her mother pleaded. She looked desperately at her daughter, begging her to come to her senses.

"Show them your Thanigarian pride!" her father added. He refused to give up on his only child.

Hawklady signaled her Handlers to take care of the female interloper, as she vaulted over the flames and in the middle of the group, kicking Jordana towards the flames before twirling her bo to block the mace and ax. Brandishing her weapon expertly, she managed to hit them in all the important parts like joints, stomach and feet. She flipped over her dad piercing his wing jut getting splattered by his blood.

Jordana knew she had to do something to stop this before her friend killed her parents. As Shadow Thief tried to suffocate her, she kicked him in the groin three times to ensure he let go. Twirling around she glowed brightly wiping out all of the shadows. When Firefly came down to help out, she punched him in the diaphragm and shoved him into a transformer bay, before flying at her friend and tackling her to the ground. She struggled to keep her pinned as Hawklady's wings resprouted. "A little help would be appreciated!"

"Were trying, but she's insanely strong!"

"I'll kill you! I'll roast you alive!"

"Shania, snap out of it girl! I know your spirit is stronger then whatever genes are controlling you! You have so much passion in life so use that now to break free!"

"Come back to us please. We love you so much."

"Your friends and especially, Kaldur, need you."

"Move! Incoming danger ah!" Shadow Thief sprang up and trapped them in his claws as Firefly turned up the heat making them sweat. He kicked a rattle Hawklady to her feet. "Time to get a return in our investments. Kill them so we can get back the Light."

All eyes were on her as she created a giant fiery infinity symbol. Without hesitation she attacked her Handlers instead of her family and friends! The blast freed Jordana and the Hawks. Jordana and Hawkman went after Shadow Thief 's generator destroying it and hand cuffing him to an antenna while the two female Thanigarians took out Firefly's flamethrower and jetpack sending him tumbling into another rooftop. Shania fell from the sky as her wings were absorbed being caught inches from death. She was seizing and had a high fever all three were worried she wouldn't make it.

Underneath the polluted waters of the Hudson River, Aquaman was fighting alone against his beloved treasure, his adopted son Kaldur'ahm, and one his worst enemies Black Manta, the boy's biological father, without the benefit of having Kaldur's Guardian Angel to help him. The only allies he had were the fish that survived in this polluted water which he summoned to attack Black Manta. The underwater villain had his own private fish fry as he zapped hundreds of fish into charbroiled remains.

"Are you so pathetic in fresh water that you can't defend yourself at all?" Black Manta inquired, as he launched mini harpoons from his wrists. Aquaman summoned a rip current sweeping away the weapons only to have a long water hook to latch on and rip part of his back off. Something torpedoed towards him slamming into him so hard he felt some of his internal organs get rearranged. He barely suppressed an agonizing scream as intense jolts of electricity raced throughout his body. He threw a wild punch connecting with Tempest, who shook his head trying to get rid of the double vision. "Aqualad, my treasured son Kaldur, please stop what you're doing before you hurt someone."

"You're words are wasted on me, your former Majesty! We Atlantians are so much better then the surface worlders, yet you have us hide and squander our gifts! I serve the Light so Atlantis survives in the new era!" Tempest coldly replied, reaching out with his hand and pulling the water right out of his king's body. Aquaman was suffering the effects of rapid dehydration; unable to move at all and his son had activated his water bearer forming a giant hammer to pound him into the bottom. Behind him Black Manta had two mini missiles ready to fire. "Good bye your Majesty!"

"_Uzimaki Maelstrom!" _a feminine voice called out. Gigantic whirlpools formed on the surface of the river and extend its reach below, stirring up crazy whirlpool sucking Project and Mentor to the riverbed, getting them stuck in the mud. A bluish yellow glow washed over the King healing him and webbed wing teen swam past him tossing several globes of water at Black Manta damaging his suit, but Tempest broke free; weapons charged as he spotted his adversary floating a few feet in front of him. "Well the coward returns to face her doom. Did you think I would go easy on you just because were former comrades Tula?"

Tula was dressed in the same body suit as the others with orange and blue webbed wings. She had a determine look on her face and already was summoning her next combat spell. "I'm no coward Kaldur, I just had to get away so I could help you! I was made your Guardian Angel the same day you became Aqualad. I wanted to tell you, but it's forbidden, which was another reason I chose Garth as my mate. I wanted to help you find love and I think I have with Shania. You have to come back to us, to her!"

"I need no one, but my team and Handler! Prepare for your death!" Tempest responded creating a giant water pike that she blocked with her kraken spell. She sensed an incoming missile from Black Manta, but Aquaman tackled him and the two started duking it out so she reached out and wrapped her tentacles around Kaldur. She carried him into the air with her. This was her first time flying and it was tiring. She could feel Kaldur struggling and jolting her, but she ignored it letting her spiritual energy envelope her friend. Tempest finally had enough spewing toxins into the water until the attack her.

"No, ah, ugh, I won't give up!" Tula shouted as they plunged back in the river. Tempest swam around her creating a toxic bubble net knowing her protection sphere would dissolve eventually. Aquaman used his own water powers to ensnare his treasure and transformed them into piercing needles of sharp water hoping to get Tempest to relent, but he turned up the heat trying to fry him. "Kaldur, I know you can hear me. Tula and I are doing this because we want you to be yourself again. Search deep for your inner power and unleash it!"

"Silence that mouth of yours fool! My protégée has no need for you and the girl so I think he should drown you. Tempest finish them!"

Tempest formed his weapons charging them and it looked like he would harpoon his king and friend, but that was when he turned the propeller on his Handler ripping off parts of his suit and hitting him with all his strength. He superheated the water shooting his Handler out into the hull of a ship before recalling the toxins leaving Tula barely floating. He was gasping for air and his tissues went necrosis. "I'm sorry my King. Take care of Tula and make Garth Aqualad."

"Kaldur! Don't die on me oh my your drowning!" Aquaman said creating a waterless bubble, but still Aqualad was turning black. He had to help him, but what about Tula? He suddenly became aware of the modified genomorphs swimming closer. He got ready to attack when he felt a presence swim up to him. "Mera! You're alright!"

"Yes, the monster's helped free our beloved city a short while ago. Orm is handling the treatment for those affected by the sea star, but I felt our treasured students in pain. I can treat Tula for toxic exposure, but Kaldur feels so different I don't know if our doctors can help him."

"No he needs the Watchtower facilities if only I could get there!"

Central Park was the battle zone for the parents of Huntsmark. The teen was slinking from the tops of trees using her gadgets on Question. He was tap dancing to avoid laser lipstick, net throwing mascara, and exploding blush. "Young lady you're not even old enough for make up!" The only reply was to have her drop on top of him in spliced form slashing parts of his mask off blood dripping from her claws. She lunged for his neck wanting to bite his jugular, but he barely held her off. He shoved his hat into her mouth and then rolled down the side of a hill.

"Vic! Zairia!" Huntress cried out starting to sprint after them when Lady Shiva kicked her under the breast bone. Huntress countered with her own kick while firing her crossbow. The assassin spun on one foot touching the ground with three fingers, before spinning in the opposite directing avoiding another volley and Canary's cry. Landing on a park bench she gestured for them to come at her.

Black Canary punched, elbowed and generally tried to land hard blows, while her partner did the same thing only going upside down at one point to fire her weapon. Shiva got ready to use a lethal sleeper hold when a cloud of yellow gas encircled her. Question had pulled of his tie and was using it like a bullwhip cracking it against the woman's bare skin causing red welts to form. Huntsmark made her presence known landing in a crotch position firing her compressed arrow guns; forcing the trio to hide behind some playground equipment.

"I tried knocking her out, but her spliced form is immune to such things."

"Wish we had known that sooner. Dinah you're her Guardian Angel, use your new powers and save my daughter!"

"I'm trying, but I don't know how to!" Canary snapped as she brushed her fingers across the feather. A light appeared shielding them from further assault and Canary let loose her strongest cry sending Shiva skidding halfway across the park. Huntsmark's parents went into action jamming her guns and throwing a tattered coat over her to calm her down. She pawed trying to get it off as Black Canary knelt down next to her tipping her chin so they were eye to eye. Her black and yellow wings fluttered in the air. "Please Zairia, calm down. We are only trying to help you my dear."

"Release me prey so I can snap your wings, tear open your chest, and devour your heart!"

"Zairia, Zairia! Stop fighting us we want to help you find your inner peace." Huntsmark snarled shoving her parents off her and throwing an acid capsule at Black Canary who flew into the air. The girl started climbing the jungle gym trying to knock her down when Huntress fired a single arrow that went through her daughter's leg forcing her to switch targets when Question toppled her into the sand sitting on her as the spiritual warmth filled the air. "Fire bring me warmth and safety in my inner circle. Isn't that a Wiccan prayer my darling?"

"I love you my little Dawn, no matter what you are or who you love. I want you to find love my daughter, no matter if it's a boy or girl." All three fell to the ground as Lady Shiva used a special tuning fork on them watching their brains turn to mush. Huntsmark scrambled to her feet as Lady Shiva drove her foot into Black Canary's throat. "I grow tired of this, Huntsmark belongs to us! Your services are no longer required."

Canary was blacking out so she only heard her "niece" fire her guns; the arrows going through Lady Shiva's hands. Sounds of a scuffle filtered through the haze and when she could move again Zairia was half human/half panther stroking out in her parents arms so she leaped up to help heal her the best she could.

Soho was slowly becoming Noho, as the magical battle took place. Faust had cast a reanimation spell bringing to life statues and gargoyles attacking the Outsiders. Red Tornado was flying through the mess towards the mage when a giant ankh captured the android and sent him back as a two inch tall toy!

"Watch out for those spells Metamorpho!" Black Lightning warned as his teammate turned into gas slipping through the chaos landing on Faust pink mana platform, transforming into himself with an iron club causing the mage's arm went numb however Fate's Dagger retaliated trapping the shape shifter in a deadly never ending sandstorm. Black Lighting juiced up on some wires ready to discharge, but Katana held him back dragging both of behind a billboard to avoid being struck by stray spells. Taking careful aim she let loose a barrage of kunai and throwing stars.

Fate's Dagger managed to shave the deadly projectiles to nothing, but Faust was not as lucky as a few managed to dig themselves into his abdomen and leg. He ordered Fate's Dagger to take his revenge as he started the process of removing the projectiles.

Behind the safety of the billboard, Katana's soultaker glowed gold as Nelson rematerialized. He slammed his cane down on the roof restoring Red Tornado and teletransporting Metamorpho back to them.

"Thanks, I was getting dizzy!"

"Your help is greatly appreciated Nelson. Are you alright?"

"No, as a spirit I'm limited in how much magic I can use before I vanish. We need to react fast. Here are some helpful hints; magic only works on those who see it and hear it, and there's a limit to how much energy one can use."

"We can work with that. We'll overload him, but Red you need to step up and help the kid."

"I'm inorganic and soulless. How am I supposed to use this?"

"Try bolts! Come on let's take care of Mr. Wizard!"

The two Outsiders' went after Faust keeping him busy while Fate's Dagger went after the remaining three. He attacked his mother locking blades with her. True, her katana had a longer reach, but he could duck underneath and stab at her. She parried and attempted a disengage he went after her with a crescent slash. He whirled the weapon over his head forming an enchanted circle before creating an X in the air slashing pieces of magic at her. Red Tornado flew intercepted, blocking the shards with his field glowing enough to force the teen to step back. That's when his parents countered; Katana struck down with so much force he nearly dropped his weapon. Nelson wacked him on the head as hard as the spirit could and Red Tornado trapped him in a cyclone. "Taji, please listen to what we have to say. This may not mean much coming from an inorganic, but I forgive you for attacking me."

Fate's Dagger ignored him, chanting in Japanese as he enchanted his tanto, ready to bring it down when the soultaker crossed his forcing him into a stalemate. He stared at the woman before annunciating, "For good or ill we walk the same path!"

"Give us life and strength for the battle ahead. Pureness of heart to die valiantly. Our bushido code is our sense of honor Taji. The Light doesn't follow that code."

"Come back to us son."

It appeared that Fate's Dagger would listen if Faust hadn't shone up casting a Harry Potterish spell the full body bind on the Outsiders and locking in place Red while causing the spirit of Nelson to suffer in agony. He didn't need to tell the boy what to do it was just expected. So Fate's Dagger did the unexpected by imprisoning Faust in a mana ball. Using Iai he popped the bubble sending Faust flying into the air. Cutting his palm he touched the blood to the Helmet awakening Nabu who used a spell to trap Faust in a magical cocoon upside down from a hotel.

Taji ripped the Helmet off his chanting fast as his magic started to leave his body, rebinding the soul of his father with it at the last second. He collapsed on the ground pale as a sheet. Katana cradled the boy in her lap as Red Tornado confirmed the panic stricken woman's worst fears. "His heart shutting down and he's not getting enough air. The leakage of magic is also harming him!"

"I can't lose another child!"

"You won't not if we have anything to say about it! Metamorpho get him some air, Nelson if you can do something about the magic do it! Red call for help, I'm going to restart his heart!" Black Lighting ordered shocking the boy three times trying to get him stabilized.

The battle in Stanton Island had been going on for a while now, Martian Manhunter had shifted into dozens of forms, but Martian Womanhunter had managed to match him every step of the way; even dividing her form into a swarm of vampire bats that ravaged his body before he phased underground. She ripped open the street, grabbing him and forcing him solid again before she started pounding the living daylights on him. He braced his legs against her torso and managed to push her off and swung at her, but she threw him over her shoulder. Pointing at a house she lifted it up out of its foundation and brought straight down on top of him trying to obliterate him. The White Martian floated over the crater looking for signs of life.

"_Marvelous, my dear very good. You certainly are using that aggression to its fullest. Now be a dear and use your mental talents to sever his brain connections so we can start dissection_."

"_I'm afraid that will have to wait until another lifetime!" _Martian Manhunter shouted, using a technique to use his target's own telepathic gifts to amplify his own so he could blast him with a devastating mental blow. He reappeared behind Psiman with a greenish black glow and his new appendages. He scanned for his niece, but she was hiding her mental signature. Suddenly his feather warned him of an incoming attack. He turned around and blocked her claw like fingers from separating his head from his body. "_M'gann you have to listen to me! This form your in is not your true nature! It goes against everything we stand for as Martians to use our powers in the ways you have done so."_

"_This is the form I am supposed to be in! I'm not a pure Martian, I'm a servant of the Light! Your mental prowess and trickery will not abort me from my mission to slay you!"_

"_Try to remember the good in your life M'gann, the friends that care for you, the dreams you had of coming to Earth to be a hero. I know you have the power to dispel this illusion. You just need to believe in yourself! Ugh ah ow!"_

"_Silence Martian Manhunter! My student doesn't need you preaching morality to her. After all what could is morality to one who tortures and sends her victims into comas? Now my dear as you were saying?"_

"_Yes, its time to end this, Handler Psiman!" _ Psiman was unprepared for what happened next as the girl turned on him using his tricks to awaken his darkest fears. She dove deep into his brain creating solid illusions of his darkest secrets and the image of the creature who granted him his gifts scaring him into a stupor. Miss Martian crumbled to ground, inflicting self damage to herself as her uncle tried to comfort her, but she was giving off a telepathic scream of anguish before she self induced a coma to get away from the pain.

A similar scene was taking place in Times Squares where almost all the jumbo screens had been smashed and the buildings torn apart and weapons embedded all over the place. Red Arrow, recalling what Dubbilex had said, had shouldered his bow and arrows using instead his words to try and get through to Nightwing. It wasn't easy with Deathstroke repeatedly attempting to impale him or shoot him to death, but he was maneuvering the man into a false sense of security. When Nightwing charged him tossing an enchanted birdarang, he used an arrow tip to catch the edge of it and spin it back towards the two of them. Nightwing flipped out of the way, but it caught the merc in his good eye. The man felt the poison being drained into his eye and had to stop fighting for a minute to collect his resources to heal. That gave Red Arrow the chance to taunt Nightwing to chase after him to the Nastech building.

The young acrobat fired a grappling line and swung over to the building before releasing himself into a quadruple areal flip and landing on one of the jumbotron screens. Activating his technopathy he had the wires and cables burst out of the screen and capture the flying teenager, before having them carry to the top of the building where his supposed guardian angel dangled upside down. "You're pitiable without your bow and arrows. What were you thinking coming after me with nothing to back you up? You don't think I'm smart enough to get around this "spiritual energy" to kill you?"

"No, but your not a killer either Dick! What happened to you is partially my fault! I got so caught up in proving Green Arrow wrong, I abandoned my duties to you. I should have been there to help you."

Nightwing scoffed and held an escrima stick to his Adam's apple. "Help? I don't need any help from you or anyone. I know my purpose in life and I'll happily fulfill it. What more could I possibly want then to sabotage the world and protect Beyond while he works his magic on the world? Really, you're just wasting my time!"

"No, I'm not I've been where you are now. High on drugs and thinking I'm king of the world. Dick the steroids are going to kill you and ruin your life. You have to take control of your life. Where is that crazy spirit that loved to laugh and make neologicals? Who is that kid who loved life with all his heart? Please Dick, it's not to late."

"I'm afraid that it is far too late for you Mr. Harper. You tried and failed to save your friend and now you've forfeited your life. Nightwing end this now."

"Of course Handler Deathstroke," Nightwing said. Faster then anyone anticipated he flipped behind his Handler and started attacking him with his escrima sticks. When his hands were trapped he slipped under the man's legs dragging him to the ground and throwing him off the building using technopathy to blow up all the screens and electrical devices hurting him badly before catching him with a line and securing his target to the building. He started to tip over and fall when Red Arrowed freed himself and pulled him back up onto the roof. "Dick, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked surveying his friend. His muscles were bubbling and it sounded like his insides were being shredded as the Boy Wonder slumped into oblivion.

In the Bronx ,Batman and Madison had made a lot of progress, due to her small size and attitude. She had manipulated the circumstances until Beyond had actually destroyed Thinker's body with his elbow juts when he tried to attack her. Right now, the girl was locked in battle with her charge trying to hogtie him as he glided just out of her reach firing batarangs. Madison was able to anticipate each targets trajectory and able to bounce out of the way due to the early warning system in her feather. She was so focused on Beyond she didn't hear White Knight cock a gun at her.

White Knight was getting ready to shoot the girl when the gun was knocked out of his hand by a batarang. Batman swooped down and punched him in the face. "What kind of government agents tries to shoot a child?"

"I'm just doing my duty sir, its nothing personal! Just like you feel compelled to help the hopeless I am compelled to finish a job for Checkmate!" White Knight explained, as the two engaged in hand to hand combat against each other. Both were expert fighters and doing plenty of damage, but White Knight wasn't above playing dirty shooting at Madison with his backup piece; who was still trying to pin done a camouflaged Beyond. Batman got ready to throw a bolo to tie up his hands with when something attacked him from behind, clawing at him. He flipped Beyond off and the boy went for his legs like a true capoeira student. He punched at his chest and fired more batarangs at him.

"Why aren't you fighting back? You're not as weak as the other heroes! Come at me!" Beyond shouted, only to be tackled by Madison, who trapped the three of them in a protective aura. He flicked a bomb at them, but her electromagnetic field shorted it before it exploded. "Your field only last so long, and soon White Knight will be here to assist me in your death. I have a perfect memory of your attack patterns and I know the best way to defeat you. Why don't you give up?"

"What kind of genius asks that question if he knows the answer? We care about you stupid genius! Everyone is worried about you. Michele, Rose, Max we all want you to come home where you belong and play with us!" Madison shouted.

"No one, but the Light cares for us. We mean nothing to our genetic donors."

"Not true, I don't always show it Terry, but I do care about you and Dick. You're my family and I would do anything to keep you safe," Batman told his son; pouring his emotions out trying to connect with him. Beyond paused and then without warning turned his attention to his Handler going after him with his capoeira invisible style. White Knight had done this once before and was better to anticipated Beyond's target, but the kid switched up going for high shots and then low ending the battle with a quick hit to the jaw. As he became visible again Batman scooped him up and removing his cowl already taking note of his rapid pulse, color loss and his uncontrollable twitching.

The last battle had taken place in front of the 9/11 memorial and Superman and Lana had fought to keep it from being damaged. Lana had let loose her full powers on Luther, who had been egging Superboy to kill his father. That's when he found himself under attack by Lana.

"You are in no way that kid's parent! That boy has his father he doesn't need a criminal mother!" Lana shouted transforming pieces of litter in yards of fabric, scissors and needle. While he fired two beams green and red at Superman she flew around, avoiding and shielding him from the radioactive effects of the kryptonite beam and beamed the baldy in the head with her three inch heels. Pushing off, she dumped her supplies on him, but he threw them off coming at her, but she blinded him with her glow getting close to start ripping his armor off and replacing it with her designs. He cursed at her trying to squish her, but she wouldn't give up until he was decked in a hot pink low cut dress and face planted in the ground. Savoring victory she flew after the two supers unleashing as much spiritual nature as possible knowing Connor would be the hardest to convince. "Connor stop this! Your Handler is not giving you commands anymore! You're free!"

"Silence! I live to serve the Light they are my whole reason for being! They gave me life and a purpose!" He bellowed firing heat beams at her only for his Dad to intercept. He took a deep breath and blew a cold front on him hoping to cool his son off, but his son used his TK to touch part of the monument and fling it at his creator who caught it and put it back. Superboy started pounding and kicking him ripping the cape off and shredding it. Touching the S shield he used his TK making him heavier and heavier until he couldn't sustain flight so he stomped him through the roof of the monument. He landed and stared marching towards the fallen form of his father ready to kill him when Lana reappeared having used obscurity to hide and then creating her aura. "I am the Superboy. My father is the Superman. We are both heroes. Have you forgotten that haiku? That was the most emotional thing you ever wrote. It means something to you!"

"The only thing that means anything to me is the death of Superman."

"Connor, what about your friends and siblings? Don't they matter? You took responsibility for them promising to keep them safe. How safe are they going to be with the Light controlling them? You'll be weapons forever. I know I made mistakes, but I'm here with Lana to correct them. Please come back to me son," Superman begged. Superboy looked at them both ready to obliterate them when something changed. He clutched his sides and was struggling to breathe. He dug his fingers into the floor of the building and was arguing with himself. He let loose a roar that partially demolished the walls of the building before he collapsed in pain. You didn't need to be Superman to know he needed help and fast.

As they flew out of the building heading towards the Watchtower; a powerful shaft of light struck them, stripping Lana of most of her power and wounding Superman who dropped his son in front of the memorial, as they all came crashing down to the ground wondering what was happening now.

The seven avatars of the Light were descending from their thrones displeased by what they had witnessed. The energy from the floating platform was twisted about and then micro sized before it barely touched the monument before it wiped out six square blocks. Superman's jaw dropped at their audacity especially when he heard them muttering how that monument was a waste of space and that it was an insult to their reign.

"Well I guess we underestimated the power of those spirit guides. Who knew that something as apsidal and untenable as ,ugh, _faith_ would be able to resist our efforts to reconstitute someone's internal networking? At least we should study this immunity before we completely rewrite the planet," the lady remarked.

"Indeed this exercise was quite the educational experience. We can learn from our mistakes and improve on our Projects so this doesn't happen again," a second member responded.

"We're going to have to have a word with our Handlers. Honestly they have let us down one to many times. Perhaps we should think about terminating them? At the very least they need to be disciplined," A third suggested.

"Agreed, but first I believe that we should collect our property and restore it to normal parameters. The adrenaline surge that allowed the Projects temporarily to regain their normal personality; was unable to protect them from the backlash of the Hero Code attempting to reassert itself, while battling their normal DNA functions. Pity," another a member said.

"I guess we should start here and go in a grid search. Once they're all back under our power, then its time for us to make everyone see the Light."

"Indeed, this is just a minor set back, nothing to be too concerned about."

"Then its time to finish what our ancestor started. The Era of Light will prevail."

"What are your assess talking about? You're not taking Connor from us!" Lana said standing in front of the father and son with producing as much aura as she could. "I thought only Luther didn't know when to give up, but you seven bring the pastry!"

"Look around you! Your forces have been subdued, your slaves no longer obey you and the children are free of your control! In seconds that scrambler field will be down and the might of the Lantern Corp and the Justice League will be upon you! You've lost why don't you surrender and face punishment?" Superman growled angrily at the seven Lights.

The Light didn't answer, just clasped their hands together forming a bond. The air was charged and the earth trembled. Water rose and the wind howled as lighting flashed before the chaos was unleashed all over the city decimating everything in its path. The heroes buckled down and fought for cover to defend themselves. An emerging Dubbilex ordered his brethren to seek out and protect any innocent still in the city after that attack. When the elements vanished in their places were towering crystal structures with arrays on them ready to broadcast their message all over the globe and any dimensions connect to it.

"You underestimate us as usual Kryptonian. Despite all the power in your body our collective energies are greater then anything you hope to imagine."

"We have been slowly amassing our power for over fifty years, slowly influencing dozens of major and minor problems; ranging from human trafficking to invasive animal species and pollution, just to keep the normals unaware of our guiding influence. Finding the people and resources necessary to make our vision come to be was difficult, but not impossible once we used a bit of our power to wipe the morality and conscience from our subjects. The hardest part was to create generals to answer our beck and call so we could ensure our victory. You heroes never even suspect until it was too late. Now finally we have reached the crest of our powers, enough to reorder the world and cosmos in our image. We can undo everything you've just done and wipe you out from existence! Nothing can stop us now there is no power on earth or in the heavens that can defeat us!" The Leader monologue with great amount of zeal.

"No power except for the one in between," a voice called out. All seven Lights and Superman and Lana turned as a single figure walked through the torn up streets and past the overturn cars. She stopped ten feet from the hovering figures and looked up, ignoring the stares of her plain clothes and their curious peaks at the egg in her hand. "So you have finally revealed yourselves. Do you know who I am?" Julia asked softly.

"No, is there any reason we should remember a pathetic mortals such as yourself?"

"No, I guess not, I was nothing to you, just a person you kidnapped off the street to use in your experiments. If it wasn't for the kindness of one individual the world might have ended, but not today. You seven have never faced the consequences of your actions, never felt the terror and heartbreak you cause. All you understand is your desire to wipe out God's greatest gift to his children, their free will to choose what they want to do. I can't stand by anymore and let this happen," Julia replied cracking open the egg and revealing a lustrous feather necklace. Grasping the talisman she lowered it around her neck speaking again. "You see you are not the only avatars, for I am the mortal body for the most powerful Guardian Angel of them all, the one who directs all other and protects her charge the Earth itself!"

Dubbilex arrived on the panorama in time to witness the most miraculous alteration ever. Billions of different colored feathers from human Guardian Angels formed three rings around her body as orange shimmer dazzled the city. A powerful gust lifted her into the air turning her all around. A wave of white light flooded over the rings trying to erase her from existence but was halt inches from the rings before evaporating. A humming noise was heard as the feathers vanished revealing a new figure in the air.

She had cascading black hair and honey colored eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a long form fitting mahogany dress with a white see through halter and bell sleeves along with a crimson sash with large red wings. She had a silver pointed halo crown and bands with onyx gems with gold drop earrings holding a silver horn. A beautiful orange glow emanate from her body as single shaft of moonlight fell on her. When she spoke, it was with such wisdom and grace that one never expected. "I am Sierra, the Guardian Angel of Earth. You are the avatars for the Light of Destruction. It has broken the Almighty's heart your misdeeds and he asks that you repent before it's too late."

"To late for the world you mean! Your Almighty has let this world fall into chaos. We are going to ensure order and there's nothing you can do about it!" The seven proclaimed as the merged into one giant being. They unleashed a hundreds of shafts of light which rocketed towards the young angel who did nothing, except to wait patiently.

Seconds before the lights hit, Sierra raised her wrists and some form of energy sprang from her gemstones. A lattice of energy rays formed all over the sky creating protective barriers allowing no harm to come to anyone above or below. The light rays were transmuted into air molecules. She flew at them; blowing her horn weakening the Light Monsters who slammed its palm against her. It let out a shriek of pain as the spiritual energy burned the body causing pieces to break off. Superman had to grab both Lana and Connor and leap out of the way of the falling fragments.

All the heroes watched as the battle continued in the heavens with Sierra souring high into the sky. Undoing her sash she lashed out touching the arrays causing them to be submerged as the Light fought to keep them above ground. They fired eye beams but she had vanished entirely. The creature bellowed, letting loose more energy trying to find her only to have her reappear and tag them with dozen of her feathers causing them to shrink and thrash about.

"You fools never wondered about the Darkness of Purity, believing it had left this world defenseless, but you're wrong. It asked the Almighty to place pieces of it inside those you would hurt the most, so their own pureness would strengthen it. You created your own downfall in Hero Light!" Sierra informed them playing a tune on her horn. A sliver of velvety darkness emerged from fallen heroes' hearts and wrapped around her horn empowering it with its gifts. "The Light will never harm this or any other version of Earth again." The Guardian angel played an angelic tune, the darkness dancing about as it pulled the Light out of the seven individuals, who were lowered to the ground as humans. The Darkness and Light twisted into one ribbon and left the planet heading for the Source to trouble no one ever again.

The avatars were angry shouting threats, but Sierra silenced them with a look. Her feathers rested on their chests and they froze unsure what was happening. "You souls, though, greatly damaged can be healed, but your crimes must be atoning for. You shall embark on a spiritual journey within your own souls experiencing and feeling all that you have done to others. Should you repent your souls would be welcomed, but if you don't you bodies shall remain in half living state until they give out. So it's the punishment of the Almighty!" A beam of golden energy struck all seven and they fainted. Sierra gazed at them solemnly before flying back into the sky and unleashing a powerful healing wave undoing all the damage the Light had done restoring the world, even improving it, but those who died couldn't be brought back.

Sierra hovered over Superman, who was holding his son and she knew what he wanted, but she couldn't help him. "I know what you seek, but it's not within my power to heal the twelve souls who were harmed by the Light. Though they had no conscience knowledge or control over their actions, their spirits are still broken by what happened. They feel responsible and as such, all twelve are undergoing their own spiritual quest to deal with the trauma."

"Can't you take the trauma and pain away? He's dying! He shouldn't have to suffer like this. None of them should! Are you saying you can heal the world, but there's nothing you can do to bring him back?"

"Clark don't yell at her! It's not her fault!"

"Life is full of hardships, especially those who are heroes. The twelve of them know in their hearts they should come back, but they are unsure _how _after everything they've seen and done. I can only offer you this advice. Heal their bodies and pray. If their meant to return they will awaken, if not let them live the lives out in comfort and piece."

"Will you take your own advice Sierra? If you don't release Julia soon her body will not be able to recover and she'll be lost. She's done her part return her please," Dubbilex asked. "I know you wish to judge my kind and help decide our fate, but leave that for another day. The healing needs to begin."

"Very well, take care and remember the cost of using my power," Sierra said touching her chest. There was an orange glow and Julia fell into Dubbilex's arms clutching the egg severally weakened. The skies cleared and the sounds of clock ringing five in the afternoon could be heard. Ten seconds later zeta beams retrieved the injured parties whisking them to the Watchtower praying it wasn't too late.


	8. One Miracle

It was February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, but no one was celebrating after the strenuous past few weeks. The world may have been healed by the power of a celestial being, but recovering and dealing with the aftermath was a full scale production. First, second, and especially third world countries were in dire straights as they worked to rebuild their civilizations. Governments were busy flushing out hidden organizations and punishing the guilty parties for overthrowing the established order. Robotics experts were studying and melting down parts of the Omega droids, along with the armor the soldiers had worn. The stolen property had been recovered and returned to its rightful place and still there was more to do.

The genomorphs were now free, but unsure of where they stood in this world, so at the moment they were helping with recovery efforts around the world and the dismantling of the Light's empire. They hoped to build their own place in the world where they would be accepted once normalcy returned. The hero community was doing its best as well to reassure the world everything was normal again. The Watchtower's sensors had confirmed that the Light of Destruction and Darkness of Purity had returned to where they came from. Hopefully they stay trapped in the gravity well near the Source Wall and never bother Earth again.

Dealing with the injuries of the League and their allies proved to be less of a challenge; than the race to save Young Justice's lives. Officially, their civilian identities had been reported found and recovering in a private hospital, but unofficially there were many who doubted they would survive. It had taken nearly sixteen hours and calling in help from Dubbilex and Dr. Spencer from Cadmus, to help repair Young Justice's multiple injuries they had sustained from the fight as well when they broke free. Almost all of them had suffered some kind of complication and trying to operate while they were so deep in a coma had proven to have its own risks.

Connor had required a massive blood transfusion to deal with blood poisoning from being so near the kryptonite and RSS beams, meaning they had to mix Superman's and Luther's together to stabilize him. Athena required skin grafts to repair her damaged skin. Terry had suffered micro fractures throughout his body and they had to fight to get his blood pressure down. Shania's temperature had finally been brought down, but her wings had to be pulled out of her body painfully so they would heal right. No one knew how much damage the seizure had done. Lucas had to have open heart surgery to repair the damage to his heart and be reinfused with the green element to keep him stable. Zairia was finally fully human again, but the stroke had caused some damage on her left side making it weak and difficult to move. Taji was receiving extra oxygen and testing to make sure his organs hadn't suffered during his crises.

The remaining five weren't much better off. Even with Dubbilex and the scientists help, there was only so much one could do before the body gave out. With Queen Mera's help, they had managed to reverse the augmentation of Kaldur's cells for the most part and getting his physiology more in line with Atlantians, but he would forever now be able to draw in and create toxins, and was still more likely to survive long term in a harsh environment. Dick, they manage to detox his body off the steroids and remove his metahuman gene, but they couldn't break his bones and restore him to old height without damaging his growth, so he would now remain a full foot taller. Wally's body was no longer in a constant state of flux; he was able to control his molecular structure and showed no signs of rapid aging. However, while they could take away his abilities to transfer and affect speed, it was suicide to attempt another brain surgery in this state so he would keep his remember readability.

M'gann and Artemis were not as lucky as the others. Martian Manhunter had been called in to find an untainted sample of his niece genetic code, and the through a complex blood exchange, had manage to restore her normal human like appearance; although she still possessed some of the White forms strengths and aggression, if her subconscious reaction during surgery was any indication. Yet, she didn't try to enter a healing trance, all she did was turn off all her telepathic gifts and remain silent trying to deal with having her bastard secret made real. Artemis's arms would be scarred for some time, where the Stones had managed to remove and replace the cybernetics with her original tissue, but her eyes had been disregarded as medical waste. She would never see normally again.

Since slipping into their comas four days ago, the children had each been moved to private recovery rooms. Aquaman had wanted to take Kaldur back to Atlantis and Martian Manhunter had tried to leave with M'gann for Mars when the ink marks, (the only things the surgeons couldn't get rid of), had lit up creating a covalent that echoed through all twelve. It appeared that whatever was happening inside their minds, or more precisely, their souls; they were doing it as a team and needed to be in the same space to heal. So for now, the adults all waited patiently for some sign that the children would wake up and be ready to face the reality they had created. Sitting in their rooms holding their hands and talking to them were their families, although they were expecting some friends to visit later.

Most of the reserve members were running the Watchtower and dealing with the troubles of Earth. Alliances had been formed with other groups as well to give the League a helping hand and time to deal with their personal crises. Many felt that the League was owed it. They were praying for the awakening of Young Justice, although they secretly hoped that the Light avatars never regained conscience, and stayed locked up in maximum security prison for the rest of their lives for all the trouble they had caused. It was hard for them to determine who they _hadn't_ and _had _influenced over the decades. This was going to be one of those days.

At the moment, Captain Marvel was handling monitor duty and was talking with Captain Atom. "So were supposed to be receiving a few more visitors for our patients later. They're civilians on top of that. I'm wondering if it's a smart idea to let them come and visit, not after all that has happened. We are still repairing that damage that the Watchtower received during our attempt to break through the scrambler field."

"The Founders cleared it and right now is not the time to argue with them about who can visit and who can't. Besides, most of the civilians are family members who deserve to see the kids. I still can't believe what the Light did to them. It makes what happen to me a day out hiking. I really wish there was something we could do to help. All our powers and were still helpless to assist the young ones when it matters the most," Captain Atom replied shaking his head. Even this harden soldier was shaken by what had happened.

"That is the curse all humanity faces. No matter how much power and influence one possesses, there are some instances were there is nothing to be done no matter how hard you wish it. Its times such as these the only thing one can do is just sit and wait for the universe to unfold as it should. Even that seems to be the hardest action to perform," Zatara spoke up as he entered the conversation. He and his family were recovered only suffering some stiffness in the joints and the occasional misfiring of a spell. He was thankful that his daughter was safe. He could only imagine the pain his friends were going through, wondering if their children would open their eyes again. "Forgive my intrusion, but I couldn't help, but overhear what you were talking about. I believe Young Justice's fate is on everyone's mind."

"Do you really believe that their souls are undergoing some sort of spirit quest in order to heal from the trauma they suffered? It sounds a bit far-flung if you ask me. More then likely their coma is just a result of the genetic coding trying to reassert itself correctly," Captain Atom responded.

"After everything we've seen and heard in our lifetimes; how can you not accept what others have seen with their own eyes? Superman and the others were helped by human Guardian Angels. A _real angel_ descended and banished the Light forever from our world. I don't find it that hard to believe that their souls are damaged and trying to make sense of what happened. I just wonder when they're going to wake up," Captain Marvel challenged his colleague. It was easier for the child inside him to accept what had happened. The group was joined by Black Canary and Red Tornado, who were taking a break from their vigil, to assist with the transport of the civilians soon. "How are they? Is there any signs of improvement?"

"Their bodies are slowly healing, but their minds are still not responding beyond basic mental activity. We know they're still in there somewhere according to the tests, but we can't get them to respond in any meaningful way. When they wake up the twelve of them are in for a few weeks of rehab to strengthen their bodies back to the way they were before, but with each passing minute I find it harder to believe that they'll wake up," Black Canary admitted sadly. She felt as if she had let the team down, especially Zairia. She was her human Guardian Angel and hadn't even known it, let alone fulfills her duty to protect her. The other human Guardian Angels had told her it wasn't her fault and she would have learned the truth sooner if the crisis hadn't taken place. Now all she could do was try to learn more about her role in hopes to help heal her "niece" in some way.

"I've been reviewing case studies of coma victims and the literature is very diversified. There are instances where people awaken years after their comas fully healed and some where they have no idea who they are. All the texts agree though that it's better that they wake up sooner rather then later; otherwise internal systems start to be compromised. I wonder if they are remaining in their comatose states due to the fear of retribution. They will eventually have to be judged for their actions."

"They seriously can't believe they will be punished for what they did while under the influence of the Light can they? We've got documentation and witness who'll testify that they were not responsible for their actions."

"The problem with that Canary is that the world is still reeling from others making the same claim, and heroes have to be held at a higher standard even if they are children. People died under their watch and they did reprehensible things. I know for a fact it took all the powers of persuasion, along with Nabu's own weight, to convince the Lords of Order not to retaliate against Taji for his part in capturing them and stealing their powers. I believe Hal and John are still in deep discussion with the Guardians, who are more determined then ever to kill Lucas because of how he abused the power inside him. No one is sure of the fates of Young Justice."

"Not to mention if Young Justice will continue to exist. Their track record has been stained by this and after all the pain they've endured would it be right to let them back in the field? Wouldn't they have better lives if they didn't have to worry about heroics?" Zatara put out there.

"Would you? It's not our call anyways; their mentors are the only ones who can decide if they should continue or be disbanded. We'll have to wait and see what happens next. The transport should commence in ten minutes or so. I'm going to go check on J'onn. Someone should make sure that he's taking care of himself," Captain Atom told the group. He picked up some cookies from the cafeteria and made his way to the medical wing.

Each of the patients, except for Bats kids, were in their own private room suited to their specific needs where they were being monitored and given round the clock care by the doctors and nurses. Atom knocked and waited to be invited in to Miss Martian's room. When he didn't get a response he entered cautiously, "J'onn are you okay? I brought you some food. J'onn?"

There was no response from the floating alien. Suddenly he reacted violently throwing a haymaker only stopping inches from Atom's face. Once realizing that there was no danger he calmed down considerably. "Captain Atom forgive me, you startled me. I was attempting a telepathic healing technique and didn't hear you come in."

"Its alright I understand, really its okay," Atom said looking past the Martian to see M'gann lying on the bed. She was actually physically dressed in a hospital gown due to her inability to shape shift. She had two IVs feeding her nutrients and monitors on her scalp, probing her mind for telepathic activity. A monitor above the bed gave her full read out on how status. As both men took a seat next to her he couldn't help but feel sorry for the state she was in. "Has there been any signs she's in there?"

"M'gann has completely cut off any telepathic connection; going as far as to put a block in her brain to prevent psychic contact. Normally if Martians are this injured we put ourselves in a healing trance, letting our subconscious mind aid in our healing, but this is a full blown coma. At first I thought it might be because of her transformation into a full blooded White Martian, but she's done this to herself on purpose."

"Why would she not want any telepathic contact? I mean you're her family wouldn't a familiar presence aid her in recovery?"

"M'gann is horrified by what she's done with her psychic gifts. Martians are peaceful beings by nature, leaving behind war and violence long ago. If she was on Mars she'd be judged for her actions. The uses of our psychic powers too deliberately destroy a persons psyche and leave them in vegetative states is a direct violation of our laws. It wouldn't matter what she did was not under her own power, the potential to do it again still exist. She'd be banished or killed for her actions."

"Yet, you were willing to take her back to Mars to try and help her out knowing that? Why would you risk her life like that?"

"I'd hoped my influence would spare her that pain. As for now, all I can do is sit here probing her mind hoping she can come to terms to with what she's done. I told her that the people she hurt have recovered completely and that none hold a grudge, but it's meaningless to her. I pray to our Gods she'll come back to us."

In another room, Katana was sitting by her son's bed side holding his hands trying not to cry. The Helmet of Fate was floating a few inches next to her right and Nelson spirit was beginning to materialize, thanks to Nabu giving him some power to remain physical for a time. Both looked at Taji still form marveling that he'd managed to come back to them after being shocked three times. His lungs were still healing after having them bleed due to magical shock and his color was slowly returning. There was a bonsai tree and some flowers next to the bed, carefully tended to as way to help pass the time and spiritually aid in his recovery.

Nelson laid a spirit hand on his son's forehead brushing back the bangs. "His magic has stabilized and the Lords of Order won't punish him. I was so surprised when Nabu informed me I cursed something I haven't done in decades."

"That's good; I just wish I knew what my next move is. When he wakes up how am I suppose to fit into his life? Should I quit the Outsiders and take a civilian job in Happy Harbor to raise him or do I bring him with me on our missions? We don't really have any junior members. Geomancer is the youngest and he's at least five or six years older then him. I can't abandon him when he needs me the most, but if I stay will he continue to be a hero? I don't know if I want that. I'm so confused."

"Katana, Tatsu, please take all the time you need to sort out your feelings and figuring out what your plans are," Black Lighting told her gently as he and Metamorpho returned with some snacks and tea. She graciously took the cup looking at him intrigued.

"Hey, you're our friend and we love having you on the team, but we know how much being a mom means to you. You're always babying Wild Mane, Halo and Geomancer. If you need to take a break, we'll understand. The Outsiders will always be waiting for you. Right now he needs you more then we do," Metamorpho let her know. She hugged both of them tightly before resuming her vigil. There would be time to decide her fate later after Taji awakened.

Green Arrow watched as the Stones finished their diagnostics on Artemis's eyes. Since it was impossible to reclaim her originals; the Stones had done their best to make her cybernetic ones look and act as real as possible. They were still amazed her tear ducts worked. After carefully lubricating the eyes they ran some scans to make sure all the devices had been removed from her bandaged arms. "She's recovering slowly, but there should be no lasting damage. She'll need rehab to readjust to her regular arms again," Mr. Stone explained, horrified by the manner the doctors had torn off her real arms before grafting the cybernetic ones. It was only luck her real arms managed to be reattached.

"What about the scars? Is there anything we can do about that?"

"Plastic surgery and possibly skin grafts can help a great deal, but not while she's in her coma. The stress on her body would be too great. It's something you'll have to discuss with her guardian. We'll come back in a few hours to check up on her."

Green Arrow heard them leave and the door open again, but he didn't bother to look. He just continued to stare at the prone form of his "stepdaughter", hooked up to about dozen machines and having a ventilator in her mouth to help her breath. He touched her hand gently crying. "I'm sorry; I should have tried harder to find you before this happened. Paula has every right to kill me and I wouldn't blame her if she does Nerissa."

"You're right about one thing Ollie, I do want to kill you," Paula whispered from behind him. She wheeled her chair over and started sobbing at the sight of her child like this. She had let Artemis do this to prevent something like this from happening. "I let her become your new protégée because you said you would keep her safe! How is this safe?"

"It's not and if I could switch places with her I would, but I can't!"

"She doesn't even have her eyes anymore! I was so foolish believing you could help her! Now I've doomed her for the rest of her life! That bastard Lawrence if I hadn't gotten involved with him then…"

"Then you wouldn't have this incredible child here with you now. Paula, all of us make mistakes and sometimes really bad things happen. You pushed Artemis to be a heroine so she wouldn't follow her dad's footsteps, I pushed her to be a double agent to help us stop dangerous organizations, but Artemis chose to do what we asked. Yes, what happened to her was horrific and it doesn't balance out all the good she's done, but Paula if you could have heard her last worlds before slipping into coma, they were powerful"

"What did say that you deem so important?" Paula asked angrily.

"She said, her name was Nerissa Artemis Crock, and she was heroine. She called me dad and hoped that she made you proud."

Paula placed her hand over her daughter's heart and sniffed sadly. "Thank you Ollie, that does make me feel better. Artemis, you make me proud every day of your life my darling. I think it's wonderful that you acknowledged the name I bestow with you. Don't you worry once your awake and healed we'll do something fun, maybe the three us can have a picnic." She tuned to look at GA who sat down next to her and just wait for some good news to come.

Some good news had come to Zairia's parents. Nightshade had called to tell Question that L.A.W. had joined forces with the JSA and they were helping to uncover the truth about the Light's affairs. All the compromised information had been found and copies destroyed. Flamebird had come to the Watchtower personally, on behalf of Oracle, who was getting ready to move the group to Platinum Valley City in California to handle the issues out there, but was willing to leave a few operatives on the East Coast for the time being. The motor mouth blond was now talking a mile a minute to Zairia's still form telling her all about her life and the members of Birds of Prey. She hoped talking to her would help her wake up.

"During the capture Oracle discovered this new metahuman by the name Charlotte who's she going to train personally. I told her costume looked like a misfit and she took me so seriously that's going to be her moniker! Go figure! I've heard a lot about your skills and I have to say I was impressed. You're two years younger then me and already so well versed in combat and espionage. Maybe you can teach me when you wake up. The two of us could make it a date," Flamebird talked to the girl. She wondered what the funky red fluid being given to her by IV was for or why there was so many monitors or why the girl who was clearly not awake was restrained to the bed.

Huntress hated those restraints, but knew that if Zairia started shifting into her spliced form, it could be bad for her and the medical staff. The damage to Zairia's leg had been mended, but it still made her sick to her stomach she had shot her daughter! Question had his own thoughts about attacking his child to deal with. What was worse is that Dubbilex had managed to confiscate Chimera's splicing notes, but there was no data on a cure.

"I was so sure that we would find Zairia a cure to her condition, but now I fear that she'll never be one hundred percent human," Huntress lamented as the couple looked at their daughter. This was the most difficult time in their short married family lives. "I've been praying so hard for her to wake up, but she won't. I can't deal with loosing her for a third time. I'll die first."

"She's going to wake up and when she does she'll need us there to support her. It's going to take a while for her to heal physically and mentally. She's going to need lots of support and love. No pressure from us to be something she's not."

"No pressure, I agree. It doesn't even really matter if she's part animal to me. I just want her to wake up. We can decide about her future once she wakes up. Right now, I'm just going to pray as hard as I can. Maybe my parents will grant me a miracle."

Shouting could be heard in Lucas room, who was in a special tent being misted with green elemental energy from Hal and an old friend from the Corps, Killowog, who were both increasing Lucas lantern's power to help him heal faster. The other Lanterns who had come to help were busy repairing Earth atmosphere from the damage caused by the scrambler; assigning Killowog to guard the child Lantern incase he was a danger. At the moment the only danger the alien saw were the two protective parents challenging the Guardians assessment that their son should be terminated. Add in a very voracious and forceful human Guardian Angel and well he wondered if the power of Oa would be enough to protect the Guardians from their combined wraith.

"Lucas is not a danger to the world! He's a hero and has trained very hard in controlling his powers. He's able to do what no other Lantern can do! He makes his creations solid! He can fuse the morphegenic field with the elementals powers and created life like animals! He has to much potential to waste by killing him!" John/GL argued passionately. He couldn't believe they were even having this conversation right now.

"The boy has been an aberration since his creation and was hidden by the forces of evil to be used against us. He was trained by a Star Sapphire and follows their code. From your own report, you told us that he fought against you and attempted to end your lives. The child power is unusual and dangerous. Your refusal to bring him to Oa for evaluations only further cements that his unpredictably. You're letting your emotions cloud your reasoning."

"Listen here you pompous know it alls; if you try to lay a finger on my son's body I will go full bull on you and horn you to death! What happened to him was unfortunate, but it wasn't his fault! His own biology was used against him in a way he didn't know it could be. He has worked so hard to live up to your expectations and prove he belongs with you big shots. I'm not going to let you kill him when he's most vulnerable!" Vixen screeched at him. Her maternal instincts were rearing loudly inside her. No one was going to take her kid from her!

"The power of the Green Element was never meant to be handled by a child. They simply do not have the maturity and focus to use the elements powers without causing sever harm to themselves. Taking away the child's ring and lantern is the responsible move."

"How can it be responsible when you're disguising murder as an act of mercy man? Let me tell you something you supposed immortals. You've been around a long time I suspect, but something tells me you don't know as much as you think you do. This kid is not some random person you can terminate because you don't like him. Lucas is a good student, a phenomenal artist, and loving son and nephew. He's more then ready to help protect the Earth, but right now he needs you to help him recover not kill him," Carla spoke up brazenly, not one bit afraid of them. She was going to unleash her full Guardian Angel powers on them if it kept her charge alive.

"I stand by what they say as well. You know, John and I, would never intentionally hurt the Corp, and yes, he did use his powers selfishly and for evils purpose, but he also resisted the might of evil and let his true power shine," Hal added. Killowog nodded and pointed out how the Corp couldn't stop the Light, but the kid had. Finally, the Guardians relented and agreed that Lucas if he woke up could be trained to fully take over as Earth Lantern one day.

Flash, his sister and brother in law, along with Jay, Joan, and Iris were all pacing nervously around Wally's room. He was lying in a special capsule on a regular bed hooked up to dozens of machines. Wally's cells were slowly entering a state of stability they had to keep an eye incase he went into violent fluxation again. An IV continuously fed him, keeping his metabolism in check. His mother was sobbing into her husband shoulder while Joan and Iris were trying to comfort her, while Jay and Barry discussed what was happening.

"What do his MRI and PET scan's reveal?" Jay questioned. The elder speedster was worried about the youngest in their circle. He couldn't bare it if they cycle ended with him.

"All the tests show is that there is brain activity going on and that his body is healing at his accelerated rate, but the portions of his brain that were treated are not being used currently, which makes sense he's not reading anything, but he's definently has lot stored in hippocampus and its taking awhile for his brain to make sense of all the data he collected. I hope that his brain can handle the bad memories of breaking codes and freezing people in time," Barry responded. "If only I had been faster, more watchful this wouldn't have happened."

"Barry, enough you saved our son and managed to keep him alive until you could get medical help. You've done more then we could have hoped for. We just have to pray that he'll be okay," Wally's mom said. His father nodded grateful that his son was found and back where he belonged.

In another room, a tired Aquaman was being awakened by his wife and Garth, who was here in Tula's place. Tula was still recovering from the toxic waters, but insisted Garth be here eyes and ears; telling her if her charge was getting any better or was worsening by the day. Both royals were grateful that Prince Orm was managing affairs back home so they could stay with their treasured adoptive son.

Garth looked at his best friend floating in a large tank mixing with medications and wearing a breathing mask, because his gills weren't functioning at high enough level, to let him breath on his own. Tiny little robotic hands were injecting and manipulating his skin reasserting its proper density. His tattoos would flicker once and while then fade. It was heartbreaking to watch him so helpless. "All these machines are helping Kaldur recover? It doesn't seem as if they're helping any at all. He still in a coma and I sense he's in pain."

"He is Garth, but the pain meds they're giving him for the physical discomfort can't touch the pain inside his soul. He invaded and took over his home, enslaving others, and nearly killing you and Tula. He nearly succeeded in assassinating his king and father figure. No magic or science can erase that pain," Mera told her student while placing a hand on her growing stomach. She could feel the unborn child's pain and confusion about what was going on with its "big brother." "I've done what I can to help his body readjust to the flow of magic through him yet he doesn't respond to my touch."

"I've prayed to our gods that Kaldur will be returned to us. The scientists who altered his tissue were very thorough and took shortcuts when they worked on him. Reversing all the changes has turned out to be impossible. When he awakens he'll have to deal with the facts he's now able to generate toxins."

"Kaldur, if you can hear me, I want to let you know that Tula doesn't hold a grudge against you. She's proud of you. Please come back to us my friend. We need you and so does your team. Especially Shania"

Inside the Thanigarians room; Jordana was starting wonder how many times the Hawks molted, as she cleaned up another batch of feathers on the floor. Shania's wings were being forcefully spread out by slings to keep them from folding up inside and damaging her body. Hawkwoman was placing another cooling compress on her daughter's head while Hawkman talked with the doctors about the possible damage the seizures had caused.

"I've done the tests again and it appears that there has been no lasting damage to her cerebral cortex. Most people her age don't develop a seizure disorder, but she's still going to have to be treated with seizure medication for a few weeks to ensure that nothing happens."

"Thank you doctor that means a lot to us, have you discovered the reason her temperature keeps spiking?"

"Your daughter is unique among Thanigarians from what we've learned from you two and the information you provide us with. Her pyrokineses abilities are directly linked to her body temperature. Right now, her body is struggling to keep itself together, while most of her brain functions aren't high level. Just keep her cool and alert me if she starts seizing again."

Jordana watched the doctor go and turned to gaze at her friend. A small pigeon from the coop on the Holts' apartment building was resting on a stand cooing affectionately at the teen. The little bird seemed very concern for the teen. "What's she saying to her?"

"Pidge is just telling her about life in Midway and how much she misses their daily chat. It was a good thing you brought that bird here. We need to continuously stimulate her mind. Keep her from falling deeper into a coma or worse getting anthropic. If that happens she may never recover. Can you sense anything?"

"No, ma'am, I'm still her Guardian Angel for the time being, but she has to get through this on her own. It's not in my power to heal her broken soul. I only hope the others are doing alright."

Athena's room was morbidly quiet, as Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta, sat next to the girl's bedside. She was covered in bandages and her blood had been filtered several times to remove all traces of the serum from the plasma. Her wounds had required over three hundred stitches to close up. The girl was bruised and battered from her fights. There were IVs, monitors, and pain medication hooked up to her body to make her comfortable.

"All these machines it seems unnecessary it was Man's science and medicine that did this to her! She should be recovering using Amazon methods, not this inhuman apothecary!"

"Mother please I know your upset, but understand its necessary. Man's medicine did this, that's why it's the only thing that can help her Mother. Our healers are wonderful people, but none of them understand what's happening to her inside and out. Its breaking my heart to see her like this knowing that it was the blood of her own sister that help aspirate her condition. How in the world did those monsters get a hold of Zeus's essence?" Wonder Woman muttered angrily. She played fondly with her daughter's hair and wonder what was going to happen to her.

"I have no idea how Diana. It makes me so angry that your blood was used to create four children and this is the only daughter that survived their rough treatment. The other Amazons are praying for her as well, and I assure you, that your daughter is still welcome to Thermyscara whenever she likes. She never would have attacked had that horrible trainer of hers forced her to. We are still trying to repair the damages to the city, but surprisingly those brutish monsters have been helpful. I'm almost inclined to allow some to stay and be guards for us and practice hunting techniques with them."

"Somehow I think they may like the guard part more then the hunting." The door chimed signaling that Sasha had arrived for her afternoon visit. "The door is open Sasha come in." The Amazon Princess turned to greet the girl and was stunned silent at the sight of a young man walking into the room. Hippolyta drew her sword and was about to swing it at his head; when Wonder Woman intercepted her knocking the sword to the ground. She looked at Sasha quizzedly.

"He showed up at my doorstep right before I was leaving to be transported. He already suspected the truth and I just sort of filled in the blanks. He was insistent on coming along and seeing her. He has that right doesn't he?" Sasha questioned.

"Why would this man have any right to see my granddaughter?"

"Because, he's her father, Mother. How long have you known the truth Mr. Bay?"

"Only two weeks, Ms. Prince. When I discovered that several thousands of dollars had been transferred from my trust accounts and into someone else bank account. My bank followed the transfers and saw how they were being used to fund less then savory ventures. When asked how someone accessed the account they told me someone used my blood bylaw. A teenage girl had shone them her birth certificate and DNA test proving I was her father. I saw the image and probed the sperm bank where I deposited my genetics before I went in for cancer treatments. They thought the tank containing my sperm had burned with a lot, but it had been revealed to have been removed before the arson. I recalled our meeting and after hearing about what happened in New York I put the pieces together. Ms. Corwrens was happy to confirm my theory. You know I am an honorable man and would never harm either of you."

"I know that Mr. Bay, Tyson. You've proven that to me and the world several times. So why are you here then?"

"Sasha told me that Athena's in a coma and shows no sign of awakening. I don't know what more I could do, except be here and hope my presence makes her wake. I barely know her, but I love her Ms. Prince and I will do whatever it takes to help her recover. I just want to support her anyway I can, and whatever decisions you make about her future, once she's awake, I'd like to be a part of that as well," Tyson explained. He set up a small CD player and pressed play as music started playing. "I recall she likes music. Maybe the sounds will help her heal."

"Please sit Tyson. I'm sure she appreciates your efforts," Wonder Woman said and the four of them watched Athena looking for signs she was happy to hear music again. The room felt a tiny bit more cheerful.

In the only shared room, Red Arrow was giving Batman plenty of space as he looked at his friend. He looked so weak and defenseless. He took note of the methadone being mixed into Robin's body to help him not suffer any withdrawal or addictions when he awoke. His legs were in casts to help support them so they didn't break again after putting pressure on them. Sweat trickled down his forehead, but he wiped it off. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. Just because I was mad at Ollie for treating me like a little kid, I shouldn't have abandoned you and the others. I could have still helped you out from time to time."

"Red Arrow, Roy, I'm sure he understands and that there is no hard feelings. I'm just happy that you were able rescue him from the Light's control. Now all we can do is play the waiting game and see what happens next. That should be Alfred. Come in," Batman stated curtly. He was about to turn back to Terry when his eyes narrowed. Alfred came in alright, along with Madison and her mother, who was carrying a small moving kennel. He glared at the little girl who stuck out her tongue.

"Excuse me, you may be the hero of Gotham City, as well as the father to Terry, but I would greatly appreciated it if you stopped giving my daughter a death glare Mr. Wayne and please don't insult my intelligence by pretending you have no idea what I'm talking about," Mary McGinnis informed him so sharply even Batman's eye brows raised. Madison gave him a look that clearly said I told you so. She brushed past him and sat down next to Terry putting up drawings his friends had done to help him wake up.

"Master Bruce, the young woman escorted Ms. Madison to the manor and had full knowledge of yours and your sons' secret identities. Before you go ranting on the little girl she wasn't the one who told her. Mrs. McGinnis is quite the observant young woman in her own right. Please talk with her civilly while I check on Master Dick."

Batman grunted, but a look from Alfred and he consent removing his cowl and looking the young woman face to face. "How long?"

"Since that time in the park I suspected something. Terry was so happy playing with Madison and her friends and loved the attention, no matter how small it was, from me. When I looked at his face I notice the structure was similar to mine. So curious, I researched his family history. Terry was smart to use a mix of my names along with the profile history of distant blood relative to explain genetic similarities. I began to wonder especially after I learned of the theft of my blood specifically from the Red Cross. Then there were little quirks Terry did that he seemed to pick up from me, like biting his lip and raising his eyebrow when he was nervous. Then Madison left on her little mission to New York which I heard about and I just put the remaining puzzle pieces together."

"I see and what are you going to do with that knowledge?"

"Mr. Wayne please don't have a low opinion of me. While the truth about Terry is unexpected, I'm not upset about it nor do I wish to do you any harm. You are Gotham's hope its dark pillar of comfort. You and Batman both make living in Gotham worthwhile having helped our city rise above the depths of despair after your parents' death. I'm proud to have contributed to such a legacy even if it's only a small way. All the good Terry does as Batboy and one day will as Batman is a wonderful gift. I promise you Madison and I will never let the truth be known, my own husband and son don't know it. I love them both, but secret keeping is not their forte. I told them that Madison and I were visiting a sick relative which is the truth. The only favor I have to ask of you is let me be in both sides of life. He needs a mother."

Batman was amazed by this woman's loyalty and devotion, but not surprised seeing Terry exhibit similar behaviors. As of now he was unsure about what Terry's future would be, but he wouldn't keep the boy's mother from him. He nodded and the asked what was in the kennel. He didn't quite trust the mischief look in her eyes.

"Two weeks ago Madison adopted a young puppy she named Rex the Wonder Dog. As we were at the shelter she told me about this puppy that was absolutely in love with Terry. She persuaded me to take the dog and that he was going to be a present to Terry that way if you said no at first, maybe seeing the dog would make you change your mind. I thought a little animal therapy would help. The puppy's been trained and she said Terry wanted to name him Ace so that's what we've been calling him," Mary explained, opening the kennel and removing the squirming puppy.

The little dog yapped and licked the little boy's face being careful not to move any monitors or jar the braces treating the micro fractures. After running around the foot of the bed the puppy came to rest in his by his side. Madison giggled and both adults sat down thought Batman was between the beds.

Connor was still receiving blood transfusions and being treated with Kryptonian medicine, in his crystalline bed structure. Superman had beamed some of the crystals from the Fortress to the Watchtower to treat his son. He wasn't healing as fast as normal and it worried him, but Lana had pointed out his son was twenty percent human and more stable than any other mix of the DNA ever had been. The doctors had been able to draw blood from his wounds and test it for any abnormalities and he was healing normally. Superman's parents watched as their son paced back and forth.

"Clark, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep this up," Jonathan told him. He knew his son was worried and rightfully so. Still, he needed to stay calm for everyone's sake.

"I know you're frustrated and angry, but Clark, even with all your powers there was nothing you could do to stop this. No one saw this coming and right now you should be thankful your son's alive."

"I know that Ma, I just I don't know what to do. I treated him so poorly when he was first found and now I'm wondering if karma is biting me back in the butt for being a poor dad!"

"Karma doesn't exactly work like that Clark, nor does it go out of its way to punish everyone for their misdeeds," Lana replied trying to calm him down. "Connor is safe and alive thanks to you; you did your job as his father getting him away from his crazy mother so give yourself some credit!

"Then why won't he wake up? Why won't he respond to any stimuli?"

"Healing one's soul takes time Superman. Once it's fractured it's very difficult to put back together depending on what fractured it. Your son and his friends are on a spiritual quest to understand and make sense of what they did. Learning to accept it and forgive themselves is a challenge that takes a lot of time, but today is day for miracles. After all it's Valentines Day," Julia remarked as she entered the room with Dubbilex. The only lasting damage from having Sierra use her body seemed to be some headaches and pain. "Thank you, for inviting us to the Watchtower."

"It was our pleasure. None of us would have survived without your help. How are the sanctuary towns holding up?"

"Well, we are essential in the recovery efforts, both physically and spiritually. The Earth and its people haven't faced something like this in centuries, but were healing the best we can and moving forward. Dubbilex has been very helpful."

"My kind has been helpful in finding the truth and easing suffering. Our new roles are not clearly defined, but I believe most of us will stay and help with the towns. Others have volunteered to watch over the Light avatars to make sure that if they awaken they don't cause harm to others. The future is looking great thanks to Superboy blazing a trail for us. I believe that we will find our own place in this world with Julia's and his help. I hope he recovers."

"I'm sure he will because today is a day for miracles. After all if a Saint can perform miracles of love today, why not grant one for twelve children?"

The morning lulled into the afternoon and evening was fast approaching. Nothing had changed except the doctors tests kept coming back that they were healing along nicely. Reports from the Earth were handled by the reserve members and main staff only bothering the adults if something required their attention. Everyone was praying for the children hoping that they would wake up soon.

It was a little past five when something happened. Martha had just finished serving a home cooked meal and the family was talking about the farm when the monitors started beeping in excess. It wasn't a bad kind of beep, but a good one. As doctors rushed in to check on the status Superman used his multi vision to see Connor's brain and the neurons firing at a faster rate then before. The rest of his body was responding in a similar manner.

"His brain activity is up and his vitals are returning to normal. Is he coming out of it?"

"We don't know for certain, but it's a good sign. We'll see how he responds to stimuli and go from there. If we get positive results I say were in the home- oh my what is going on?" the doctor asked in disbelief, as the ink mark formed on Connor's palm and started pulsating a dark red before shimmering brightly.

"What in the world? Dubbilex do you know what's going on with that mark?"

Dubbilex closed his eyes and his horns lit up. After a few minutes he smiled and turned off his telepathy. "Its alright, it's just the manifestation of the bond they forged. They are simply trying to draw strength as a collective whole, to hop over the last impediment in the way, before they fully awake. Be patient, I believe your miracle is about to occur."

Martian Manhunter was hoping beyond hope that seeing M'gann's icon was the miracle he asked for. Her body started to float off the bed and had to shield his eyes as her whole body shone green before she floated back down. In amazement, he nearly stopped breathing as he felt the faint probes of his niece responding. Her eyes slowly opened up and she let out a moan of pain. She struggled to focus and he held her, propping her up a bit. "_M'gann are you okay? Have you returned?"_

"Yes, I'm back Uncle J'onn," Megan responded in a raspy voice. She touched him with her hand letting him feel her presence, but still not using her telepathy. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and the others. What I did was a serious ethical breach of conduct."

"Shuu, don't worry about that right now. You need to focus on recovering your strength. Can you shape shift or use telepathy?"

"I'm too tired to shape shift and I'm scared to use telepathy. Need time to cough, cough."

"Shuu, I understand please just rest for now. I'm glad your okay and I'm sure friends are waking up too."

Paula and Green Arrow both were stunned when Artemis squeezed their hands. "Artemis can you open your eyes for me please? Can you squeeze my hand again?" Paula asked. "Doctor can we remove the ventilator?"

"She's conscience and alert okay. Artemis, take a deep breath then blow out. There, your throat will feel raw for a bit, but should heal fine. Okay, I'm going to check your response to pain. Let's see do you feel this?"

"Yes, can you please stop poking me with a pen?"

"Okay I'll check on you in a few minutes. Take it easy."

"Oh my darling Artemis I thought I lost you! When I heard you were kidnapped I was so worried. And then what they did to you is beyond any violation of human rights."

"We tried so hard to restore you to normal, but I'm afraid we couldn't find your eyes. Those evil doctors threw them out with the trash. Those cybernetic ones will have to remain."

"Mom, Ollie its okay I'm not angry that you couldn't….get…my…eyes… back. I'm just happy…to see you both. I love you so much and I have a request."

"Anything you want, Artemis."

"Please call me Nerissa. I want to try and go by my first name for a while."

"Whatever you want Nerrisa."

In Zairia's room, Flamebird let out a yelp, when she saw Zairia weakly attempting to get out of her restraints. The young girl let out a weak meow and took a deep breath before saying. "So you're the one whose been talking my ear off. Have to say you're prettier then you sound. Not that you look bad, your hair is shinier then Miss Gorgeous and your face is more pixie like then Cutie."

"Zairia! Oh my darling little dawn. I was so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Huntress said, sobbing into her daughter's arms. Question was soon hugging and kissing her as well; despite the protest to give her some room. Finally, they relented and helped her up a bit. "We'll get those restraints removed quickly. Are you feeling okay?"

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine you did the right thing attacking me. I'll heal and I'm glad not to be halfway spliced anymore. I just need to relax for a bit."

Jordana was super happy to see her best friend stir, as she attempted to pull back her wings and made bird calls responding to Pidge's coos. Her eyes weakly opened and she whispered a few words in Thanigarian, but her parents understood. They responded and hugged her asking if she was okay and did she need anything.

"A glass of water would be nice. I'm very thirsty. Thanks Jordana, for everything. If you want to fight sometime I'm up for it."

"Thanks, but I prefer saving the world through less violent ways, if you know what I mean. Here drink up."

Athena came to the world, scratching at her bandage arms and having hands gently pry her fingers away. As her vision returned she was very confused by who exactly was waiting for her to awaken. "Mom? Sasha? Mr. Bay and Queen Hippolyta, I don't understand why are you here?"

"Its okay, my little moon and stars, they know the truth. Your grandmother doesn't blame you at all. None of the Amazons do. Stronger warriors have fallen under evils spell, but few have ever broken it and saved another's life."

"Your mother speaks the truth young princess. Our shores are always open to you."

"Thank you, Grandmother. Sasha, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll get better girl. Those Dance Angels need you!"

"Yes, I too would enjoy seeing you perform as well as get to know you daughter," Tyson said gently squeezing her hand and making her feel at ease.

Nelson and Katana were crying tears of joy as Taji started to stir. He coughed violently and struggled for a bit before opening his eyes and twitching his fingers. "Am I dead?"

"No, you haven't ascended at all son. You're in the Watchtower healing. I stabilized your magic and your mom and her friends saved your life," Nelson told him affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Dad, I'm sorry about trying to exorcise you. How pissed is Nabu?"

"He's miffed still, but he'll get over it. Why don't you introduce yourself to your mother and friends?" Nelson told the boy helping him up so he could see his mom. The thirteen year old took one look at her and hid his head in shame. He didn't deserve a wonderful mother like her.

Katana took his face and made him look at her. She smiled and wiped some tears from his eyes. "It's nice to meet you Taji. I've heard so much about you from your father. These idiots are your Uncles Black Lighting and Metamorpho. I look forward to getting to know the master mage and swordsman as time passes. _Ai stiteru yo Taji_"

"_Ai stiteru yo Kaa-san!"_

The misted tent was blown off as Lucas finished absorbing his green energy. There was some panic as the monitors went crazy. Vixen's totem was going nuts, as the boy's connection to the morphegenic field was reestablished. Both parents and his uncle held their breath, as he started to awake. He smiled at them and inclined his head at Carla and Killowog. He couldn't speak very well after everything so he wrote on a board. "I'm happy to see you all."

"We're happy to have you back with us in the land of the living. Don't scare me like that again! I don't want to make use of your death mask quite yet."

"I'm proud of you for saving us."

"You're a great Green Lantern no matter what anyone says."

A similar happy reunion was taking place in Wally's room. His molecules finally finished stabilizing and his metabolism leveled out. As he opened his eyes the first words out of his mouth were, "I have a major headache."

"Oh Wallace, it's a miracle! You came back to us! Your father and I were so worried!" His mom blubbered as she touched her son for the first time in days. Everyone was crowding around him asking how he felt and telling him it would be okay, but all he could think about was that he could recite the entire Odyssey in the original Greek now!

"Man, forever recalling everything you read is such a drag."

"Look on the bright side; you can get good grades on your homework now."

Garth was on the edge of his seat as he saw his friend's gills start operating at full capacity again. He started thrashing about in the tank removing the breathing mask as he regained conciseness. Kaldur was confused and panicking for a few seconds so Garth whispered reassurances to him telling him where he was and what was going on.

"My treasure, how do you feel?" Aquaman asked.

"My King, Queen Mera, and Garth I am okay I feel a bit strange still like there is something new inside me."

"There are some changes, Kaldur, that you'll have to learn to live with, but for the most part we were able to restore your normal form," Queen Mera told him gladly.

"For now, you should rest and recover your strength. You have been through an ordeal that most have never imagined. I'm happy to see you recovering my treasured son."

"I am confused my King, how can you all treat me with such respect and kindness? I have done horrible unspeakable things against you and the people of Atlantis; I should be punished for what I've done."

"Don't talk like that my friend. You're a hero and no one blames you! Tula didn't risk her life to free you so you could turn around and beat yourself up. Whatever troubles you face we'll help you through them I swear," Garth said and the others agreed.

Batman was torn between his sons as they started to stir. Mary gave him a nod to check on Dick as she handled Terry. Red Arrow and Alfred were by his side answering questions the young boy had. He smiled when he saw Batman "Hi Bats, Dad, I'm sorry I was so weak."

"Your not weak Dick, you're a lot a stronger then I've given you credit for. We removed the metahuman gene."

"Roy said you did that and thanks. I like having no powers; I just wish I could erase the binary codes in my head. Plus there's the annoying fact I get a static charge every time I touch something metal," Dick groaned.

"That's going to pass. I'm glad your okay Dick and I'm sorry for my actions earlier."

"Young man, if you keep saying your sorry you'll never get beyond that. Take note that you accomplished something and that everything will be okay," Alfred said gently. Red Arrow nodded his head in understanding. Batman turned to check on his other son who was taking the appearance of his mother in stride.

"I never would have pegged you as detective Mrs. McGinnis," Terry said holding his squirming puppy. Madison rolled her eyes and punched him gently. "What was that for?"

"You don't have to be so formal with her in private you know! She's your mom too. You can call her that in private,"

"It would present too many dangers and confusion. Surely your father would want to know why I switched names."

"Terry, in private you can call me Mom and I promise not to reveal any secrets. No matter what the world thinks, I love you very much. I'm glad you love your present too."

"Yeah, Ace is the best! Ugh, oh, I'm still in pain."

"Just take it easy for now. I'll handle the rambunctious puppy," Batman said taking the dog and wondering what he got himself into.

Connor was awake and the crystals removed along with the blood. He was still very tired and ached all over, but he was recovering nicely and talking with his family and friends. Superman was overjoyed to see him talking and assured him that he didn't care whose human DNA he carried. Lana even made a crack about Luther being a Neanderthal. It was a nice moment, but Connor kept insisting that he see the others and was bordering on distress as he was kept from them.

Julia and Dubbilex took mental note of this and sensed the others were the same. Nodding at each other Julia spoke up. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I agree that they need to recover and be treated in there rooms if their bodies are to fully mend. However, they were able to awaken miraculously because of their bond. Surely you could safely move them into the quarantine wing for an hour to talk in private and just assure themselves that they're okay."

"You could watch from the monitoring deck and if they show the slightest decline in health, they can be brought back to their rooms. Surely everyone can agree to that?"

So twenty minutes and a few sedatives later, the kids were all in the same room holding hands and talking to each other quite happy. The couples touched each others hands and friends were giving thanks that everyone was okay. But soon the discussion turned to how to deal with what they had done and if they could. Sensing their depression and fears, Julia and Dubbilex stepped in to be spiritual advisers.

"I understand that each of you is struggling to deal with all that has happened to you and what you did to others while under the Light's control. I know saying it wasn't your fault because your actions weren't your own doesn't help much. That also doesn't change the fact you feel responsible."

"We hurt so many people and tried to destroy the world. The horrors will live on in our memories forever. How can we even expect the world to trust us after all we've done, how can we expect our friends and families to even look at us the same way again?" M'gann questioned unhappily.

"Forget about trust. I'm worried about being forgiven for what we did. No excuse can ever change what we did or how we feel about ourselves. I don't know about any of you, but I don't feel like we deserve forgiveness," Connor mentioned and the others nodded in agreement.

"Forgiveness is the hardest thing to do in the world; especially when you're trying to forgive yourselves. But tell me children, your souls had splintered due to all the things you did. You awoke miraculously with your souls healed and reformed. What do you recall of your spiritual quest?"

"It's not something one can describe Dubbilex. I mean I remember sensations, colors and feelings. I was lost and scared," Artemis admitted. The others nodded as well voicing similar experiences.

"I remember finding pieces of my soul and fighting through the darkness and reclaiming it. I remember bringing the pieces all back to one place, but not knowing how to put it back," Lucas recalled.

"Yeah, but then the most wonderful peaceful and loving feeling wrapped itself around me, inside me. I felt whole again and I woke up with the sense of joy and understanding. I've never felt like that," Zairia said.

"Gods most amazing gift is his mercy towards others and his ability to love and heal us; no matter what we've done even if we can't love ourselves. The twelve of you helped each other deal with your pain and suffering, finding your broken pieces of your souls. This was the hardest thing any of you have done learning to forgive yourselves inside. God helped piece together your souls and allowed you awake so now your challenge is dealing with the world as you helped shaped it."

"What if we can't deal with it? What if we can't make amends or if worse comes to worse we turn evil on our validation?" Wally voiced.

"Do you feel regret at what you did? Do you hold yourselves accountable no matter what the circumstances and desire to make atonement's to the ones you've harmed? Are you willing to help each other and work towards a better tomorrow?"

"Of course we do. All we want is to learn how to live like this. Our bodies and spirits might be mended and in time our minds will cope, but can we still be heroes if our hearts are troubled?" Athena stated.

"God has many forms and cares for all of you whether your human, Atlantian or alien. He is willing to work miracles in your lives and help you. You can make all the reparation you wish and even help out in Benevolence, but unless you let him carry you the rest of the way there, to shoulder some of your burden then nothing will ever be resolved. So I ask you a question Young Justice. Are you willing to live your lives as they are now and work to repair the damage you caused all while accepting love from Him? Love to help you forgive and love yourselves?"

They all looked at each other whispering. Finally they nodded and Kaldar spoke for them. "Yes we can learn to live with what has happened and heal."


	9. Young Justice Returns

The rest of February past relatively quickly as Young Justice healed at a remarkable rate. Injuries that would normally take weeks or months to heal; took only a few days thanks in part to their enhanced immune system. When they weren't busy with in rehabilitation, or getting use to the changes in their bodies, they were busy catching up on school work. Also, they each had sessions with the League's councilors each day, to help them deal with their emotions and memories of their time as Hero Light. The team drew strength from their mentors and each other. Sometimes Julia and Dubbilex would stop by and see their progress and let them know what was happening on Earth.

By the first week of March the team was ready to return home and resumed their civilian lives. They still had a bit of rehab to go, but could do that at home. No one had mentioned yet when training for crime fighting would be or if Young Justice would resume their hero identities in the near future. The kids didn't ask as they were getting ready to go back and face the public. It hadn't been that difficult to put them in the statistics of people abducted and harmed during, what the world had termed, " the Light's Era of Terror" so they knew that their civilian friends and teachers wouldn't feel pressured to ask about their them. There was some talk among them to spend time in Benevolence to start their reformations towards the world. As they teleported back home there was some apprehension about what life would be like now for them. There was also some talk about really celebrating Connor's first birthday when they were more settled.

Time passed and soon it was a few days before Spring Break would begin. The bell rang at Happy Harbor High School, the same place were the team had hidden Dr. Roquett, all those months ago. A human male with brownish hair and a chiseled jaw in trench coat and pants, stood by a hybrid red and black car. He nodded politely as students passed him heading to their cars or buses. He suddenly felt familiar presences and looked up to see a trio of girls leaving the front doors.

The trio consisted of; one brunette in punk style, along with an auburn girl in some trendy clothes, talking with a red haired girl with brownish red eyes. Her skin appeared to be a mix of white, light brown and some Asian thrown in and she was wearing a simple blue jacket and skirt with white blouse. She was carrying her text books and chatting happily with them. "I'm still embarrassed by what I did to Mrs. Jenkins kitchen. How could I put so much baking soda into the mix?"

"It happens to all of us Megan. I still have nightmares when I set the Home EC room on fire when I was trying to sew that pillowcase," Melissa, the trendy girl said with a laugh.

"Yeah, wasn't it worth it to see those macho boys cower in fear of cake batter? Honestly the world is a lot safer without them," Em, the punk responded. "Looks like your rides here."

"Uncle John! Hi!" Megan said happily, hugging her uncle who held her tightly. He brushed a free strand of hair behind her ears. "I had such a good day minus the disaster in Home Ec."

"I'm glad that you had such a good day. It's time to head home. Say good bye to you friends," J'onn told the girl. She said goodbye to her friends and the two disguised Martians got into transformed bioship and headed back to Mount Justice which had been repaired. As soon as they were out of sight of prying eyes they cloaked and flew back to HQ in their natural forms.

Martian Manhunter looked at his niece with a mix of happiness and concern on his face. It was true that M'gann had adjusted to her superior strength and had started shape shifting again, but was still hesitant to use her mental gifts. She had only just begun to use her telekinesis again and was still reluctant at times to communicate with telepathy, but she was getting there. At least she was reconnecting with her bioship.

The first few days back at Mt. Justice had been extremely difficult for her, being all alone except for Red Tornado and her Uncle. She would wake up from violent nightmares destroying things. It was actually Connor who suggested that maybe she needed to be around other people to feel safe and learn more about Earth. J'onn had always planned to eventually enroll her in school when he felt she was up to it, but worried she couldn't handle it. Connor stated attending school would also help with her guilt issues over hurting people by seeing life go on, so she had been enrolled as transfer student into the local high school. Two and half weeks in and she were already a lot better.

"_M'gann, I have some bad news for you. The League has scheduled an important meeting this afternoon that I have to attend to along with Red Tornado. You'll be alone in the mountain."_

_ "That's…okay…Uncle…J'onn. I'm going to go see Connor. He…only…had…a half…day because of conferences at his school. I promise…to be…back…by…ten."_

"_Alright M'gann. Please be safe and don't hesitate to call if something comes up."_

"Don't worry, I won't."

Another resident of Happy Harbor was just walking into his Japanese Style house after a long day of junior high. Taji took off his shoes and put on his slippers, as he made his way through the screened house and picking up his oni ball snack from the kitchen table. The whole house was styled Japanese except for the basement which had a more English feel and where his workshop for magic and sword repair was. Taji found his mom meditating in the Zen garden. Tatsu had put herself on the hero reserve list for the time being, taking a job at a nearby university as a research assistant; specializing in the era of the Samurais and the impact they had on the Japanese culture. It had been a difficult transition for both learning how to understand each other. Nelson would help out from time to time, but there was only so much a spirit could do even with some of a Lord of Order's powers.

"Konochichwa Kaa-san. How was your day at the university?" Taji asked joining her in a mediation pose.

"Konochichwa Taji, my day was less the satisfying. I had forgotten what it was like to live such a mundane life when one is not constantly on the move dealing with international crises. The most excitement I have is finding a forgotten manuscript in a dusty archive, but it satisfying work enriching the minds of people about our culture and its ancestors. Did anything interesting happen at school today?"

"In science class we began the chapter on dissection. I was the only one willing to get the frogs out of the formaldehyde and my partner was surprised at the ease I had with the scalpel. The councilor wanted to talk to me again about my aloofness with the other students. He's concerned that my abduction is still impacting my mind. I assured him that I'm seeing a regular councilor about what happened and that I'm much better. Do we have any bento boxes?"

"Top right hand corner cupboard above the sink. Why do you ask?"

"Um, well I'm meeting up Dick, I mean Robin, in an hour or so at his house and I said I bring him a bento along with some of my books and mangas," Taji stated blushing. The time the two had spent together in the Watchtower had deepened their friendship into something more.

Tatsu shook her head marveling in the young love going on between the two teens. Still, this worked out fine since she and Nelson had to go to a meeting at the Watchtower later. "Come on, I'll help you prepare a bento that will make your lover come crying for more."

In Hub City Park, two girls were playing tennis. The city was still remarkably almost corruption free thanks to the hard work of Huntress and Question, with a little aid now and then from their friends. It was actually now safe to walk around without worrying about drug dealers or gangs for the most part. This is why the girls were making use of the new tennis courts without fear for their lives.

"Okay this is game point, you ready? Here it comes!" Bettie shouted serving an excellent smash towards her opponent. Zairia was anticipating it and managed to dash across the court and return the serve. It was lopsided and crooked so Bettie easily intercepted it returning the volley. The ball went back and forth for several rounds before Bettie managed to smack it to a corner causing Zairia to miss it. "That's 40-10. Game set match love! You're getting a lot better at this. I was never that fast when I was your age. Its hard to believe you had a stroke such a short time ago."

"I heal fast. Not mention your not part feline either. Don't get so cocky Pretty Girl. You're still subpar when it comes to the heroine business. How's that working out for you?" Zairia asked playfully tossing her some water. She grinned at her new girlfriend waiting for a response.

Bettie took the water and drank a large helping before tossing it back. "I'm getting better, thank you very much. Batgirl hasn't handed me my ass in days. Aunt Kathy still says I need to work on my martial arts. You want to help me with that girlfriend?"

"I don't know if I'm the right person for that. Anyways, I have plans for the rest of the day. Mom and Dad are going to some important meeting and I promised I go straight home after my Wiccan gathering. It's nice they accept my religion, but I still have to go to Catholic School. I feel like a fraud."

"Hey, it will be okay, I promise. Maybe we can practice together another day when your own training resumes. Any word when that will be?"

"No, I haven't heard anything about Young Justice status. It's very frustrating. I'll call you later Bettie, you better get going," Zairia told her quickly. She kissed her on the cheek and then caught the bus downtown. All the while she was thinking about what her future would be.

Connor was at the farmhouse eating his grandmother's apple pie and working on his design for the literary magazine cover. He decided to use the concept of inverted ideas such as foregrounds contrasting light backgrounds. The mixing of symbols and ideas to represent the opposites of what people thought about them was a very original concept. He had run the idea by Chad and the club, and they thought it was a grand idea. A tribute to what had just occurred. They had looked at him nervously when the mentioned that, but all he had done was clenched his fist and gave it a go ahead.

Connor was trying to write his thoughts in feelings in the journal his grandpa had given him, but it was hard. Both his grandparents saw how much the boy was suffering still. His nightmares had subsided, Thank God, for their furniture and houses sake, but he was still reeling with the knowledge of who his "mother" was and Lana was out of town for a couple weeks on a fashion gig. They had wanted to throw a small party for the boy, but he was insisted that his "family" be there. "Connor, are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Gramps, do you know when Dad's coming back? He promised to have dinner with us and I wanted to talk to him about some stuff."

"I don't know where he is or when he'll be back; I'm sorry."

"Connor, your friend is here!"

"Thanks Grandma! Hi M'gann, how are you feeling?"

"Better, although I'm sorry about the door. I'm still getting use to this extra strength. How about you? Any problems with your powers?" Megan asked sitting down and taking a piece of pie.

"I was having some difficulty, but I'm back to full strength and no adverse side effects to the RSS and Kryptonite. I'm still angry about what happened and what I did. What if this is proof I'm just like _him? _ I mean I obeyed his every command! I didn't even question it! My special powers and immunity, they came from _him_."

"Connor, Superboy, just because someone gives you their blood doesn't make them your parent. A parent is someone who loves you and cares about you. Teaches you things and protects you from harm. Luther may be your mom in a sense, but he doesn't define you. Just like I'm learning to accept that Psiman's actions and use of me doesn't define me. Heck, I might even learn to accept my mixed heritage after this."

Connor thought about what she said and had to admit she was right. He was lucky to have her as a friend and lover. As he gave her a gentle kiss, his grandparents watched from the living room hoping that this was a turning point for their grandson. Suddenly Martha had a great idea. She asked Connor how he would feel about having a party with his friends tomorrow on the beach beside Mount Justice. She would be happy to make the food and M'gann could contact the others so they have gifts and games. The two teens thought that be great and got to work on getting everything ready.

Meanwhile, Sasha and Wally were watching Athena, as she practiced new Latin steps for an upcoming competition for the last hour or so. Athena was panting and sweating profusely, as she struggled to keep up with the fast pace moves. She twisted around and ducked behind a teammate as they started to form a line. Up and down and then splitting in half and criss crossing between each other in one fluid motion. The whole team leaped into the air doing the splits before coming down and shaking their pom-poms.

"Okay ladies, that's enough for today! You really gave it your all today and I'm proud of you! Don't forget we have practice on Friday! I want us to be ready for our competition next week. Just because your on break from school doesn't mean you can take a break from the team! Okay cool down and hit the showers. Prince, stay for a second!"

Athena gulped down some water and jogged over to Coach Salazar. She was wondering what she did wrong as she stood in front of her coach. "Is something wrong Coach Salazar? If I messed up with the routine I promise to practice harder. I know I made some small mistakes and I…"

"Prince, it's nothing like that, I'm just wondering if you feel that you're ready to compete again. After all you've only been in one competition and missed most of the others because you were recovering in the hospital or had to see your shrink to talk about you know…"

"Its okay, you can say it. I was abducted and treated poorly during the crisis. I'm okay, really, I want to get back into the steps of competition. It really helps me forget what happened and I like it a lot. Please, don't make me sit out."

Coach Salazar pursed her lips and looked the teen over as she thought about what her pupil asked. Finally she nodded making the girl smile happily. "Alright you can compete, but if I think your not ready I'll pull you understand? Okay go take a shower and get home safely okay?"

Athena scampered off and emerged from the locker room about fifteen minutes later. Sasha was clapping her hands and Wally raced up to her giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before she playfully shoved him back. "I take it my performance was adequate?"

"Girl you know you have the talent to be in a major production company! Those Latin moves were making your boyfriend here very hot under the collar. I swear he was steaming!"

"Sasha would you quit embarrassing me already? I get enough of that from my mom! You were really good today. It's amazing how beautiful you look. One would never guess that you had over three hundred stitches and skin grafts on your arms only a few weeks ago," Wally told her.

"Nor would they believe that you had brain surgery either. I notice you doing your homework while you waited for me. Finished already?"

"Yeah, it's a lot easier to get through now that I recall so much, but sometimes the facts get messed up when I try to regurgitate the fact on paper and stuff. Jay has been trying to help out with that, but he's not the best considering this is a new power to a speedster. I'd ask Uncle Barry for help, but he's at an important meeting today."

"Yeah, so are my parents strangely enough. I mean I understand that my Dad's busy with his work and Mom has to talk with the League, but I still find it strange they're both in meetings today."

"Hey let's forget out the Supers for just a few minutes. I've had enough adventure to last me a while and that includes my duties as a Mystyx. Who's up for going to my house and having fun for a while?" Sasha asked. The two nodded and headed to her limo trying to relax.

Another couple was enjoying some time together. Artemis had taken the transport to visit Lucas because her Mom said she'd be at work late. Her relationship with her Mom was vastly improved and she was happy to spend some non training time with Ollie when he wasn't busy. She had finally gotten use to her eyes, which no longer gold and red, but now looked like her old ones; thanks to the Stones who helped her adjust to maintaining them. She was scheduled to have plastic surgery for her scarred arms that summer, but in the meantime she got use to the stares. At least Lucas didn't look at her like that. The two of them were in his backyard resting comfortably in a tree just talking.

"I'm still getting weird looks at school and people are hesitant to talk with me, but at least my school friends are happy to hang out with me. They don't push for answers and I enjoy relaxing greatly with them. I'm going to the movies with them later this weekend. I'd invite you, but you said you had plans already?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging with some old friends from Gotham North. We're going to the mall and just fooling around. Life's been a challenge lately and it's not just the changes in my body. Its hard being Nerissa again, but I'm adjusting to being called that again. I don't know if I go by Nerissa forever, but for now it's a better fit. At least this way I have somewhat of a secret identity you know?"

"I understand, but that's not what's got you down is it? They didn't catch him did they, your father Sportsmaster?"

"Yeah, Dad's really good at staying out of sight. Same with my sister. I don't know what I was expecting, but I had hoped that they catch him. In a way I blame him for what happened to me. If he hadn't been a crook I wouldn't have become a double agent, but I can't put the whole thing at his access way. I did make my own choices."

"We have to learn to live with them that's just the way it is. No matter what has happened we'll be stronger for the next phase in our complicated lives. Come on I'll get us some sodas and some snacks. We can talk more inside."

In Midway, the Green Team led by Jordana, was working hard at raising Environmental Awareness at the annual Student Club Fair. The Green Team had compiled charts and diagrams showing the destruction of the planets and things people could do to protect the world. Handing out pamphlets on recycled paper, and talking about alternatives to polluting the ocean, were Shania and Kaldur. Kaldur had slowly been recovering in Atlantis; even returning to the Conservatory for awhile to be trained in his new powers, but he'd been so restless and anxious, Queen Mera suggested he visit Shania knowing her adopted son had been pining for her.

"As you can see off shore drilling is a potential danger to not only the ocean, but the land. The seismic disruption it causes interferes with the migration patterns of whales and other ocean going life. Plus, the potential for spills always exists. By converting to reusable resources we can protect the ocean from further damage," Shania was telling a group of listeners.

"Every year more then three tons of cubic trash is dumped into the ocean killing thousands of creatures and polluting the waters. The oceans are important to keeping cooling temperatures as well for trade. We should protect them at all cost to prevent a global disaster. Thank you for listening. Here take some literature. Yes, I am passionate about the ocean. It's remarkable. I actually feel like were making a difference here. My people would thank you."

"Think nothing of it Kaldur, I've always said that one person can make a huge difference by impacting the others of the planet. If only you Atlantians didn't live so deep I would come and see your magnificent home, but I couldn't handle the pressure. I'm surprised that Shania can," Jordana said coming over to check on the lovefish. She thought they made the cutest couple ever.

"Thanigarians are very resilient, although I can't wait to get out of here and stretch my wings. My feathers finally stopped molting and I haven't had another seizure as of yet. Still, I enjoy helping out with this more then sitting at home wondering what Mom and Dad are up too."

"I agree, my King is with the League and though I love the rest of my Atlantian family and friends, being there is painful at the moment. I was forgiven for my attack, but I am still troubled by the repairs needed because of my actions. Being here on the surface world with Shania has helped a great deal and I'm learning how humans cope with tragedy."

"Hmm, have you ever thought about learning more the old fashion way? Hear me out, you finished your studies down under the sea, but you barely scratched the surface of us land dwellers. Maybe if you enrolled in school you'd learn a lot more."

"She has a point Kaldur. You learn more human teenagers, socializing and being about the surface. We'd be able to spend more time together and you could still live in Atlantis. Your webbing and gills, if you wanted to keep them out, you could or you could hide them if you wanted to."

"It does sound like an interesting idea and it might help me understand part of my heritage," he said cryptically. "I'll bring it up to the King when he returns. In the meantime we should get back to work."

At Wayne Manor, five kids and two puppies were playing an elaborated game of laser tag with phasers and disrupters, while two thirteen year olds and the family butler watched from the patio. Terry was laughing and enjoying himself immensely and so was Ace, who was wrestling with Rex. His partner Max pulled him behind a rose bush just as Michal shot his laser disruptor nearly hitting their sensors.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we smart boy? You can't afford to take another hit or we'll be disintegrated!"

"Then what do you suggest science officer? Last time I checked your security clearance wasn't yellow!"

"Keep up the smart talk and you're not invited to my party next month. Follow my lead!" Max said as they crawled through maze and then went through some of the tangled branches. They saw Ace keeping Rex at bay as the trio moved in to zap him. On the count of three, they burst through the bushes zapping left and right nailing Madison, Rose and Michal ending the game. The two kids high fived and hugged each other only to blush as Michael stared teasing him before Madison whistled for Rex. The pup came over and jumped on the boy slobbering him with kisses while Rose laughed her head off.

"Well I have to say that was the most fun I've had in weeks! It was such a cool idea to play Romulans vs. Federation on your lawn," Rose said after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, our security dogs behaved just like Captain Archer's beagle did in the Enterprise series. Great job at training Ace, he's almost as obedient as Rex."

"Yeah, well that dog seems a bit overprotective if you ask me. What are you training him to be? Your body guard?" Michael asked sitting up.

"Yeah I have so many cool ideas for him and Max is going to help me build him. I got this really cool idea to build him a ground glider so to speak like a segway so he can zoom all over Gotham with me. Or this multi purpose collar that can help him climb walls and attack people with!" Terry exclaimed.

"Terry is such a creative little genius. His ideas would revolutionize canine attack dogs, but enough of that. Let's go get a snack before his brother and date eat them all!" Max exclaimed hugging him again before the kids zipped off.

Alfred provided snacks and drinks for them and some much needed puppy chow and water for the pets. He walked over to where Dick and Taji were talking about what were better; comics or mangas. He smiled as he watched Master Dick defend his love of comics, but admitting that the plotlines might be less confusing in mangas. "I'm just saying that comics are in _color_. How often do you find a color splash page in manga?"

"How often are comics restricted by race and rules of what can and can't be portrayed in them? It took decades for comics to accept Asian characters and even longer to have openly GLBT characters in them. At least my mangas have had that for a long time," Taji countered.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have to wait for a full collection to be made before I get my comics!"

"My characters are more realistic and have better dialog."

"Okay you win there. Who knew I have this much fun talking about something like this? Especially with someone that I might start developing more feelings for," Dick admitted blushing. He was starting to like Taji as more then a friend, as he discovered that he was bi, just like Zairia. Both boys blushed as they touched hands before eating their bentos. Alfred smiled pleased that both of Master Bruce's sons were enjoying relationships. He hoped that the meeting today wouldn't tear them apart.

Up in the Watchtower, the League was having the most interesting meeting in its history. Not only were all the mentors present along with Red Tornado and Black Canary, civilians along with Julia and Dubbilex, were there as well. The topic of discussion was the aftereffects of the Light as well as the future of the Young Justice. It was going to be an interesting meeting.

"I just received word from Guardian about the liquidation of all the Light's holdings is coming along in timely fashion. Already the genetics labs are being investigate as well as the scientists for their actions. It's reasonable to assume they'll be prosecuted for breaches of several laws. The data has been confiscated and uploaded into our mainframe for us to decide what we wish to do with it. The genomorphs were able to help ascertain who was being controlled and who wasn't. The Handlers have been convicted and locked up in Belle Reeve, along with any supervillian that we were able to apprehend. I estimate that we'll be able to fully close the case on the Light within a year and half," Red Tornado reported.

"Excellent. Was there a confirmation that the Light itself return to its Source?"

"The Lantern Corp followed the trajectory and was able to confirm, both the Light and Darkness, returned to what is termed the Source Well and is confined there by some form of particle field."

"Good, we'll have to keep an eye on that just in case. The world governments have reported that they've managed to reclaim control of their countries and I have reports that the Earth itself, is remarkably fifty percent healthier then it has been in years. How are the sanctuary towns and the Genomorphs settling?"

"Benevolence and similar towns report that all is calm. We've resumed our mission with a higher success rate. The genomorphs are fitting in just nice in their new homes and doing successful at their jobs. No one has a problem with them and accept them without prejudice."

"Okay, so now that's all cleared up I say we move this discussion to the topic at hand. The fate of the Young Justice members and their team. First, let's hear about their physical healthy. From the reports from the League doctors, as well as their rehabilitantionists, I understand that they are nearly at one hundred percent physical health, showing little or no adverse affects to the changes in their bodies. I myself can testify that Connor's powers are back under control although he's hesitant to use his TK. Does anyone have something similar to report?"

"M'gann is getting use to being slightly stronger then normal. It has been a difficult transition for her to adjust to. She is still hesitant to use telepathy, but has started to use it more," J'onn reported.

"Nerissa, sorry Artemis, has minor issues with maintenance for her eyes, but the Stones were able to teach her and myself how to keep them functioning. I've also scheduled plastic surgery to remove her scars in the summer."

"Lucas has fully recovered and has reconnected with the morphegenic field. John and I discovered that it was the combination of the field along with his elemental powers that triggered the psiconic ability to create solid structures," Vixen, who was now a reserve member, reported.

"Wally gets headaches sometimes and has trouble sorting out all the information he's absorbed. We've taken to drilling him to help him sort it out."

"Dick has adjusted to having his metagene turned dormant again, although there are times when he randomly spouts binary code, but they are infrequent. Terry's has suffered no lasting injuries and his micro fractures healed. However he does recall everything that has happened. His nightmares are only just subsiding and I worry he might crack under the pressure."

"Kaldur has adapted to his new features and has learned to live with the changes inside him. We've tested him in a number of environments and he has learned what his limits are."

"The rest of the kids have minor issues in rehab that are being addressed. They are more then capable of resuming training and pushing themselves as long as we start slow. While I hate to give the Light or those disgusting Handlers any credit, they did improve the teamwork between them. Between their inkmark bonds and friendship they are a formidable team that could one day outshine the League," Black Canary asserted.

"I talked with the councilors about the children's mental state. So far they don't show any signs of PTSD, thank Hera. They still have issues that will take years to resolve, but the guilt is slowly dispersing. The journaling along with resuming civilian life and activities has helped them work through many issues and distracted their minds from what they endured."

"Its true that they have nightmares still and will probably have them for awhile however they are getting more sleep. They're opening up to what happened to them with outsiders not just family. I can't testify about the state of their spirits, but they really do seem happier and I doubt their faking this. I would have uncovered the truth if they were. I'm not saying they're one hundred percent mental by any means. I'm just saying there not likely to have a meltdown should they resume their hero duties," Question stated.

"I have to agree. I would also point out, that while the children are more then happy to volunteer as civilians as way to make up for what happened, I feel they won't be truly happy until they are heroes again," Katana said.

"The question still remains should we allow them to be heroes again at this stage in their recovery or anytime in the future. The reports say their healing and are ready mentally and physically, but should they be heroes? They have a unique chance to walk away from the dangers and memories of what happened. To be safe and never have to worry about an incident like this happening ever again," Hawkwoman voicing what all of them had been secretly thinking.

"Young Justice was always supposed to be an experiment to see if the sidekicks had the talent and drive to one day be ready to join the League. I admit the experiment was a success in ways we never thought possible. But it failed because of their inexperience and our lack of judgment. As hard as it would be for most of them to be civilians only it might be the kinder option," Hawkman admitted.

"That sounds like the cowards way out," Nelson said as the Helmet glowed and his spirit appeared hovering in the air. "I should know I took that way out sixty five years ago. Sure, I don't regret spending my life with Ingza and I did great work with Nabu as Dr. Fate and the JSA, but I could have done more. I should have done more it was my duty and destiny to help people with my magic. At the most, I could have found another host for Nabu when I retired. So much chaos was allowed to rein because I didn't look at both the small and big picture and try to compromise."

"That is easy for you to say now that you're dead, but our children don't get the luxury of having their souls attached to magical artifacts and living on after death. They only get one life and so far most of them have been used, abused, or suffered tragedies that no one should go through. What right do we have to force such a burden on them when they don't have to live this life?" Huntress challenged. The others were nodding and agreeing with her as they wondered the same thing.

"Excuse me, I would like to say a few things," Paula said wheeling her chair up to the table. "You asked us civilians to come here to offer our opinions both as parents and our insight to civilian life. As you know, I was the one who contact Green Arrow and asked him to help my daughter. I don't know if you can truly understand the situation I was in being a former villain and wife to a crook."

"We know it couldn't have been easy raising a child after taking the rap for crimes against both you and you husband. Especially now, when you're ex husband Sportsmaster could show up at any time and undermine your influence. Along with your disability, it must have been a challenge trying to raise your daughter from behind bars," John/GL interjected.

"It was a challenge; Nerissa I mean Artemis was a spunky, tough, and hard core girl. Yes she had friends and got good grades, but too often in her letters I would read about her taking out her frustrations and confusions out in unproductive manners. She'd roam the streets shooting things with her bow trying to prove to herself that she wasn't like us. I wanted her to have a better life, but I just didn't know how. When she told me about what she did against the Amazo android, I was shocked at her brazenness and her reckless disregard for her life and others, but at the same time I was so proud that she wanted to help. That's why I agreed to let her train and become a hero. It was chance not only for her to help others, but at the same time help herself. I admit I was so angry and upset about what she's endured. I hate the fact she'll never see normally again and what those monsters did. Nothing would make me happier then see her normal again, except for one fact. She's happy for the first time in her life. She has real friends who accept her for who she is and don't care about her family connections. She has someone who loves her and that she loves back. She's happy to be both Nerissa and Artemis. How can I ask her to give that part of her up?"

"I believe Ms. Crock has a point. As much as you try to deny it, my daughter Athena and her friends/siblings, all of them have a destiny. They are meant to do great things in this life and how they reach their goals; whether being civilians or heroes even a combination of both, should be up to them. I admit I don't fully understand the dangers of being a hero, but I do know this. All of them, especially my daughter, all underwent the most dangerous quest possible to heal their souls and return to the waking world. Take away their chance to be heroes, destroy the very thing that gave them the strength to come back, and they might as well as stayed in their comas," Tyson proclaimed.

"Mr. Bay, you make a valid point when you don't understand the dangers they face. We want them to be happy, but being safe matters more to us. Hero work is not a game and it shouldn't be treated as a reward for a good job done. Regardless of what they want as parents or mentors, its up to us to decide what the best course of action is for them. We made a mistake and need to correct it. I don't believe in destiny. My son will always remember what happened to him. I can't change the past, but I can protect his future."

"Really, because to me it sounds like you're taking it away and any hope for Gotham's future. Don't you glare at me it won't work. He's my son and I have a say in his life as well," Mary responded aggressively surprising all that were gathered. No one stood up to Batman!

"You have no idea what Terry needs. You may be his mother, but he lives under my roof and will follow my rules."

"You're a fool if you think telling him no will stop him from doing what he knows in his heart is right. Here's a question for you; if the tragedy that created Batman, the hope of Gotham, never happened do you think you would have been happy living a normal life or would you have craved the role still?"

"Don't bring my past into this. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know plenty. I grew up in Gotham and saw it fall after so many good people gave up or died. Hope had all, but been lost until you brought it back. Inspiring the citizens to take back their lives, the police to fight the good fight, to clean up our home. Both sides of you make a worthwhile person and both your sons carry on that legacy for future generations, so no matter what happens Gotham will never fall. Taking that hope away is not right."

"I believe Mrs. McGinnis raises an excellent point. Now, there are plenty of pros and cons to allowing Young Justice to continue. Yes, the cons are serious, but the pros are just as important. All twelve of them have done remarkably good work as civilians, but their hearts are heroes through and through. So before you make a decision remember these words. Life is full of ups and down with pleasures and pains. Accepting the bad with the good allows one to cherish the good times and treasure life," Dubbilex added.

The League looked at one another pondering their thoughts on the matter carefully. Their guests had also been very persuasive with their words. Finally Superman called the group to order. They would vote on the issue and tell Young Justice their decision tomorrow afternoon.

The next afternoon, Young Justice was on the beach outside Mount Justice having a birthday bash. Two large picnic tables were covered with tons of food and drink supplied by Martha Kent. There were balloons attached and a banner wishing Connor happy belated birthday. The young heroes were having fun playing games like volleyball, Frisbee and swimming. It was the first time they had been all together since they left the Watchtower and anyone watching could see how tight they were as they played in the sand.

"Come on I'm starving! Let's give Connor his presents so we can eat the cake and ice cream already!" Wally moaned.

"Do you ever stop thinking with your stomach?" Artemis asked.

"Not really, no."

"I believe we are all hungry for some food and are eager to give Connor our gifts. So let's sit down and sing," Kaldur suggested.

"Do we have to sing? I don't really have a good pitch," Zairia whined, but was shushed. They all sat down and Shania lit the candles on his super shield cake that were in the shape of the number seventeen with one single candle below.

The whole group sang to him and he made a wish. After some cheering and dishing out the food, they handed him their presents most which were grouped. Athena and Wally gave him a book called, "The Replacement" along with a CD of mixed songs. Kaldur and Shania gave him a poster of the Earth and moon. Artemis and Lucas gave him a Hall of Justice snow globe. Zairia gave him a new outfit while Taji gave him a calligraphy set. Terry gave him a photo album while Dick's present was a camera. M'gann gave him a Martian friendship necklace showing they'd always be friends. He thanked everyone and was really touched.

The group was just cleaning up their mess when they all got a text to come inside the cave. Wondering what was up they went inside and found their parents/mentors waiting for them with neutral expressions. Lining up the waited to be addressed and Superman stepped up and spoke.

"As you may be aware, we've been discussing the future of your team. According to your doctors and councilors you're physically and mentally ready to begin training again and Julia has assured me your spirits are strong enough to endure the hardships still to come. I admit we were very reluctant to allow you to continue after what happened and were ready to disband this team; when some people reminded us it's your life and your choice. So we are asking what do you each want to do. If you want to be civilians again no one will hold it against you. If you want to be heroes that's fine as well. The choice is yours."

"Could you give us a second please?" Athena asked. Superman nodded and the group huddled talking amongst themselves. After several minutes they turned and faced the adults. "We've all decided. We wish to continue our training and take on missions as Young Justice."

"Alright, but there are a few new rules that you'll have to obliged by both for yours and ours sakes," Wonder Woman said.

"Well let's hear them. I'm sure they're reasonable," Lucas replied.

"One, you'll be issued new communicators with locators inside them that you have to wear during missions and during civilian activities if we're not there for a couple months. Just be sure that you're not abducted again," Flash said, handing out the new communicators with their team logo on them.

"Sounds a bit extreme, but we understand your reasoning," Shania stated. "What are the other rules?"

"Two, before any mission all your homework is done, any civilian activities such as clubs are taken care of and if you have a non superhero parent, you alert them that your own a mission. Same goes for training. We want you to continue having good civilian lives, but your focus can't be divided," Hal/GL told the kids who groaned, but agreed.

"Three, while we can't break your romances up their will be no romantic overtures during missions or trainings. When you're on the clock you're professionals. What you do in your spare time is yours. Understand?" Hawkman pressed. The kids cringed, but knew he was right. So they nodded.

"Four, your to continue seeing your therapists for as long as it takes for you to mentally heal and you don't keep secrets. Any secret keeping is subjected to suspension and expulsion," Katana informed the group.

"Any other rules you want to give us Kaa-san?"

"Just number five. The JL will accompany you on your next couple of missions until we deem you ready to operate on your on. After that you'll be getting more challenging missions and we'll trust you on your own. Failure to follow any of these rules will result in the disbandment of the team. Can you live with these rules?"

"I believe we can so can we start training?" Dick asked eagerly. Their mentors nodded and Young Justice quickly changed. It felt so good to be back in action and training to be real heroes.

That night as the moon shone over the precipice of Mount Justice the twelve members stood on the edge looking down the mountain. They had been through so much pain and hardship in the last nine months, but now they were stronger then ever. They had a bond that went deeper then friends, teammates, even lovers. It was unbreakable and would allow them to become the team they always wanted to be.

"Let's go save the world Young Justice," Superboy whispered. The others nodded and they all took off in their own way down the mountain. Batboy glided down while Robin shot out a grappling line attaching it to a nearby tree and swinging away. Kid Flash raced down the mountain with Wonder Girl chasing after him from the sky. Artemis zip lined down with Green Lantern JR following on a green path he created. Fate's Dagger teleported away as Huntsmark's flipped and jumped down the rocky slope. Hawklady let out a battle cry as she flew through the night with Aqualad following her on whirlpool. Superboy used his TK to fly next to Miss Martian as she piloted her bioship into the night sky. None of them knew what the future held, but one thing was certain Young Justice had returned!

_Enjoy this trilogy and want more? Then check out what happens during the final exams and end of the year dances in the next installment; Young Justice: A Night to Remember. Hope to see you there!_


End file.
